Lion's Rhapsody
by Ylith
Summary: 4 ans après la fin du jeu, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, ainsi que la mort d'êtres chers... Squall n'est plus vraiment le même... Et pourtant, il revient à la tête de la BGU, devant faire face à un complot...et à ses sentiments
1. Un lion reste toujours un lion

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft ( même si je les utilise :p)

**Remerciements: **à ma petite Archangeounette qui m'a fait connaître ce super site!

L'histoire se déroule environ quatre ans après la fin du jeu. A la fin j'ai fait un peu glossaire pour ceux qui ne ce connaitrait pas le jeu. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**1 : Un Lion reste toujours un Lion**

Les couloirs de la BGU étaient animés d'une excitation inhabituelle. Tous les élèves discutaient avec animation et leurs pépiements bruissaient le long des murs comme une nuée d'insectes. Des dortoirs à la bibliothèque, on ne parlait plus que de cela : Squall Lionheart, Seed de Balamb, soldat et dirigeant de la BGU, fils du Président d'Esthar, vainqueur d'Ultimecia, revenait afin à son poste après un pèlerinage en solitaire de plus de deux ans. Mieux. Voilà qu'il allait aussi donner des cours. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs. Autant dire que tous les élèves souhaitaient se retrouver dans sa classe.

Se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du directeur, Quistis poussa un profond soupir, enlevant ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières.

- Dès demain, j'aurais la paix ! lâcha-t-elle alors que son assistante la regardait avec un petit sourire compatissant.

- Cette place ne va pas trop vous manquer ? demanda Shu.

La jeune femme blonde caressa distraitement le fauteuil de cuir puis pivota doucement pour se retrouver face à la baie vitrée. Sous ses yeux s'étendaient les jardins de Balamb Garden et le campus verdoyant et animé. Doucement, la lumière du jour déclinait et les réverbères s'allumèrent un à un, telle des petites lucioles. Bientôt il ferait nuit. Elle sourit en secouant la tête :

- Non, ce poste est bien trop important pour moi, dit-elle enfin en se levant en en croisant ses bras.

- Ne dites pas ça, la coupa l'autre. Vous avez tout à fait l'envergure.

- Tu te trompes, fit Quistis d'un ton ferme.

Et ajouta plus gentiment :

- Je n'ai pas les épaules de Squall. J'aurais fini par céder. Un jour ou l'autre.

Il y eut un long silence seulement interrompu par le bruit de la secrétaire qui tapotait sur son clavier à côté et les rires des étudiants. La jeune Seed brune inspira profondément et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Croyez vous qu'il pourra vraiment tenir ?…Je veux dire, vous croyez qu'il aura changé ?

Quistis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Forcément. Il aurait forcément changé…Après tout, une blessure pareille ne pouvait pas s'oublier si facilement. Son regard clair s'attarda sur la Gunblade brisée qui gisait dans une vitrine cadenassée dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle avait été si belle avant…Brillante sous un éclat de Lune, rutilante dans le soleil des déserts qu'ils soient glacés ou étouffants, rougie par le sang des monstres, toujours levée dans un esprit de justice et ne doutant jamais… Le lion rugissant gravé sur la lame lui avait souvent semblé prendre feu, tout comme les yeux de son propriétaire lorsqu'il voyait un ennemi…Comment allait-il leur revenir ? La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas douter. Elle était encore la tête de l'Académie de Balamb Garden pour quelques heures. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon.

- Peut-être sera-t-il un peu différent, fit-elle enfin en souriant. Mais n'aies crainte : un lion reste toujours un lion.

* * *

L'homme descendit du train et s'arrêta sur le quai, visiblement un peu perdu. Il s'approcha d'un large plan qui observa un instant, gratta d'un air absent sa courte barbe brune. Puis, remontant sa capuche sur sa tête et s'enroulant dans sa large cape couleur sable, il se dirigea vers la sortie. 

L'air marin vint lui caresser le visage avec un rayon de soleil et il remarqua que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Balamb était toujours la même. Les mêmes fleurs, le port un peu plus loin, l'hôtel, les gens… La vision d'une jeune fille virevoltant devant lui dans la rue pavée passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Pris de vertiges, il s'appuya contre un mur, le souffle court. La main sur son front moite, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire…Surtout pas…

Avec un effort surhumain il s'arracha du mur qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir le retenir, et se dirigea, un peu titubant, le long de l'avenue principale. Alors qu'il passait devant l'une des porte, il releva un peu plus le tissus sur son visage. Les rires provenant de la maison étaient si joyeux. Il ne voulait pas les faire taire.

Il joignit rapidement le magasin de location de voiture à la sortie de la ville et remarqua avec un léger amusement que c'était toujours la jolie fille qui le tenait.

- Vous désirez louer une voiture ? Ce sera 3000 Gils. C'est pratique pour éviter…

- …les monstres je sais, finit-il d'une voix lasse. Oui, je veux une voiture.

- Il nous reste le petit modèle là bas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et son cœur se serra.

- Non. N'importe laquelle mais pas celle là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il enfonçait l'accélérateur d'une décapotable vrombissante et bondissait hors de la ville. Le vent chaud vint lui claquer le visage mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Il ne regardait même pas les monstres qui erraient sur les plaines ou au bord des routes. A quoi bon ? De toutes façons, ils ne l'attaqueraient pas. Ces bestioles étaient tellement stupides.

Au loin, la silhouette de la BGU apparut se dessinant à contre-jour dans le soleil éclatant du matin. Elle brillait de mille feux et l'anneau d'énergie doré tournoyait doucement au dessus du plus haut édifice. Un instant, l'homme laissa son regard dériver sur la structure miroitante puis son visage se crispa et, passant une vitesse, il accéléra encore.

* * *

- Et voilà ! lâcha Quistis en lâchant une pile de livres dans un carton qu'elle referma vivement comme si elle eût peur que les volumes sortent d'eux même. Fini !

Sa jeune assistante cocha quelque chose sur la feuille qu'elle tenait et lui sourit alors que la jeune femme blonde s'essuyait le front du revers de la manche.

- Tout est là, dit Shu en lui s'approchant du bureau et pour écrire quelque chose sur le dernier carton.

- Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à transporter tout ça en face.

La jeune Seed brune s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais un regard de sa supérieure l'en dissuada. Elle inclina la tête et s'éloigna pour donner quelque ordre à la secrétaire qui décrocha aussitôt son téléphone. Quistis poussa un profond soupir. Bientôt elle quitterait ce large bureau, ne verrait plus cette large baie vitrée, ce large fauteuil et n'aurait plus cette énorme responsabilité. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir revenir à un mode de vie plus normal…

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le fauteuil de cuir puis, d'un geste décidé, le poussa sous le bureau rangé. D'une main elle saisit la plaque où on pouvait lire : « Directeur remplaçant, Melle Quistis Trepe » et la regarda un instant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Pour sûr, ses journées seraient moins remplies. Elle la jeta dans un carton puis ouvrit un tiroir du grand bureau. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle prit la plaque qui était enfouie sous un flot de papier et, presque avec crainte, la déposa sur le bureau. Puis elle recula de quelques pas pour voir ce que ça donnait. Elle faillit entrer dans Shu qui revenait vers elle.

- Franchement, fit-elle avec un sourire, tu ne trouves pas que cela sonne mieux ?

- Peut-être, hocha la jeune Seed avec un petit sourire.

Sur la plaque d'argent, gravé entre deux lions rugissants : « Directeur, Mr Squall Lionheart ».

Le téléphone se mit à hurler, les faisant sursauter. Lâchant un juron, Quistis se précipita :

- Quistis Trepe, j'écoute ?

Il y eût un grésillement indiquant que la communication devait venir de la conciergerie à l'entrée de l'Université. Puis, la voix étrangement étranglée du vieux concierge :

- Il est là.

* * *

Elle ne comptait plus les marches qu'elle dévalait. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre l'ascenseur toujours bondé d'élèves. Comme pris de folie, son cœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds dans les yeux, elle manqua de renverser deux élèves qui arrivaient au détour d'un couloir.

- Désolée ! hurla-t-elle alors que les jeunes gens se retournaient vers elle, étonnés.

Elle sentait que son comportement entraînait de vives réactions derrière elle. Les élèves balambiens étaient tous sauf des abrutis. Pour que la si sereine et droite Directrice Quistis Trepe se comporte ainsi, il n'y avait qu'une raison…Et quelle raison ! Mais elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi ses fichues jambes n'allaient-elle pas plus vite ?

Enfin elle arriva au sommet des marches et s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés sur lui. Debout au milieu du hall, droit, altier, il semblait une statue incarnant la force que nul n'aurait pu briser. Avec calme, il embrassait du regard toute l'académie. Vêtu d'une longue cape couleur sable, il portait un vieux sac déchiré et aucune arme visible.

Descendant lentement les marches, sans le quitter des yeux, Quistis essayer de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Elle sentait sur eux le regard des élèves qui commençaient à se rassembler et les murmures de plus en plus excités lui laissaient deviner qu'ils avaient reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Il avait bien changé pourtant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs et tombaient toujours devant ses yeux verts. Une courte barbe recouvrait son visage et la couleur crasseuse de sa peau laissait voir que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu un bout de savon. Le bas de sa cape et ses bottes étaient sales de boue séchée, et par endroit, on devinait des morceaux arrachés, certainement au cours d'une bataille quelconque. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin. Secouée, la jeune femme blonde s'arrêta. Les murmures se turent autour d'eux. Elle n'entendait plus que son sang battre contre ses tempes et sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau tant elle serrait les poings. Il la regardait, avec cet air fermé et froid qu'il avait toujours eu.

- Bi…Bienvenue Squall, articula-t-elle enfin, chaque mot lui coûtant un effort inhumain.

Il ne répondit pas. Quistis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-il tant changé que ça ? Peut-être même qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? La douleur lui avait-elle fait perdre la mémoire ? Pourquoi dans ce cas avoir écrit pour annoncer son retour ? Ce fut alors qu'il lui lança quelque chose. Par réflexe, elle tendit les mains pour le rattraper. Elle ouvrit les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite graine. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers lui, ce fut pour voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

- Un Xylomid m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il simplement. Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir, ton super fouet, finalement.

Quistis serra le germe contre elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait rien oublié. Rien. Pas même toutes ces journées où elle l'avait seriné pour qu'il trouve enfin le dernier élément qui lui manquait pour améliorer son arme.

Aussi quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle se jeta contre lui et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'entendit même pas les murmures reprendre autour d'eux. Elle sentit seulement la main du jeune homme se poser, un peu gauche, sur son épaule, pour la calmer.

- Idiot…sanglota-t-elle. Imbécile…Crétin…

- Pardon, souffla-t-il.

Elle se rendit soudain compte dans quelle situation elle le mettait. Squall n'avait jamais été un garçon très affectueux et après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'on le touche. Et puis…Il était son supérieur.

Elle recula d'un pas, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et, inspirant un grand coup, elle se mit au garde à vous.

- Bon retour chez vous, Directeur, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme parut surpris un bref instant mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il la salua en retour.

- Merci, Seed Trepe, commença-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par les voix puissantes des chefs de classe qui hurlèrent à l'unisson :

- Seeds ! Balambiens ! Garde à vous face au Directeur !

Et comme un même homme, tous les élèves se mirent au garde à vous. Quistis sourit en voyant la mine gênée du jeune homme brun qui sembla se replier sur lui même. Il n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça, finalement. Il se contenta de faire un petit signe de remerciement, la tête baissée, et aussitôt des cris de joie retentirent dans le hall. Un flot d'élèves se déversa dans le hall pour venir le voir de plus près, le toucher, lui dire qu'ils l'avaient toujours admiré et autres choses du genre. Voyant le regard paniqué de la légende vivante qui ne semblait visiblement pas préparée à ça, Quistis fendit la foule excitée et l'attrapa par la manche. Apercevant Shu en haut des marches, elle lui fit un petit signe et la jeune Seed brune acquiesça.

- Tous les élèves doivent regagner leurs classes immédiatement ! hurla alors cette dernière d'une voix si puissante qu'elle couvrit toutes les autres. Ceux qui n'ont pas cours vont en salle d'étude. L'appel sera fait et des mesures de rétorsions sévères seront prises envers les absents. L'accès au deuxième étage et l'utilisation de l'ascenseur sont interdits jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rompez !

Un murmure désapprobateur parcouru l'assemblée mais un haussement de sourcil de la brunette suffit à convaincre les plus réticents. Quelques minutes plus tard, le hall était désert mis à part des petits groupes de résistants qui furent rapidement dispersés par une Shu remontée.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Avoue ? fit Quistis amusée en appuyant sur un bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Pas vraiment, fit le jeune homme en se massant la nuque alors que la cabine s'élevait dans la colonne de verre. Je pensais que tout le monde m'avait oublié.

- Comment veux-tu ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- J'aurais préféré.

Elle ne répondit rien. La douleur qu'elle lisait sur le visage d'habitude sans émotion de son ami la terrorisait. Depuis quand avait-il de telles expressions ?... Quand ? Question idiote. Elle savait parfaitement depuis quand.

- Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir souffler, lâcha-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Tiens ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais défendu ta place comme un griffon, fit-il avec un sourire alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Tu as bien changé alors, glissa-t-il, amusé.

Quistis lui jeta un regard de travers. Il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Cette façon de cacher sa douleur était typique de Squall. Mais elle le connaissait, son ex-petit élève. Plus il voulait être naturel, plus il avait mal. Par Golgotha, comme il devait souffrir. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain là. Elle avait trop peur qu'il redevienne…une bête enragée. Retenant un frisson et refoulant ses horribles souvenirs, elle ouvrit d'un geste théâtral les deux portes menant au bureau du Directeur :

- TADAAAAM ! chantonna-t-elle en écartant les bras. Regarde comme c'est propre ! J'ai tout rangé !

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant du bureau. Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit aussi propre depuis le départ de Cid.

- Hé hé, fit-elle fièrement en croisant les bras. Je suis une femme ordonnée. Je t'ai empilé les dossiers en attente là, et il y a les factures dans le premier tiroir. Dans le deuxième, tu trouveras les dossiers des élèves voulant intégrer la BGU et dans le troisième…

- Quistis, la coupa-t-il fermement avec un sourire. Je m'en sortirai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle le regarda un instant et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais…souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai nul part ailleurs où aller, dit-il sur le même ton, caressant du des doigts la plaque d'argent où était inscrit son nom. Et puis…C'est ici ma place.

- Oui, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, des larmes de joie lui montant aux yeux.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis promena son regard dans toute la pièce. Et soudain il se tendit. Quistis suivit son regard et serra les poings. La Gunblade brisée gisait toujours dans sa vitrine. Quelle andouille ! Elle avait pourtant dit à Shu de l'emmener en premier ! Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et de ses lèvres ne sortit qu'un étrange gargouillis.

- Tu l'as gardée ? demanda alors Squall, d'une voix glacée.

Elle se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur. Il semblait hypnotisé par l'arme et elle avait l'impression qu'un seul regard vers elle aurait suffit à la tuer.

- Oui, réussit-elle à articuler. Je…je suis désolée…Je…

Le jeune homme brun ne dit rien et, à pas lents et mesurés, il s'approcha de la vitrine, ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur l'arme qui avait autrefois été la sienne. Quistis eut un moment vers lui :

- Je vais la faire enlever, dit-elle précipitamment. Je vais…

- C'est bon, répondit-il platement.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon ! hurla-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

Ses prunelles semblaient avoir pris feu et la jeune femme eût un moment de recul, sa main se portant à son flanc, les doigts crispés sur le tissu. La voyant faire, Squall se calma aussitôt. Il expira profondément.

- Excuse moi, dit-il doucement. Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît ?

Quistis aurait voulu dire non, elle aurait voulu avancer vers lui et le tirer loin de cette pièce, loin de cette arme, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. La peur lui enserrait le cœur et la douleur de la vieille blessure la brûlait encore. Aussi elle acquiesça sans un mot et sortit rapidement, refermant les portes derrière elle, se haïssant pour sa faiblesse.

Il était seul. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la lame brisée, luisante malgré deux ans de repos sur ce coussin miteux.

- Maudite, grinça-t-il.

L'arme semblait le narguer par sa beauté, l'appelant dans sa tête, prononçant son nom. Il avait envie de la prendre de nouveau en main, de la sentir dans son poing… Violemment, il frappa le mur. Un craquement sourd résonna et une fissure apparut courant rapidement jusqu'à l'angle.

- Maudite ! hurla-t-il en frappant une nouvelle fois, soulevant un nuage de plâtre.

Puis, comme vidé de toutes ses forces, il se laissa tomber sur la vitrine, le front contre le verre froid, les poings crispés. Tremblant, il serrait les mâchoires à les briser. Et, perlant le long de son nez, formant une petite goutte sur la surface polie, une larme.

- Pardonne moi Linoa…Pardonne moi…

_**A SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

Voilou voilou: )J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et émettre des critiques si vous en avez! J'essaierai de m'amégliorer, promis! ; ) Le chapitre suivant est déjà en court, il ne devrait pas tarder!

**_Petit glossaire: _**(je ne peux pas décrire ici tous les personnages mais juste les allusions auxquelles je fais référence)

**BGU :**Balamb University Garden. Je l'ai appelée indifféremment Académie de Balamb ou BGU. C'est l'université où Squall a appris le métier de Seed et en est devenu le directeur au cours du jeu (quelle promotion! )

**Seed: **"mercenaire", soldat formé dans des université (comme la BGU) et qui éxécute des contrats contre salaire.

**Gunblade: **arme favorite de Squall entre une épée et un revolver (d'où son nom! ) Imaginez un revolver avec, à la place du canon, une lame. (oui je sais, c'est bizarre...mais cool! )

**Xylomid:** gros monstre verdâtre qui se bat en utilisant du poison et des attaques mentales

**Germe:** objet trouvé sur les Xylomid (notamment). Permet d'améliorer l'arme de Quistis (un fouet) pour le rendre plus puissant.

**Golgotha **: une des nombreuses chimères que Squall et les autres peuvent invoquer au cours du jeu. L'élément de Golgotha est la foudre.


	2. Quand le lion rencontre la panthère

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft ( même si je les utilise :p)

**2 : Quand la panthère rencontre le lion**

Squall s'assit doucement dans le large fauteuil de cuir et s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier. Là, il poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait bien. Lavé, rasé, il avait passé la nuit dans un bon lit, avait retrouvé des habits confortables, caché la vitrine contenant la Gunblade par un drap et avait enfin repris sa place. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait beaucoup de travail. Mais au moins cela l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir.

Il y eût des coups frappés timidement à la porte. Il inspira un grand coup et lâcha d'une voix forte :

- Entrez !

Ca aussi il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Les gens allaient venir lui parler, s'adresser à lui pour leurs problèmes…Il faudrait qu'il réapprenne à parler aux autres. Il pensait pouvoir y arriver lorsqu'_elle_ était encore avec lui…mais ces deux années lui avait fait désapprendre beaucoup de choses.

Quistis passa doucement la tête à travers l'ouverture et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Il lui sourit à son tour :

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Il lut le soulagement sur son visage. Elle devait croire qu'il était dans le même état où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Non. Il s'était calmé depuis.

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha du bureau avec une liasse de papiers dans les bras. Elle eût un petit coup au cœur en se rendant compte combien Squall était séduisant. Habillé dans son costume de Seed qui était propre à sa fonction de directeur, noir brodé d'argent, le jeune homme paraissait plus solide que le roc. Droit dans son fauteuil, le regard clair, ses cheveux bruns balayant son visage, elle ne voyait même plus la profonde cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, passant entre ses deux yeux. Elle l'avait tellement regardé…

- Voilà toutes les paperasses du matin à signer mon général ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Tout ça ? fit-il avec une petite grimace.

- Oh non ! Ca, ce ne sont que celles qui sont arrivées pendant la nuit, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Génial…C'est tout urgent je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien. Il y a des factures, des demandes de dossier, des contrats à étudier, des propositions foireuses, des lettres de demande en mariage maintenant que le grand Squall est revenu…

Le jeune homme sourit en secouant la tête. Quistis se sentait rassurée. Il avait l'air d'être redevenu normal.

- Ah oui, fit-elle en lui tendant un papier jaune. Voilà la liste des jeunes gens qui ont passé le concours du Seed il y a une semaine. On aurait du les sacrer hier mais…

Elle sourit :

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de le faire toi même aujourd'hui. Et puis, à eux aussi d'ailleurs.

- Merci, répondit doucement Squall. Ca me touche.

- De rien. Je suis en face si tu as besoin de moi. Je t'ai organisé une réunion avec les professeurs dans une demi-heure.

- J'y serai.

- J'y compte bien.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Squall se leva brusquement :

- Quistis !

La jeune femme blonde s'arrêta, étonnée. Le visage du jeune homme paraissait tourmenté et son regard douloureux. Il hésita quelques secondes puis :

- Je…Je suis désolé…souffla-t-il enfin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ca y était. Elle s'attendait à cela. Mais elle savait déjà quoi répondre. Elle était préparée depuis longtemps à ce moment.

- Je te pardonne Squall, fit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Squall passa en revu les hommes et femmes au garde à vous devant lui, l'air grave. Il ne se forçait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours un visage froid et sévère. Enfin, pour une fois, cela était utile. Après ces deux années d'errance, il avait besoin de leur montrer à tous qui était le Directeur de l'Académie de Balamb Garden. 

Alors qu'il passait devant un professeur de première année, celle ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il resta un moment interdit mais les adorables fossettes de la jeune femme ne purent le tromper : c'était Selphie. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussés et seules ses deux mèches de devant formaient des fourches. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant de vie et elle paraissait visiblement au comble de la joie de le revoir. Ainsi elle était devenu prof…Pauvres élèves !

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête puis monta sur l'estrade et leur fit face.

- Repos, lâcha-t-il. Seeds, je suppose que vous me connaissez tous. Certains m'ont déjà eu en tant qu'élève et je pourrais comprendre que cela sera difficile pour eux d'obéir à mes ordres. Pourtant, c'est comme ça. Cid m'a légué la direction de la BGU et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la moindre concession. J'ai été absent deux ans pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent pas, mais à présent je suis revenu. Je souhaite revenir à une discipline plus dure et moins laxiste. Je ne veux pas que des gamins soient envoyés sur le champs de bataille sans même savoir manier la magie + .

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint un des professeur de magie, ce niveau est trop élevé si nous voulons former des Seeds avant leur majorité. Les élèves apprennent sur le terrain une fois sacré. On a toujours fait comme ça et vous même, avez fait ainsi.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, répliqua Squall d'un ton sans réplique. Je veux que l'examen soit encore plus sélectif.

Il y eut des murmures de désapprobation. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Puis-je savoir la cause de cette agitation ?

- C'est que…commença Selphie, les regards des autres se tournant vers elle avec reconnaissance. On nous a demandé de former plus de Seeds…Et les examens sont déjà assez difficiles…Nous n'avons eu que quinze réussites à la dernière cession…

- C'est neuf de plus que la nôtre si tu t'en rappelles, coupa-t-il. Et si le niveau de formation n'a pas changé, c'est neuf de trop. Ils ne sont certainement pas prêts à affronter de véritables monstres.

- La serre de combat est là pour ça…osa une femme rousse.

- Ne me faites pas rire, déclara Squall d'un ton glacial. Les T-rex sont les seuls monstres dignes de ce nom de la serre. Vous croyez vraiment que les élèves redoutent les monstres qui s'y trouvent ? J'en doute. Surtout sachant que le coin de rencontre des couples de la BGU se trouvent au cœur de la serre.

Les professeurs s'entre regardèrent, gênés. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur nouveau directeur.

- Je sais que j'arrive comme un Ifrit sur la banquise, déclara ce dernier. Mais ce sera comme ça. Que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord partent. Je ne les retiendrais pas. Ceux qui restent obéiront c'est tout.

- Mais…commença l'un des professeurs.

- Vous avez l'air d'oublier que vous êtes des soldats ! hurla soudain le jeune homme. Garde à vous !

Ils obéirent instantanément. Les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs mauvais. Voilà, il était énervé. Bravo.

- J'ai dis que ce sera comme ça et ce sera comme ça ! Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Ils saluèrent et sortirent comme des automates. Squall se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en poussant un gros soupir. Dès le premier jour, il était détesté par ses subordonnés…Il avait le don pour ça. Quistis lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

- Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé…dit-elle enfin.

- Tu parles, grogna l'autre. Comment as-tu pu supporter une telle indiscipline pendant deux ans ?

- Je n'ai pas la puissance de tes cordes vocales, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Quelle débâcle…Voilà que la BGU voulait sortir des Seeds à la chaîne…C'était nouveau ça aussi…Il avait horreur de ça…

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement et Selphie bondit dans la pièce, refermant rapidement derrière elle. Puis, sans même laisser le temps au jeune homme de se lever, elle se jeta à son cou :

- Hyaaaaa ! Tu es revenu ! Troooop cooooool !

- Selphie, réussit-il à articuler. Tu m'étrangles…

- Youps ! fit-elle en sautillant de quelques pas en arrière. S'cuse.

Quistis regarda avec un petit sourire ses deux amis. Si seulement les autres pouvaient avoir la même réaction que Selphie… Cette dernière était tellement pure et innocente. Elle n'avait même pas réussit à en vouloir à Squall après ce qu'il avait fait…

- Comment une fille comme toi peut-être prof ? demanda le jeune homme en se massant le cou, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un air bougon. J'ai le même âge que toi je te signale !

- Non, c'est vrai ?

La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. En voyant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, Squall se leva doucement, la gorge serrée. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il devait répondre de ses actes maintenant. Il était coincé.

Un grand jeune homme avança de quelque pas dans la pièce, le long manteau bleu qu'il portait traînant un peu au sol. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en pics sur la tête et un tatouage complexe s'étendait sur tout le côté gauche de son visage. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Squall et on ne pouvait y lire que froideur.

- Zell…souffla le jeune homme brun, incapable de dire autre chose ni de faire un mouvement.

- Squall, répondit l'autre platement.

- Comment vas-tu ?…demanda le premier d'une voix faible.

- Moi ? fit le jeune homme blond d'un air faussement étonné. Oh mais ça va très bien, je t'assure. Ah si, petite ombre au tableau : ma main me fait un peu souffrir.

Disant cela, il arracha le gant de sa main droite et la leva devant lui. Elle n'était pas humaine : ce n'était qu'une succession de rouages et pièces métalliques. Des tuyaux contenant un liquide jaunâtre parcouraient la structure et palpitaient comme des veines alors que les doigts métalliques se repliaient doucement.

Une expression de violente douleur passa sur le visage de Squall qui baissa la tête et serra ses poings et sa mâchoire à les briser. Par Shiva, comment avait-il pu faire ça ?…

- Zell ! s'exclama Quistis en descendant vers le jeune homme. Tu…

- Bonjour ma puce, fit l'autre en l'attirant par la taille vers lui et en l'embrassant. Contente de me revoir ?

- Evidemment idiot, répondit-elle doucement. Tu aurais pu me prévenir…

- Je voulais le faire mais…

Il haussa le ton, reportant son regard couleur ciel sur Squall :

- On m'a dit que le « héros » était rentré alors j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise.

- Zell ! le reprit Quistis en jetant un regard inquiet au jeune homme brun qui tremblait de honte et de malaise.

- Quoi ! s'exclama l'autre en se détachant d'elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de lui dire ses quatre vérités après ce qu'il m'a fait !

Il lui brandit sa main bionique sous le nez :

- Il m'a tranché la main ! hurla-t-il, la voix teintée de douleur. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour un Fighter ! Et après ça, il a voulu m'achever en me transperçant avec sa maudite Gunblade !

Alors Squall tomba à genoux devant le jeune homme blond.

- Pardonne moi ! s'écria-t-il, crispant ses doigts sur le tapis, et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réparer le mal que je t'ai fait ! Ma main, mes deux mains, je te les donnerai si je le pouvais ! Je sais que te dire que la folie m'a pris et que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ne changera rien ! Demande ce que tu veux et je le ferais ! Je te le jure !

Zell resta un long moment à regarder le jeune homme brun à genoux devant lui et son air semblait plus partagé entre le doute et l'embarras qu'entre le mépris et la haine. Alors que Quistis allait faire un geste vers lui, il se planta devant Squall qui releva la tête vers lui :

- Je veux que tu te tues, lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Zell…souffla Quistis, horrifiée, alors que Selphie cachait son visage derrière ses mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence de longues minutes et, contre toute attente, Squall se redressa, essuyant ses larmes. Et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zell qui faisait à peu près la même taille que lui :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'autre, les poings serrés. Tu crois peut-être que la vie de Linoa, ma main et le ventre de Quistis ne valent pas ta pauvre existence !

- Ils valent bien plus que ma vie, répondit Squall le visage déformé par la douleur. Mais mourir serait bien trop doux pour ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je vais vivre. Vivre et souffrir toute ma vie pour ce que je vous ai fait. C'est ma décision.

Le silence qui suivit dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Zell ne cessa de scruter le visage de Squall pour essayer d'y lire la vérité. Trop effrayées pour intervenir, les deux filles attendaient avec angoisse le verdict. Et puis, Zell poussa un soupir en haussant les épaules :

- Je n'ai rien à redire à ça, déclara-t-il. C'est bien du Squall.

Il pointa son index métallique vers le jeune homme brun qui se tendit :

- Si tu avais accepté de mourir sur ma demande, je t'aurais forcé à rester en vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir après tout ce que tu as fait. J'y veillerai.

Squall resta un moment interdit. Ce fut Quistis qui parla la première, exprimant ainsi ce que pensait les deux autres :

- Tu le testais ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- Je n'aurais pas supporté que le mec qui m'a battu à plate couture soit devenu une vraie larve, dit simplement Zell. Enfin…Le lion semble toujours là.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Squall et lui fit un faible sourire :

- Mais il me faudra encore du temps pour te pardonner complètement.

L'autre hocha la tête, incapable de parler, partagée entre la joie et la douleur. Le jeune homme blond attira alors Quistis par la taille et fourra son visage dans son cou. Un peu embarrassée par le fait qu'ils soient en public, la jeune femme le réprimanda à voix basse.

- Je te l'emprunte, dit Zell à Squall avec un large sourire. Tu permets ?

- Je…Je t'en prie.

L'autre lui fit un clin d'œil de remerciements alors que la jeune femme blonde rosissait faiblement en le traitant d'idiot. Et la porte du bureau se referma sur le rire clair du Seed blond.

* * *

La cérémonie de sacrement se passa très sobrement. A la différence de Cid, Squall ne savait pas parler aux autres, ni les encourager. Il ne fit qu'un petit discours et ne dit rien à chaque élève en particulier. Il n'aimait pas cette pratique que l'ancien directeur avait laissé derrière lui. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille… « Bravo, un adepte de la Gunblade ». Voilà ce que lui avait dit le petit homme à lunettes. Tu parles…des mots qui s'étaient avérés totalement faux. Et à présent extrêmement douloureux. 

Quand les élèves sortirent de la pièce avec leur diplôme sous le bras et un gigantesque sourire accroché à la figure, Selphie s'approcha de son supérieur :

- Tu as vu les mines qu'ils ont ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant les nouveaux Seeds s'éloigner.

- C'est normal…Nous aussi on était contents.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'ils ont été aussi très flattés que ce soit toi qui les sacre.

Il se tourna vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux sincères et pétillant. Gêné, il détourna le regard. Elle éclata de rire :

- Tu n'as pas changé ! dit-elle en se mettant devant lui, main dans le dos. Toujours aussi ennuyé quand on te complimente.

- …

- Bon allez, je te laisse. Il faut que je finisse de préparer le bal de ce soir.

- Tu fais encore partie du comité d'organisation ? s'étonna le jeune homme brun en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Eh oui ! Au fait, tu ne veux pas en faire partie ?

Il sourit. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle haussa les épaules, faisant exactement la même tête boudeuse que des années auparavant :

- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Et avec un clin d'œil :

- A ce soir !

* * *

Enfin débarrassé du discours de début de bal, Squall fendit la foule d'élèves qui continuaient à l'applaudir et il se dirigea vers les terrasses. Derrière lui, l'orchestre commençait à jouer et les élèves élégamment habillés prenaient place sur la piste de danse, sous le magnifique dôme vitré laissant voir les étoiles dans le ciel noir d'encre. Une fois au calme, Squall s'accouda à la balustrade en respirant profondément. Les bals lui laissaient un mauvais souvenir. Les dernières fois, c'était avec elle. Et c'était tellement bien…Comment est-ce que ça pourrait se passer de nouveau ? 

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et, quelques secondes plus tard, une coupe de champagne se présentait sous son nez. La tenant, Zell. Squall se raidit quelque peu, une boule se formant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il accepta fébrilement en hochant la tête. Le jeune homme blond s'accouda à ses côtés, sirotant de temps à autre son champagne.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé le monde, hein ? dit-il enfin.

- Non, c'est vrai…répondit le jeune homme brun d'une voix faible.

- Pourquoi être devenu Directeur d'une Académie alors ? fit l'autre avec un sourire. Je ne te savais pas masochiste !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Squall. Zell semblait vouloir renouer avec lui…C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai…

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il alors, osant enfin tourner ses yeux verts vers son compagnon tatoué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu aimais draguer les jeunes filles…

- Ouais c'est vrai ! avoua l'autre en s'asseyant sur le bord de la rambarde. Mais plus maintenant.

- Quistis ?

- Ouais, Quistis, répondit Zell, son visage s'illuminant littéralement rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom.

Squall sourit. Si on le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. La jeune femme blonde était loin d'apprécier le Fighter les premières fois qu'ils avaient fait équipe. Elle l'avait alors trouvé irréfléchi, naïf et impulsif. Non. Pas naïf. Niais. Il y eût un court silence entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Zell ne reprenne, à voix basse :

- C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi après que tu sois parti…

Sa main se crispa sur son poignet droit. Squall se sentit mal. Il fallait bien qu'il en reparle à un moment où à un autre…mais que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

- Elle a été formidable, continua le jeune homme blond. Je l'ai vraiment découverte. Et je pense que ça a été réciproque….

Il éclata soudain de rire :

- Elle n'a pas été facile à séduire crois moi ! Elle pensait tout le temps à toi.

Il fit un grand sourire au jeune homme brun qui le regardait, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'embarras.

- Mais j'ai gagné mec ! déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Yes ! Pour une fois, j'ai gagné contre toi ! Et c'est à coup sûr ma plus belle victoire !

Squall ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était heureux pour eux, qu'il les soutiendrait…Tout cela il le pensait, mais n'arrivait pas à le dire. Si seulement les gens pouvaient lire ses pensées…Comme Linoa avait su si bien le faire…

- Zell…commença-t-il d'un ton grave.

Le jeune homme blond reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui, sentant l'importance de ce qui allait suivre.

- Je…je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi…

Zell sourit en voyant le jeune brun baisser la tête et ployer le dos. Et il posa sa main métallique sur son épaule. L'autre releva aussitôt le regard.

- Tu sais…commença le jeune homme tatoué. Te pardonner comme ça m'est encore impossible…Mais je pense que j'y arriverai.

Et devant le regard perdu de son supérieur, il ajouta gravement :

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'arrive mieux à comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir…Si jamais quelqu'un m'enlevait Quistis…Et que tu essayais de m'arrêter…Je pense que moi aussi j'essaierais de te balayer de mon chemin.

Squall le regardait, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Comment avait-il pu considérer, même si c'était longtemps avant, un seul instant ce gars comme un crétin profond, un mec incapable de réfléchir ? Zell avait toujours été loyal envers lui et il avait un cœur d'or. Dire qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant...

- Enfin, je pense que tu m'étendrais d'un seul coup ! lâcha le jeune homme blond en riant.

- Tu es devenu modeste ? s'étonna Squall avec un petit sourire.

- Nan, juste lucide, répondit l'autre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils écoutèrent un long moment la musique et les rires qui provenaient de la salle. Le vent était frais et caressaient leurs visages. C'était agréable…

- Zell…

- Mmh ?

- Merci.

- Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné

- Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

- …De rien.

Dans un même mouvement, ils avalèrent d'une traite leur verre et poussèrent un soupir. Etonnés ils se lancèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, Squall se rendit compte qu'il se sentait mieux. Oui, bien mieux.

- Et bien je vois que l'ambiance est plutôt bonne.

Ils se retournèrent et les yeux bleus de Zell se mirent à briller. Quistis se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée, vêtue d'une splendide robe rouge scintillante, et les regardait avec un sourire.

- Elle est encore meilleure maintenant, fit le jeune homme blond en lui prenant la main et en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Tu es splendide.

- Tu es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle en retenant son châle vaporeux sur ses épaules.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Squall. Mmh. Craquant.

- Est-ce que le grand Directeur de la BGU Squall Lionheart apprécie la soirée ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Trop bruyant à mon goût…

La jeune femme éclata de rire et Squall vit la main de Zell se refermer imperceptiblement sur celle de Quistis.

- Evidemment…Suis-je bête…souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lâcha soudain le jeune homme au visage tatoué en l'attirant doucement.

- Oui je veux bien, répondit-elle en tournant ses yeux clairs vers lui et en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Le visage de Zell se détendit immédiatement et ils s'éloignèrent bars dessus bras dessous après avoir salué Squall. Ce dernier les regarda disparaître dans la pièce baignée de lumière et se retourna, poussant un petit soupir.

Devant lui, les jardins de Balamb. Déserts…Sombres…Il avait l'impression d'appartenir à cette obscurité…Et il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais en sortir.

- Et merde !

Il sursauta. Des mains s'agrippèrent au rebord du balcon de marbre à quelques pas de lui et d'un coup, une jeune fille apparut, se hissant à la simple force de ses bras. Souplement, elle enjamba la rambarde et commença à ôter les feuilles qui traînaient dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Puis, elle défit le nœud de sa robe qu'elle avait fait au niveau de sa hanche pour la relever, et le tissu tomba dans un bruit soyeux jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Sortis de nulle part, elle enfila des escarpins argentés et enfin se redressa, lançant ses cheveux de feu en arrière. Elle était très jolie, cette fille, dans sa longue robe argentée, comme des écailles de poissons, décolletée et à bretelles fines. Elle inspira à fond et se tourna dans sa direction pour atteindre la fenêtre vitrée. Ce fut seulement à ces moments là qu'elle le vit.

Elle se figea, en alerte, tel un chat ayant aperçu quelque chose d'étrange. Et Squall vit dans ses yeux d'ambre qu'elle n'était pas de l'Académie. Elle porta la main au niveau de sa hanche et le jeune homme vit rapidement l'éclat du métal. Elle était armée. Et au vu de la façon dont elle positionnait ses doigts, il devait s'agir d'une arme à feu. Squall se tendit, prêt à contre-attaquer.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était désarmé.

* * *

Vilà vilà… La suite arrivera assez vite je pense, parce que je veux que Squall vive des trucs excitants ! Et croyez moi, le frustré de la vie qu'il est, va bien en baver ! (chuis méchante avec lui…mais ce sera pour son bien, vous verrez ! ;p) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire ! 


	3. Le jeu du chat

Voili voilou la suite! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragée et sachez que vos petits messages me donnent beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de motivation! Même si ça fait un peu prétentieux, j'écris autant pour vous que pour moi! Si si c'est un fait!

Sur ce, je vous laisse en présence de mon esprit de déséquilibrée en espérant que cela vous plaise!

PS: la chanson n'est pas de moi (sigh) mais est tirée de la Comédie musicale "Le Roi Soleil" et donc appartient à ses auteurs, compositeurs, interprètres...tout ça quoi! très jolie chanson d'aileurs!

STOP A LA PUB! et place à l'histoire:-)

* * *

**3. Le jeu du chat, quand le chat n'est pas celui qu'on croit**

La jeune fille aux cheveux de cuivre et aux yeux ambrés le dévisageait attentivement, semblant peser le moindre de ses mouvements. Squall, quant à lui, se rendit compte combien à cet instant une arme lui manquait. Il ne sentait pas le poids rassurant de sa Gunblade sur son dos…Assez ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle !

D'un seul coup, l'inconnue se redressa, croisant les mains dans son dos et s'approcha de lui avec un large sourire sur le visage. Le Seed se détendit visiblement mais resta sur ses gardes. On ne l'aurait pas avec des ruses aussi grossières.

- Salut, fit-elle toujours avec son beau sourire.

Et il remarqua qu'elle était décidément bien jolie, encore plus dans la lumière. Il ne répondit pas, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire.

- C'est la salle de bal là, hein ? dit-elle en se redressant légèrement pour voir les couples évoluer derrière la carrure de Squall. Ouf ! J'ai cru que je m'étais encore plantée ! Tout à l'heure je suis arrivée dans une sorte de serre glauque avec des tas de bestioles ! C'était horrible ! Enfin, plus pour elles que pour moi !

Elle éclata de rire, l'air parfaitement détendue et candide. Le jeune homme brun ne comprenait plus rien. Elle allait l'attaquer oui ou non ?

- Tu sais que c'est interdit d'entrer comme ça ? remarqua-t-il en gardant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

- Oh c'est bon ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai été invitée par un gars…

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire particulièrement aguichant et en s'approchant doucement :

- Et puis…fit-elle d'une voix chaude. Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais de la direction…

Squall recula d'un pas, légèrement perdu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on soit ainsi avec lui. Et il n'aimait guère que l'on s'approche de lui avec des intentions…peu claires. Elle se mit à rire en le voyant agir de la sorte, renforçant sans le vouloir l'embarras et le trouble du jeune homme :

- Allez allez ! le rassura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te manger va ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de papoter mais il faut que j'aille bosser !

- Bosser ? releva-t-il, étonné.

- Yep ! fit-elle, son visage s'illuminant. Je suis chanteuse. Enfin, au moins ce soir.

Il ne dit rien. Tout cela lui paraissait étrange. Selphie ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Rapidement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'éloigna vers la porte vitrée en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Un petit remerciement d'avance pour garder le silence, et parce que tu es très mignon ! lâcha-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bal.

Squall resta pétrifié de longues secondes. Puis il secoua la tête et frappa du poing la rambarde de marbre avant d'y croiser les bras et d'y poser son front. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pendant quelques instants, il s'était dit que cela n'était pas désagréable…Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Une pourriture, un salaud, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il ne pouvait pas oublier Linoa comme ça…Impossible…

Il essaya de retrouver son calme, respirant profondément. Le parfum de l'étrange jeune fille tournait encore autour de lui et, autant irrité qu'apeuré, il décida de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Aussi, il pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bal et s'arrêta malgré lui au bout de quelques pas seulement.

Les couples dansaient lentement sur un air doux et mélancolique. Et une voix pure et claire emplissait l'air. Les yeux clairs du jeune homme se posèrent rapidement sur la chanteuse éclairait par une lumière bleutée. Sur la scène, appuyée au piano, entourée par les musiciens, un micro dans les mains, l'inconnue chantait. Elle semblait vivre chacune des paroles de sa chanson, poursuivie par les douces plaintes des instruments.

_J'ai vu le jour à l'ombre des barreaux_

_Fille d'assassin, je suis née condamnée_

_Les fées m'avaient tournée le dos_

_Là d'où je viens je n'ai rien à garder_

_J'ai vu le jour incrusté_

_Sur ma peau_

_Je ne suis plus qu'un nom à effacer_

_Alors d'accord_

_Qu'une danse emporte ma vie_

_Et je suivrai la danse_

_Et qu'importe ce qu'ils en pensent_

_Alors d'accord_

_Qu'une danse m'attache à lui_

_Et je suivrai ses pas malgré ce que l'on dira_

_Alors je serai à lui…_

_Alors je serai à toi…_

Le violon tint la dernière note et les applaudissements explosèrent dans la grande salle. Radieuse, la jeune fille s'inclina puis enchaîna sur une chanson beaucoup plus agitée. Squall, adossé au mur du fond, l'observait entre les bras levés et les élèves qui sautillaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient. Quelque chose lui semblait familier en elle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver quoi. En tous cas, elle était véritablement à l'aise sur scène et les Balambiens semblaient apprécier sa musique. Qu'ils en profitent…Le programme qu'il leur avait préparé pour la suite ne serait pas de tout repos.

Après une dizaine de chansons, la chanteuse s'inclina recevant un torrent d'applaudissements puis elle descendit de l'estrade, les musiciens reprenant leurs morceaux. Elle fut aussitôt accostée par une foule d'admirateurs et de prétendants qui lui proposèrent des verres ou une danse. Elle accepta une coupe avec un sourire, remercia poliment puis laissa divaguer ses yeux ambrés sur le monde qui s'agitait autour d'elle. Et, étrangement, son regard de braise rencontra presque aussitôt celui de Squall. Celui détourna la tête, légèrement gêné. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle vienne le voir. Quoique…il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit…Et vite.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il sentit soudain qu'on lui attrapait la manche. Par réflexe, il se dégagea brutalement et la personne qui avait voulu l'arrêter évita souplement son coude.

- Eh ben ! fit la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés. Un peu plus et je me prenais ton coude dans la figure ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il se tu. Il s'excusait ? Pour quoi faire ? Après tout c'était elle qui venait de le toucher. Il n'était pas dans son tort. Il allait de nouveau se retourner lorsqu'elle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Dis, lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi ?

Il la dévisagea un instant. Elle devait avoir…Dix sept, dix huit ans à tout casser. Une jeune fille de cet âge n'était-elle pas sensée être timide et réservée ? Mouais, pas forcément en fait. Selphie était un parfait contre exemple. Linoa aussi d'ailleurs…

- Allez, on y va, déclara-t-elle soudain en le tirant par la main, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Non, je ne préfère pas, se défendit-il pitoyablement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en braquant sur lui ses yeux de chat. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser, c'est vraiment vieillot comme excuse !

- Je ne préfère pas y aller, c'est tout, déclara-t-il en essayant de se dégager sans attirer sur eux tous les regards. Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour…

- Mais moi je veux danser avec toi ! fit-elle avec un entêtement de petite fille. Regarde, tu es le seul à être assorti avec moi.

Soit. Elle marquait un point. Il était le seul à porter un uniforme à bordures argentées. L'uniforme normal des Seeds était noir et doré. Mais lui, il était le Directeur de la BGU après tout. Sa tenue était donc spéciale. Dire qu'elle ne savait même pas ça…Il secoua la tête. Non. C'était un argument totalement idiot. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois comm…Seconde fois ?

Ce fut alors comme si une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, ces souvenirs si beaux mais qu'il avait voulu tellement voulu oublier. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux raides et noirs, vêtue d'une très jolie robe jaune. Elle aussi voulait le convaincre à danser. Et comme à ce moment là, elle s'était montrée entêtée et il n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Pourquoi cela ne recommencerait-il pas ?…Parce que cette fille n'était pas Linoa. Parce que Linoa ne le prendrait plus jamais par la main pour le traîner sur la piste de danse. Non. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois.

Lorsque Squall reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés lui avait fait poser sa main sur sa taille et voilà qu'ils tourbillonnaient avec les autres. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Tu vois que tu sais danser ! dit-elle sur un air de triomphe alors qu'il la faisait tourner.

Il se contenta de soupirer en réglant ses pas sur les siens. Après tout, pour une danse, il n'allait pas mourir. Il suffisait de ne pas penser et d'exécuter les mouvements les uns après les autres, mécaniquement. La musique ne parvenait presque pas à ses oreilles, il se contentait de regarder les gestes de sa cavalière pour enchaîner. Cette dernière avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Elle s'étalait en sourires et tournoyait avec une grâce peu commune. En la voyant ainsi, on avait du mal à l'imaginer en train de dégommer des monstres ou à escalader à la force des bras les murs lisses de la BGU. Cette image tira un petit sourire à Squall. Et le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

- Waoh ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient pour reprendre la valse. Tu es encore mieux quand tu souris !

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, parfaitement embarrassé. Elle éclata de rire.

- Ah bah non ! fit-elle en levant la main pour lui faire tourner son visage vers elle. Je préfère quand tu me regardes.

Squall ne répondit rien. Cette fille le décontenançait totalement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle se trouvait illégalement dans une école militaire en train de danser et flirter outrageusement avec le Directeur. Lorsqu'elle allait l'apprendre, elle allait à tous les coups faire une syncope. Elle rapprocha soudain son visage du sien, faisant glisser sa main de l'épaule de Squall jusqu'à sa nuque. Le jeune homme brun eût un petit mouvement de recul.

- Surtout ne regarde pas autour de nous, souffla-t-elle d'un air faussement confidentiel, mais je crois que nous sommes observés…

Intrigué, Squall jeta un œil aux alentours et faillit s'étouffer. Une large cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et les élèves regardaient avec un silence respectueux et admiratif le couple composé de leur directeur et de la chanteuse évoluer sous le feu des projecteurs. Rien que de voir les yeux luisant d'extase des élèves, Squall se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait horreur de ça. La jeune fille en revanche était radieuse et continuait comme si de rien était. Lorsque la dernière note résonna enfin, les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle et Squall remercia par quelques signes de tête avant de s'éloigner. Quand il sentit qu'on le retenait de nouveau par le bras, il crut qu'il allait crier d'exaspération. Cependant ce ne fut pas le charmant visage de l'inconnue qu'il rencontra, mais la face goguenarde de Zell.

- Eh bien Monseigneur le Directeur, je ne connaissais point votre don pour la danse ! fit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pitié, oublie tout ce que tu as vu et lance un sort d'aphasie de masse, grogna le jeune homme brun en attrapant une coupe de champagne et en l'avalant d'une traite.

- Alors ça ! Tu rêves ! déclara l'autre avec un air niais. Tu peux être sûr que ça va rester dans les annales !

Squall fit une moue dégoûtée alors que son ami blond se mettait au garde à vous, une main sur son cœur et en papillonnant des yeux :

- Squall Lionheart restera dans nos cœurs comme le directeur de la BGU qui danse le mieux la valse à cinq temps !

- Génial, grogna l'autre.

- Allons allons, fit Quistis en s'approchant d'eux et en prenant le bras de Zell qui souriait toujours comme un benêt. Cette danse était parfaite.

Squall leva les yeux vers elle. Et à son regard, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

- Je…commença-t-elle.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça…souffla-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas, pardonne moi, fit-elle rapidement alors que le regard bleu de Zell allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Squall sur un ton qui n'avait rien de rassurant. C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien ce soir… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sorte d'ici…Cet air est malsain…

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, le jeune homme blond entourant sa petite amie de son bras. Squall allait partir lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers eux :

- Quistis, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible. Tu essaies de me trouver qui est cette fille et comment elle a fait pour entrer.

- Pas de problème, répondit la jeune femme blonde. Repose toi bien.

Le jeune homme se retourna sans un mot et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres glacés et déserts des couloirs de l'université.

* * *

Squall s'essuya le visage en sueur à l'aide d'une serviette. Il revenait de son long jogging matinal dans les jardins déserts de Balamb. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée, dans le calme et la solitude. N'entendre que le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, les battements rapides de son cœur et son souffle régulier…

Il suspendit son geste lorsque le ronronnement du fax laser parvint à ses oreilles. Bienvenu dans le monde réel… Laissant la serviette autour de son cou, il arracha la feuille fraîchement imprimée et entreprit de la lire. Encore une liste de candidats qui voulaient intégrer la BGU en milieu d'année…Depuis qu'il était revenu, Balamb était devenue plus populaire et cotée que jamais. Un bien pour l'université mais un mal pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir plus d'élèves, il n'y en avait déjà bien assez qui le fixaient avec des grands yeux de merlan fris quand il traversait les couloirs.

Ce fut alors que quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte et entra avant même qu'il en donne la permission. Il faillit s'étouffer en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de l'inconnue de la veille. En revanche, quand elle l'aperçu, elle lui décocha un magnifique sourire.

- Salut, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil dans la pièce. Il n'est pas le dirlo ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Squall. Elle continuait à le prendre pour un élève…Ca pouvait être marrant…Aussi, il fit non de la tête et elle sembla se détendre, pénétrant dans la pièce et refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Toi aussi tu as été convoqué ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Tiens ? Tu fouilles dans les papiers du directeur ? Montre !

Avant même qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, elle regardait déjà la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Hey ! Regarde, je suis là ! fit-elle en montrant un nom du doigt dans la colonne « admis ».

Naya Nasiken. C'était son nom.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit hier soir que tu n'appartenais pas à la BGU ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- Parce que je ne suis véritablement une Balambienne qu'aujourd'hui. Je viens justement pour qu'on me donne la paperasse nécessaire. Regarde je viens juste de recevoir mon uniforme ! Il me va bien non ?

Elle pirouetta sur elle même, rayonnante. Et il se rendit compte, qu'en effet, elle le portait assez bien.

- Et toi ? lâcha-t-elle en braquant ses yeux ambrés sur elle. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Il réfléchit rapidement. Pour une fois, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Elle était probablement une des seules personnes à ne pas le connaître à des lieues à la ronde et il avait envie d'en profiter.

- J'ai écrasé des fleurs en faisant mon jogging, dit-il simplement.

- Non ? fit-elle en ouvrant de gros yeux. Et ils t'ont convoqué pour ça !

- Disons que la fleur n'a pas apprécié et que j'ai du la forcer à retourner sous terre.

La jeune fille se mit à pouffer.

- Espèce de brute, lâcha-t-elle en lui enfonçant un coude dans les côtes.

- Tu peux parler.

- Hein ?

- Tu grimpes un mur lisse à mains nues, tu démolis les monstres de la serre et tu me traînes de force sur la piste de danse.

- Pauvre petit chou ! susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu es bien à plaindre…Martyrisé par une fille !

Squall ne répondit rien mais un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Non. Décidément cette fille n'était pas normale. Naya, puisque tel était son nom, lui sourit en retour, sans avoir l'air de trop savoir pourquoi. Puis son regard ambré se posa sur le tissu qui recouvrait la vitrine un peu plus loin. Et le Seed sentit aussitôt le danger.

- Il ressemble à quoi le dirlo ? fit la jeune fille en s'approchant de la vitrine.

- Ne touche pas à ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je ne touche pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil irrité. Je regarde c'est tout.

Et joignant les gestes à la parole, elle souleva le tissu. L'éclat que renvoya la lame de l'arme sembla percuter Squall de plein fouet et il eût l'impression qu'un Ao venait lui écraser la poitrine. Le souffle court, il s'appuya contre son bureau, baissant la tête pour détacher son regard clair de cet éclat aveuglant.

- Waoh…souffla la jeune fille, ses yeux d'ambre luisant d'admiration. LA célèbre Gunblade…Lionheart…Elle est splendide…

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le verre, suivant la lame jusqu'à la cassure. Son nez se renfrogna :

- On dirait qu'elle a été brisée nette…dit-elle pour elle même en la regardant sous tes les coutures.

Mais soudain le tissus recouvrit de nouveau la vitrine. Squall toisait la jeune fille de son regard clair et froid. Et il ne put que ressentir un peu d'étonnement lorsqu'elle soutint ce regard que n'importe qui d'autre essayait d'éviter.

- Quoi ! fit-elle d'un ton un peu agressif. Je ne fais rien de mal !

- Fouiner dans les affaires des autres n'est pas une chose qui se fait, lâcha-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour l'éloigner de la vitrine.

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant avec une vigueur qui le surprit. Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire la morale !

Il ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux après tout. Mais cette fille l'amusait et l'énervait en même temps et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il la vit de nouveau ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit assez violemment sur Quistios et Zell.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… ? commença la jeune femme blonde, en colère.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Squall en compagnie de la jeune fille et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque le jeune homme la salua militairement :

- Désolé Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il d'une voix forte en baissant la tête. Nous avons juste réglé un petit différent.

Les autres présents parurent un bref instant étonnés. Puis chacun se reprit à sa façon. Naya suivit l'exemple de Squall en saluant Quistis, celle ci se redressant quelque peu, l'air sévère. Quant à Zell, il se mit à pouffer en fermant la porte.

- Très bien, grogna la jeune femme blonde en allant s'asseoir derrière le grand bureau. Que voulez vous ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta Zell, hilare, en regardant Squall.

Ce dernier resta de marbre alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu jeta au Figther un regard soupçonneux.

- Honneur aux dames, lâcha platement Squall.

- Hein ? fit Naya avant de se reprendre. Ah oui ! Naya Nasiken ! clama-t-elle soudain d'une voix puissante les faisant tous sursauter. Je viens chercher les papiers de fin d'inscription après avoir remporté le test d'entrée !

- D'ailleurs, on vous donne vingt sur vingt en chant ! remarqua Zell avec son plus beau sourire de charmeur alors que la jeune fille rosissait légèrement.

- Là n'est pas la question, trancha Quistis d'une voix froide. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous adresser mais à ma secrétaire. Vous pouvez sortir.

Et avec un sourire cruel en faisant craquer ses jointures :

- Je dois m'occuper de ce jeune homme.

Squall ne broncha pas alors que Zell repartit dans un fou rire. Naya eût un temps d'hésitation. Cela ne lui fut pas pardonné par une Quistis visiblement de mauvais poil :-

- Eh bien quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme blonde en se levant. Vous avez besoin que je vous indique la sortie ?

- Oh non non, répondit l'autre en faisant tourner une mèche de ses cheveux de feu autour de es doigts. C'est juste que je vous vois mal sur un champ de bataille en train de brandir cette Gunblade.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Squall essayait de ne penser. Surtout ne pas penser. Mais il sentait le regard de ses deux amis sur lui. Et cela le rendit soudain nerveux.

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires, grogna Quistis.

- Je croyais que Squall Leonhart était un homme, continua l'autre sans ciller. Et d'après les rumeurs, il est plutôt pas mal…

- Ce ne sont que des racontars jeune fille, lâcha soudain Quistis avec un sourire hautain. Parce que vous êtes un membre de la BGU vous devez à présent garder ce secret pour vous comme tous les élèves de cette Université : Squall Leonhart n'est pas un homme. C'est bien moi, le Directeur de cette place. Et je me fiche de savoir si cela vous convient ou non. A présent sortez avant que l'envie ne me prenne de vous balancer par la fenètre !

- …sachant que nous sommes en train de survoler l'océan, conclut Zell avec un sourire.

Naya ne répondit rien. Elle fixa encore quelques instants Quistis puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Squall, elle sortit.

Zell éclata de rire et Quistis foudroya du regard le jeune homme brun dont les épaules tressautaient :

- C'est ça, moque toi ! gronda-t-elle, vexée.

- « Squall Leonhart n'est pas un homme », répéta-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je suis sensé être quoi alors ?

- Une femme, s'exclama Quistis en se laissant retomber dans le large fauteuil. C'est bien mieux d'être une femme !

- Bon, et si tu nous expliquais ? demanda Zell une fois calmé.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, fit Squall en haussant les épaules, prenant un des papiers que Quistis avait apporté avec elle.

- Ah si ! s'exclama cette dernière en croisant les bras et en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais me faire passer pour toi en face de cette fille ! Pourquoi ?

Squall réfléchit quelques instants, les autres, habitués, attendant patiemment la réponse. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela lui avait paru drôle sur le moment. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait fait rire. Cela faisait du bien de rire…Il avait failli oublier ce que c'était. Le voyant se rembrunir peu à peu, Quistis agita ses mains devant elle :

- Ok Ok ! dit-elle rapidement. Laisse tomber, je comprends. Si ça te fais du bien, pourquoi pas…

Elle contourna le bureau et s'approcha de lui. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son bras. Et s'étonna de ne pas le voir faire mine de se retirer.

- Ne te force pas trop, souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais bien.

La jeune femme blonde lui sourit, très gentiment. Puis elle lui tapota le bras et s'éloigna, suivie de Zell. Et au regard que lui lança le Figther avant de sortir, Squall sentit bien que ce dernier ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance.

* * *

Le Directeur de la BGU se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Cette nouvelle journée avait été épuisante. Il était sollicité de tous les côtés à la fois et ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être assailli par quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose de vital à lui faire faire. Quistis avait couru autour de lui toute la journée, essayant de le décharger le plus possible de tout ce travail, mais cela n'avait guère été utile. Après tout, c'était bien lui le Tueur d'Ultimecia. Et c'était lui que tout le monde voulait. 

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond sombre au dessus de lui. Il n'entendait que faiblement le bruit des hélices de la BGU. Sinon, tout était calme. Le couvre feu avait été sonné depuis des heures à présent et même les amoureux transis de la terrasse de la sphère de combat avait du regagner leur chambre. L'endroit était devenu plus dangereux à présent. Depuis le bal de sacrement, il y avait de cela maintenant quatre jours, Squall avait fait importé de nouveaux monstres dans la sphère. Un Sulfor et deux griffons entre autres. Autant dire que les étudiants n'aveint guère envie de tomber dessus. Comme ces monstres voyaient leur cage s'ouvrirent automatiquement à dix heures et que donc, à partir de cet heure, ils pouvaient se balader librement dans la sphère jusqu'au matin, les étudiants quittaient la zone bien avant cet horaire. Un petit groupe avait essayé de braver l'interdit. Squall et Zell avaient du intervenir pour éviter qu'il y ait des morts et la plupart de jeunes prétentieux s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie…Et y étaient encore !

Mais ce que Squall trouvait le plus épuisant était d'éviter Naya dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle découvre sa véritable identité et autant dire qu'elle l'apprendrait tout de suite si ne serait-ce qu'une seul élève les voyait bavarder tranquillement. Cette fille avait un effet apaisant sur le jeune homme. L'idée d'être apprécié pour lui même lui était très agréable. Mais il se contrôlait. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Et cette jeune fille avait tendance à le mener dans cette voie. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

Pourtant…Plus il y pensait…Plus il la trouvait…Charmante. Squall poussa un long soupir. Il se contredisait en permanence et à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait son cerveau se changeait en ketchup pour bretzels. Il allait se retourner de nouveau lorsqu'un cri retentit. Un cri de terreur. Et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

Bondissant dans le couloir, il se précipita dans les escaliers, bousculant au passage les élèves encore endormis mais déjà paniqués qui commençaient à se presser dans les couloirs. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'un autre cri retentit. Un hurlement de rage…Et de désespoir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naya semblant vouloir le retenir, certainement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et enjamba la balustrade pour atterrir souplement un étage plus bas. Et là il se pétrifia.

Agenouillé au milieu du couloir devant la porte de sa chambre, dans une large mare rouge, Zell avait une large blessure à la tête dont le sang se mêlait à ses larmes. Son visage crispé par la douleur reposait contre les cheveux blonds qui commençaient à virer au rouge. Et dans ses bras tremblants, Quistis, inanimée, une large blessure sur tout son corps.

_**A Suivre...**_

**_

* * *

Quistis est-elle morte? Squall arrivera-t-il à contenir la colère de Zell? Et qui est cette etrange jeune fille en fin de compte? _Mouhahaha! **Ca fait très bande annonce! mdr! Bon allez j'arrète et je me remets au boulot! A bientôt!


	4. Tapi dans l'ombre

**

* * *

**

Voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée avec leur review! J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu mais j'étais en concours donc pas beaucoup de temps pour moi... Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Naya) et la chanson est 'Encore du temps' tirée de la comédie musicale Le roi soleil. D'ailleurs, ce serait cool d'écouter la chanson en même temps que vous lisez la fic (si vous l'avez bien sûr) pour comprendre l'ambiance mélancolique...ce n'est pas vraiment que je sois fan de cette comédie musicale, mais elle est quand même chouette et elle colle super bien aux sentiments de mes persos!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais je voulais faire avancer l'histoire! Je ne pense pas vraiment que ça vous dérange! ;-)

Enfin voilà! J'arrète le papotage et je remercie une dernière fois ceux à qui ma fic plaise! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**4 : Tapi dans l'ombre…**

Adossé contre le mur, Squall regardait les infirmières se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il semblait absent. En réalité, son cerveau était en ébullition. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?…Quel intérêt de s'attaquer à Quistis ? La réponse la plus simple était que quelqu'un, et il lui était difficile de choisir qui parmi sa multitude d'ennemis, voulait certainement le déstabiliser lui. Après tout, la jeune femme blonde était sa plus proche collaboratrice et une amie très chère. Autant dire un de ses rares points faibles…L'avoir attaquée dans le bastion même de Squall avait été un coup de maître, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue. De quoi montrer au monde que non seulement que Squall n'était pas intouchable mais, pire, que les Seeds ne valaient plus rien. Ce simple acte venait de percer une brèche gigantesque dans le bouclier que Cid avait eu tant de mal à dresser.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il y avait plus important. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Quistis était sur la table d'opération. Hémorragie interne. Autant dire que sa vie se jouait à ce moment même. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Zell était assis sur un banc. La tête dans les mains, les doigts crispés sur les bandages qui lui entouraient le crâne. Il avait pris un violent coup qui lui avaient ouvert le cuir chevelu. Beaucoup de sang mais peu de gravité en fin de compte. Non. Seule Quistis avait vraiment été visée. Mais quel genre d'assassin laisserait en vie quelqu'un qui, visiblement, avait voulu lui barrer la route pour ne s'occuper que de sa cible ? Squall ne savait pas. Cette question, comme de nombreuses autres, ne faisait que créer un brouillard malsain dans sa tête, et il porta la main à son front. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?…

La porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit soudain sur l'équipe de chirurgiens et les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent rapidement du médecin qui s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche.

- Alors ? demanda Zell d'une voix étranglée, les yeux rougis.

- Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie, dit simplement le médecin.

Et voyant le soulagement sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs, il ajouta rapidement :

- Mais rien n'est gagné. Tout va se jouer dans les prochains jours.

- Quand pourrons nous la voir ? demanda alors Squall en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami blond qui serrait les poings.

- Dès que les infirmières l'auront installée dans une chambre blanche.

Les yeux de Zell s'écarquillèrent et soudain, la colère se lut sur visage :

- Quoi ! rugit-il en attrapant le pauvre médecin par le col. Pourquoi vous voulez la mettre dans cette boîte de conserve ! Vous la considérez déjà morte c'est ça ! Espèce de salopard !

- Mais je…commença pitoyablement l'homme.

- Arrêtez de me raconter des salades ! Je sais parfaitement que ceux qui rentrent dans ces chambres n'ont presque aucune chance d'en sortir ! et vous…Vous…

Sa voix se brisa alors que ses poings se crispaient sur la blouse du médecin, pâle comme un mort. Cependant, les yeux bleus du Fighter étaient plus durs que la glace :

- Je ne vous laisserez pas faire, gronda-t-il. Soignez la !

- Mais je ne peux pas, je…

- Soignez la ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Squall saisit soudain le jeune homme blond par le bras qui tenait l'infortuné médecin et braqua son regard clair dans celui de son ami :

- Zell, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Lâche le.

L'autre ne bougea pas, ses mâchoires se serrant, laissant voir les muscles tendus palpiter sous la peau.

- Zell, répéta Squall plus fort en resserrant sa prise.

- La ferme… marmonna le jeune homme blond sans lâcher du regard le médecin.

- Lâche le.

- La ferme ! De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ! hurla-t-il soudain en libérant l'homme de son étreinte et en balançant son poing en direction de la figure de Squall.

Ce dernier esquiva rapidement et le coup du Fighter atteignit le mur blanc de l'hôpital de plein fouet, le faisant voler en éclat. Le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé, Zell chercha son adversaire des yeux mais Squall fut plus rapide. Il passa derrière lui et passa son bras autour de sas gorge, serrant à l'étouffer. Le jeune homme blond commença à se débattre en poussant des cris rauques de rage mais le Seed tenait bon. Soudain, Zell cessa de se débattre. Et il se mit à hurler. Un hurlement de douleur.

Squall le lâcha doucement et son ami se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, sanglotant bruyamment, laissant sa colère et sa douleur l'envahir. Il le regarda un long moment. Il se voyait. Oui, c'était lui, là, prostré sur ce sol glacial. Les larmes qui coulaient en abondance, c'étaient les siennes. Et ces sentiments, c'étaient les siens aussi. Douleur, culpabilité, impuissance... Haine.

* * *

Elle paraissait calme, sereine. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Mais c'était sans compter les dizaines de tuyaux et d'aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le corps et qui se connectaient à d'innombrables machines aux lumières multicolores. Et là, sur cet écran, les battements de son cœur. Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre qui les séparait de la chambre immaculée où était allongée Quistis, Zell la regardait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Peut-être pensait-il que s'il la regardait avec insistance, elle finirait par ouvrir doucement les yeux et tourner la tête vers lui, avec un sourire ? Squall savait que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Il avait prié des jours et des jours, passé des nuits entières à fixer les paupières closes de Linoa, à lui demander de les ouvrir de nouveau, de lui sourire encore une fois…Juste une dernière fois…Il ne s'était rien passé. Les yeux de Linoa s'étaient fermés à jamais. Et elle ne sourirait plus jamais non plus.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Quistis. Son cœur battait encore. Oui. Il le voyait sur cette machine là bas. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Pas elle. Aussi, il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis depuis maintenant une heure et, sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil en arrière. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir de nouveau en son ami. Non, vraiment aucune envie.

Dehors, la ville d'Esthar était en effervescence comme de coutume. Squall espérait que les journalistes découvriraient ce qu'il s'était passé le plus tard possible. Il n'avait aucune envie que Zell subisse en plus la pression des médias. Connaissant son ami, il écrabouillerait certainement toutes les caméras qu'il verrait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux papiers à sensations qui se dépêcheraient de publier un article sur la violence des combattants. Pour changer…

Son vidéo bippeur sonna au moment où il embarquait dans la navette qui devait le ramener à Balamb. C'était son père.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

Squall vit que son visage était inquiet. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Laguna devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui que pour son amie.

- On ne sait pas, répondit simplement Squall d'une voix morne. Il faut attendre quelques jours.

- Je vois…

Il y eût un silence seulement interrompu par le vrombissement du moteur de la navette.

- Merci d'avoir prévenu ce médecin, dit soudain le jeune homme. Il l'a prise en charge dès que nous sommes arrivés.

- De rien, fit son père en hochant la tête. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Squall esquissa un petit sourire et il vit le président d'Esthar froncer les sourcils.

- Mon boulot.

* * *

Les étudiants s'étaient tous rassemblés selon sa volonté dans le gymnase et, en les regardant depuis l'endroit caché où il était, Squall les voyait discuter entre eux avec agitation. Ils semblaient partagés entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Il poussa un long soupir. Il détestait faire cela. Mais la situation était plus que grave. Quelqu'un voulait les voir disparaître, lui et la BGU. Il n'en était pas question. Il avait sauvé Balamb d'une guerre, d'une armée titanesque et d'une sorcière possédant les pouvoirs du temps. Ce n'était pas un seul gars tapi comme un rat dans l'obscurité qui réussirait à lui faire mettre un genou à terre. Jamais. 

Derrière lui, Selphie arriva en courant. A sa demande, elle avait revêtue l'uniforme des Seeds, comme tous les autres professeurs. Elle lui tendit un papier sur lequel se tenait une série de noms :

- Voilà la liste de tous ceux qui ont eu, un jour ou l'autre, des différents avec la BGU depuis que tu es directeur, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Tu as un paquet d'ennemis !

- J'en ai bien plus si tu ajoutes toutes les connaissance de Linoa, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

La jeune femme brune hocha la tête, compatissante. Squall parcourut rapidement la liste puis secoua la tête.

- Je verrai ça plus tard, lâcha-t-il sourdement. Pour l'instant…

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'assemblée surexcitée des élèves. Selphie, qui le regardait depuis un long moment, lui tapota le bras en lui souriant gentiment :

- Je vais t'annoncer, dit-elle simplement.

Squall ne répondit rien mais lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Cette fille aussi, il l'avait mal jugée. Elle faisait toujours tout pour être utile…Même si parfois elle en faisait trop ! Mais au fond…Elle était un peu comme lui en réalité. Tous ses actes ressemblaient à des « Regardez moi ! Je suis là ! Pourquoi vous ne me voyez pas ! ». Oui. C'était exactement ça. Petite fille perdue au milieu du monde des adultes. Et qui essayait vainement de sortir la tête de la foule pour retrouver son chemin. Ou quelqu'un qui l'accepterait. Aucun espoir pour Squall. La seule jeune femme à lui avoir jamais pris la main pour l'entraîner loin de ces rues bondées n'était plus de ce monde. A cause de lui. Il avait causé sa propre perte. Et il la vivrait jusqu'au bout.

- Je vous demande de faire silence ! retentit la voix puissante et suraiguë de Selphie dans le micro, entraînant un crissement insupportable des enceintes et des grimaces de la part de toutes les personnes présentes.

Après avoir jeté un regard assassin à la régie de son, la jeune professeur brune se retourna vers l'assemblée.

- Silence ! répéta-t-elle alors que les derniers murmures se taisaient. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ne rendez pas les choses plus désagréables qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Bien. Le Directeur de la BGU, Squall Leonhart, va venir vous parler. Ecoutez le avec attention, il n'a pas l'intention de répéter.

Elle recula de quelques pas dans l'intention de laisser sa place à Squall qui s'avança dans la lumière puis soudain, elle sembla changer d'avis, et elle attrapa le micro à pleines mains :

- Et le premier qui l'ouvre pendant que le Directeur parle sera suspendu par son caleçon au dessus de la cage du Sulfor ! C'est clair !

Devant le silence apeuré qui s'était installé, Selphie sourit de contentement. Puis elle remit consciencieusement le micro en place, arrachant aux enceintes encore quelques hurlements déchirants, et se recula de quelques pas, faisant un petit signe poli de la tête à Squall. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, ce dernier aurait certainement été en train de retenir un fou rire qui ne faisait qu'empirer l'état infantile de la petite brunette. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Cette réaction l'avait surpris mais, dans un sens, il lui en était reconnaissant. Au moins, il ne serait pas interrompu et n'aurait pas à dire plus de mots que nécessaires.

- Elèves de Balamb, tonna-t-il les faisant tous sursauter. Vous êtes ici car la sous-directrice de la BGU, Quistis Trepe, a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Elle est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort.

Il cessa de parler et observa avec attention les visages de ceux présents. Certains élèves avaient pâlis, d'autres attendaient la suite, semblant bouillir de colère.

- Les plus âgés d'entre vous se souviennent très certainement du conflit nous ayant opposés aux troupes de Galbadia il y a de cela cinq ans, continua-t-il en pesant tous ses mots. La situation est aujourd'hui exactement la même.

Cette fois, il y eut des murmures terrifiés. Et Squall crut bon d'exprimer à haute voix ce que tous pensaient.

- Oui, Balambiens, il s'agit bien d'une guerre ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte. Quelqu'un cherche à faire plier la BGU ! J'ignore encore de qui il s'agit mais je compte bien le découvrir. D'ici là, je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'une discipline à toute épreuve. Jamais les Seeds n'ont subit d'échec et cela n'arrivera pas tant que je serai à la tête de Balamb ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent gravement, certaines filles s'étant prises par la main pour se rassurer. Squall soupira intérieurement. Ces élèves n'étaient pas ceux qui occupaient la BGU il y avait de cela cinq ans. Non. Rien à voir.

- Je place la BGU en quarantaine, conclut-il enfin. Les permissions sont toutes annulées jusqu'à prochain ordre. Un couvre feu est désormais imposé à huit heures. Des patrouilles composées de professeurs passeront dans les couloirs toute la nuit et ont ordre d'attaquer à vue. Autant dire, qu'il vaut mieux pour votre sécurité, ne pas enfreindre les règles. Des cours intenses de préparation à une éventuelle attaque débuteront dès demain et remplaceront tous les autres jusqu'à ce que je juge que la situation n'est plus critique. Inutile de pleurnicher ou de s'énerver, cela n'arrangera rien.

Et il ajouta d'un ton grinçant :

- Vous êtes tous des futurs Seeds. Ne me faites pas honte en vous comportant comme des mauviettes.

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil supplémentaire aux élèves perdus, il quitta la scène, la voix de Shu résonnant dans le micro pour donner la marche à suivre. Il se dirigea droit à son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil alors que Selphie refermait la porte derrière eux.

- Ton discours n'était pas très rassurant, osa-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

- Ce n'était pas le but, gronda le jeune homme brun en saisissant la liste qu'elle lui tendait. Il faut les secouer un peu…

- Là, tu les as carrément commotionnés, l'accusa-t-elle en braquant ses yeux noisettes sur lui. Des soldats terrifiés ne sont pas très utiles dans le cas d'un siège…

- Ils n'ont rien de soldats. Ils ne tiendraient pas un jour dans une bataille.

Selphie le regarda attentivement une longue minute avant de reprendre. Il s'étonna de ce tact. Elle avait mûri finalement. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille perdue à ce moment là.

- Tu as reparlé de la bataille contre Gabaldia, reprit-elle alors qu'il relevait ses yeux clairs vers elle. Tous les élèves ont participé à cet instant-là. Et nous avons tenus bon.

- Mais enfin Selphie, ouvre les yeux ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table et en se levant dans un même mouvement. Ces gamins n'ont rien en commun avec les Balambiens d'il y a cinq ans ! A ce moment là, les élèves étaient forts, ils avaient un mental, un physique ! Tous ont répondu à l'appel et organisé eux-mêmes les défenses ! Tous étaient restés fidèles à Cid si tu te rappelles et ils n'ont pas cédé, même quand les monstres courraient dans les couloirs ! Il y avait des poches de résistances partout !

- Mais ce sera pareil cette fois ! répliqua la jeune fille en lui tenant tête, sur un ton qui surprit Squall. Si nous nous étions levés contre Galbadia, c'est parce que nous étions des soldats et que Cid nous l'avait demandé ! Nous avions confiance en lui et nous nous sommes battus ! Ces gamins ont foi en toi, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! Ils feront tout ce que tu leur demandes si tu leur montres que toi aussi, tu as confiance en eux !

- Ils n'ont pas le niveau, grogna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Non, c'est vrai. Ils sont moins bons. Mais plus nombreux. Et si on les entraîne durement, ils auront un niveau acceptable, crois-moi.

Squall réfléchit quelques instants. Plus nombreux…Quatre lionceaux ne valaient pas un lion mais bon…Il faudrait faire avec. De toutes façons, il n'avait que ça.

- C'est d'accord, fit-il alors qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de Selphie. Je te charge de gérer leur entraînement.

- Compte sur moi, fit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

- Apporte moi le programme dans deux heures. Sans faute.

Elle acquiesça et allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna. Et à la vue de son visage, Squall sut qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Qui serait forcément désagréable pour lui.

- Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau, soupira-t-il en voyant qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je…Je pense que ce serait bien que tu viennes donner un cours à chaque classe, commença-t-elle.

En voyant les sourcils de son supérieur se froncer, la brunette ajouta précipitamment :

- Oh trois fois rien, une petite demi-heure pas plus !

- Selphie, soupira Squall en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps pour…

- C'est pour le moral des troupes, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Il faut qu'ils voient que tu te soucies d'eux, même si je sais parfaitement que tu ne comptes que sur toi-même, quelle que soit la situation. On ne fait rien avec des soldats angoissés. Et puis, tu leur as dit toi-même : « ne me faites pas honte ».

Elle ajouta avec un sourire :

- Viens donc leur montrer toi-même de quoi est forgé un Seed de Balamb.

Il la regarda un instant. Puis eut un petit sourire :

- D'accord. Je vais leur en mettre plein les yeux.

* * *

Minuit passé. Toujours assis à son bureau, des noms et des photos étalés devant lui, Squall essayait vainement de fonder un scénario plausible d'attaque contre la BGU. Mais rien ne lui semblait cohérent. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Quistis et non lui, directement ? Au vu de la blessure infligée à la jeune femme, on avait voulu la tuer. Et c'était certainement l'intervention de Zell qui avait empêché cette tragédie. Tout cela pour faire souffrir le Directeur de la BGU ? Pour le déstabiliser ? C'était une attaque de trop grande envergure pour un motif simplement personnel. Non. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait politique. On voulait effacer les Seeds de Balamb de la carte pour avoir le champ libre. Mais pour faire quoi ? A moins que ce ne fût uniquement un attentat contre sa vie. Et Quistis se serait trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'était possible aussi. La famille de Linoa avait le bras long. Et ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils veuillent éliminer le meurtrier de la jeune fille.

Squall secoua la tête. Cette deuxième idée lui semblait la moins réaliste. Ils auraient pu essayer de le tuer durant ces deux ans d'errance. Et il ne s'était rien passé. De remarquable en tout cas. C'était donc bien la BGU qui était visée. Mais par qui ? Ce n'étaient pas les ennemis qui manquaient. Le plus évident semblait Galbadia…Mais pourtant cette académie avait été très calme depuis cinq ans.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Souplement et sans faire le moindre bruit, il se recula dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, à quelques pas de la porte.

- Entrez, lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il serra les mâchoires en reconnaissant Naya. Celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce et referma sans ménagement la porte derrière elle. Puis elle avança de quelques pas et il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle braqua ses yeux ambrés dans sa direction sans aucune hésitation. Arborant un visage impassible, il sortit de l'obscurité et se rassit à son bureau, sans dire un mot. Elle semblait furieuse. Après son petit discours du matin, aucun doute qu'elle savait la vérité. Il lui avait menti durant plus de quatre jours. Elle devait se sentir trahie et frustrée. Bien sûr, Squall se sentait mal pour lui imposer cette douleur. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il avait à faire face à un problème beaucoup plus grave que la colère d'une adolescente blessée.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

- Si, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Le couvre feu est passé depuis plus de quatre heures. Retourne dans ta chambre et reviens demain pour recevoir ta punition.

Naya se mordit la lèvre inférieure en serrant les poings, alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses papiers. Oui. Squall avait été cruel. Il le savait. Mais il le fallait. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle les jours suivants. Et démasquer celui qui avait essayé de tuer Quistis et préparer la BGU à la guerre allait l'occuper à plein temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es encore là ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne m'aies fait des excuses.

Squall resta quelques instants silencieux. Puis il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Comme de coutume, elle soutint son regard de ses yeux ambrés. Mais, pour la première fois, ils luisaient d'une lueur qui n'était pas celle de la vitalité.

- Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, concéda-t-il. Mais les excuses se réservent pour des choses plus graves.

La gifle l'atteignit de plein fouet. Et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ils étaient tous quatre emplis de haine.

- Plus graves ! hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as manipulée, tu as jouée avec moi comme une vulgaire poupée !

- Hey ! répliqua-t-il. Qui c'est qui est venu me chercher ! Je n'ai rien fait pour me rapprocher de toi !

- Mais tu ne m'as pas repoussée non plus ! Comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi Squall Leonhart et que tu…Tu m'avais abusée tout ce temps là !

- Je ne sais pas et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, gronda-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est la guerre. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper des problèmes sentimentaux d'une jeune pimbêche qui ne respecte même pas ses supérieurs. Je devrais te radier pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Elle grimaça sous la poigne qui lui tordait le poignet mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Squall.

- Tu es un monstre…articula-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Et toi une écervelée, lâcha-t-il en la repoussant dans le couloir. Je n'ai besoin de personne à mes côtés.

Il referma violemment la porte et fila un violent coup de poing dedans. Comment avait-elle osé ?...Un coup tout aussi violent lui répondit de l'autre côté :

- Tu le regretteras Squall Leonhart ! hurla la voix de Naya de l'autre côté de la porte, clairement entrecoupée de sanglots à présent. On ne joue pas comme ça avec les sentiments des gens ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être un héros ! Tu es un minable ! Un minable !

Un autre coup de poing ponctua les hurlements. Squall ouvrit la porte à la volée pour la faire taire mais elle était déjà au bout du couloir et elle disparut. Il eut un mouvement pour lui courir après mais il se retint. Il retourna à son bureau où il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Un héros ?...Lui ?...Quelle blague…Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Cette fille avait le don de faire tourner le sang dans ses veines. Quand il l'avait vue entrer, il était déterminé à la mettre dehors fermement en lui rappelant sa condition de soldat. Puis elle avait demandé des excuses. Des excuses ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour soigner son ego blessé ? Cette fille ressemblait fort à une minette qui avait tous les garçons qu'elle voulait rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Que Squall lui résiste, cela avait du l'ennuyer. Ca et rien d'autre. Squall en était sûr. Sûr ?...Pas tellement en fait. La dernière gifle qu'il avait reçu avait été de Linoa lorsqu'il lui avait dit, dans un moment de colère, qu'elle n'était avec lui que parce qu'elle se sentait obligée après qu'il l'ait sauvé. La douleur qu'il avait lieu dans ses yeux à ce moment là ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il venait de voir dans ceux de Naya…Souffrait-elle vraiment ?...

Il donna un coup de poing sur la table. Assez ! Il avait assez à faire pour s'occuper d'elle qui n'était rien pour lui. Quistis était entre la vie et la mort, Zell au bord de l'hystérie, la BGU sur la brèche ! Et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour une fille avec qui il avait parlé une dizaine de fois et à qui il avait accordé une danse ! C'était ridicule !

Il se leva en colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas été plus dur avec cette fille à qui il ne devait rien. Il avait menti, et alors ? Ce n'était pas vital ! Et puis elle s'attendait à quoi ? Jamais ses intentions n'avaient été claires. Et Squall n'aimait pas ça. C'était mieux qu'elle soit loin de lui. Il serait de nouveau tranquille.

Rassuré par ses résolutions, il éteignit la lumière dans son bureau et sortit dans le couloir désert. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa une patrouille de trois professeurs qui lui firent un petit signe. Tout allait bien. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas été repérée. Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle ferait certainement un bon Seed. Il allait en avoir besoin. Le jeune homme enjamba le petit muret qui séparait les couloirs extérieurs des jardins et marcha un long moment au milieu des jardins. Les bruits de la nuit l'apaisèrent et rafraîchirent sa joue meurtrie. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Un instant, il avait failli la frapper à son tour. Mais, sans savoir comment, il avait réussit à se retenir. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher sans son consentement. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas ce geste. Jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, il suivit les conseils de Selphie et se rendit dans les salles de cours pour donner quelques conseils aux élèves. Voir tous ses grands yeux candides fixés sur lui le faisait frissonner. Leur confiance aveugle lui rappelait la façon dont ses camardes le regardaient lorsqu'il était devenu à dix-sept ans le Directeur de la BGU en pleine guerre. A cette époque, il avait gardé toutes ses frayeurs pour lui. Et cette fois-ci, il devait faire pareil. Il répétait cette tranche de sa vie, encore et encore. Pourvu qu'il ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs…encore et encore.

Il passa moins de temps dans la classe de Naya que dans les autres. Sans même lui adresser un regard, il fit son discours qu'il avait déjà répété une dizaine de fois dans une seule matinée et sortit après avoir été salués par les élèves. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait fait un geste pour sortir des rangs. Mais un regard furieux de son professeur l'en avait dissuadée. Tant mieux. Une élève n'avait pas à s'entretenir avec le Directeur pour des raisons personnelles. Chacun à sa place. C'était la guerre après tout.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, la porte du bureau de Squall s'ouvrit sur Zell. Le jeune homme blond avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le visage couleur cendre. Ses traits étaient crispés et il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sans même réfléchir, Squall se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et lui donna une accolade fraternelle. Zell ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire. Il sembla à Squall qu'il se laissa aller un moment contre lui, la tête lourde.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Squall quand ils s'assirent à son bureau.

- Non, répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Il n'y a pas de changement.

- Je vois.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, Zell laissant son regard bleu glace se perdre devant lui. Puis il fit claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses et se redressa.

- Je suis venu reprendre mon poste à tes côtés, déclara-t-il soudain en braquant son regard dans celui de Squall. Rester à l'hôpital n'avance à rien et je pense que je serai plus utile ici.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, fit l'autre avec un petit sourire. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête. Squall attrapa un papier qui traînait sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

- Voilà une liste de nos ennemis potentiels, lui apprit-il. Si quoique ce soit te taraude, dis le moi.

- OK.

- Selphie a besoin d'aide pour former les élèves mais je préfèrerais que tu lui dises de laisser Shu s'en occuper. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour aider à l'élaboration des lignes de défenses et renforcer la sécurité du périmètre tout autour de la BGU. Prenez une jeep et faites le.

Squall se leva et accompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte.

- En temps normal j'aurais eu besoin d'une dizaine d'hommes mais je pense qu'à vous deux vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Merci d'être revenu, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire là bas, souffla Zell.

Le jeune homme brun le regarda un bref instant.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, dit-il enfin.

- Non…C'est moins qui ait déconné, reconnut le Fighter en lui faisant un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Seed…

- Il n'y a pas de dignité à avoir dans ces moments là, affirma Squall en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je le sais bien assez.

Le jeune homme blond resta immobile un instant puis hocha la tête, tapotant la main de son supérieur en guise de remerciement et sortit. Squall poussa un énorme soupir et passa sa min dans ses cheveux. Voir son ami si jovial d'ordinaire tellement mal n'avait rien de train motivant. C'était même plutôt effrayant. Mais Squall n'avait pas le temps d'être effrayé. L'état de Quistis l'inquiétait bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Tout comme sa dispute avec Naya. Cela lui revenait en tête et à chaque fois, il rejetait les images avec colère. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas y penser.

* * *

Ce soir là, il sortit encore à plus de minuit passé de son bureau. Il passa de nouveau par les jardins avant de regagner sa chambre. Le silence l'apaisait et le froissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête le rassurait. Oui, tout était encore là. Oui, tout allait encore bien. L'horreur de la guerre ne semblait pas pouvoir l'atteindre là, dans les jardins de Balamb. Un monde paix et d'harmonie. Il ne les laisserait pas détruire encore une fois. Il en avait fait le serment.

Il allait rentrer lorsque un léger murmure attira son oreille. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit et reconnut de la musique. Caché derrière un arbre, il jeta un coup d'œil et faillit s'étouffer. Ondine était assise au milieu de l'herbe et jouait doucement de la harpe, de ses doigts fins et gracieux, ses ailes se balançant dans la brise nocturne. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… La légère lueur qui entourait la G-Force éclairait la jeune fille assise à ses côtés et qui chantonnait doucement. Jeune fille qui n'était autre que Naya.

_Etre aimé_

_Comme je t'aime_

_Semblait suffire._

_J'en ai même_

_Oublié _

_De te le dire._

_Laisse moi essayer_

_S'il est encore temps,_

_S'il te reste du temps,_

_Au moins essayer,_

_Le dire autrement,_

_Ou juste me laisser…_

_Encore du temps._

_Rien qu'un instant_

_Pour ça._

_Encore du temps._

_J'ai tant attendu déjà_

_De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas._

_Si « je t'aime »_

_Suffisait_

_A faire attendre,_

_Quand bien même_

_Je pourrais_

_Parfois l'entendre._

_Laisse te manquer_

_Où je ne suis pas,_

_Où je n'irais pas,_

_Au moins te manquer_

_Le dire juste une fois_

_Où s'il faut te laisser…_

_Encore du temps._

_Laisse moi_

_Rien qu'un instant._

Les derniers mots s'étouffèrent en sanglots. La jeune fille plongea son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant. Doucement, Ondine tendit la main et la posa sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, les caressant avec douceur. Squall avait retenu son souffle durant le chant. Cette fille avait une voix sublime…Divine. Et cette chanson…Il secoua la tête. Ne pas se laisser embobiner. Il avait pris une décision. Et rien ne lui disait que cela s'adressait à lui. Rien. Cela n'était pas possible. Lui, il devait penser à Linoa. Uniquement à Linoa. Il devait faire cesser ce petit jeu idiot qui le perturbait. Et vite.

Aussi, il donna des petits coups sur le sol. Comme il l'avait prévu, Ondine les ressentit et tourna vers lui ses yeux d'or. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire auquel il répondit et elle disparut dans une note claire. Naya releva vivement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Squall qui était sorti de sa cachette. Le regard du jeune homme était plus dur que la glace.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à faire dehors après le couvre-feu.

Elle le regarda un instant puis elle se releva doucement.

- Tiens ? Tu me reparles ?…souffla-t-elle.

- Ca suffit, trancha-t-il. Cette fois, tu dépasses les bornes. Retourne dans ta chambre sur le champ. Tu t'expliqueras avec le Professeur Tilmitt demain.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cuivre ne répondit pas mais s'avança vers lui. Squall eut un petit mouvement de recul mais Naya fut plus rapide. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui. Le jeune homme se raidit, étonnamment paniqué. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

Les épaules de Naya tressautèrent alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge.

- Pardon…répétait-elle. Pardonne moi Squall…Pardon…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le jeune homme resta silencieux et immobile. Il sentait l'étreinte de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'elle cachait son visage contre son torse. Il sentait sa chaleur contre lui, son odeur…Si près de lui…Si faible…Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la rassurer. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! mais elle souffrait, là, sous ses yeux…Et ses résolutions alors ? Parties en fumée. Disparues dans les larmes de la jeune fille. Il se haïssait. Car il se rendait peu à peu compte d'une chose. Il était déjà fait comme un rat.

Mais alors qu'il allait finalement l'entourer de ses bras, une violente douleur lui déchira le flanc droit. Par réflexe et lâchant un hurlement, il la repoussa rudement en arrière. Naya tomba rudement sur le sol. Dans sa main, un couteau effilé et ensanglanté. Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Naya restait prostrée au sol, la tête baissée.

- Toi…grinça-t-il. C'était toi…

Elle leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillant dans le noir. Et doucement elle acquiesça, sa main resserrant un peu plus son poignard ensanglanté.  
- Je suis venue pour tuer Squall Leonhart. Telle est ma mission.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_Voilou voilou! La suite est en cours, mais j'ai des oraux jusqu'en juillet...Il faudra être patient. Enfin, je pense mettre en autre chapitre d'ici là! A bientôt!


	5. Et les lions chutèrent de la falaise

Comment ? oO déjà la suite ? Eh oui ! J'étais partie sur ma lancée alors…je me suis tant qu'à faire ! Tout beau tout chaud ! Voici la suite ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres…Mais essentiel je pense. Désolée si certains trouvent que ça va un peu vite, mais je ne compte pas en faire un roman fleuve ! ;-) Enfin , ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de bâcler! Au contraire ! les bonnes choses ne sont pas forcément les plus longues, pas vrai ?

Le titre est en rapport avec l'image des deux fauves qui se battent et qui tombent de la falaise. Ils se battent, encore et encore, chacun entraînant l'autre toujours plus bas, plus bas, causant son propre malheur…

* * *

**5. Et les lions chutèrent de la falaise…**

Naya levait son regard vers lui, des larmes inondant ses joues. Elle pleurait ? Mais pourquoi !

- Cesse cette comédie ! gronda Squall. Tu m'as bien eu !

- Non…souffla-t-elle en faisant non de la tête.

Elle paraissait perdue. Bien. S'il la déconcentrait assez, il pourrait la désarmer. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu as attaqué Quistis, continua-t-il impitoyablement.

- Je croyais qu'elle était Squall Leonhart, répliqua-t-elle en sanglotant. Je…

Elle secoua la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention…souffla-t-elle. Je…J'avais les idées embrumées… N'importe qui d'autre…Mais pas toi…

Squall ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle essayait de l'embobiner, encore une fois. Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir. C'était le moment. Il voulut se jeter sur elle mais il se rendit soudain compte que ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Naya le regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

- La lame était empoisonnée, lui apprit-elle, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Ce sera fini dans quelques minutes. Tu ne souffriras pas, promis.

- Traître…grinça-t-il en essayant de rester debout. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

- Non…concéda-t-elle. Tu as raison…On me l'avait dit…

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis leva le couteau en penchant la tête en arrière, prête à se l'enfoncer dans la gorge. Des images passèrent alors devant les yeux de Squall. Linoa. Linoa qui le regardait, lui annonçant qu'elle acceptait d'être sacrifiée au Mausolée. Les yeux de Linoa le suppliant de lui dire de renoncer. Et lui…Lui qui ne disait rien. Qui la laissait partir.

La douleur que lui procura le mouvement lui arracha un hurlement. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à balancer son pied dans la main de Naya. Le couteau vola au loin, atterrissant dans les fourrés. Squall se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, le souffle court, du sang coulant hors de sa bouche. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune fille. Cette dernière tenait sa main meurtrie, le regardant sans comprendre. La voyant ouvrir la bouche, il réagit le premier, portant sa main à son front et se concentrant.

- Shiva ! hurla-t-il.

Le sol se mit à trembler sourdement et un gigantesque pic de glace jaillit entre les deux jeunes gens. A l'intérieur, une femme à la beauté incomparable, semblait endormie, figée pour l'éternité dans ce cristal scintillant. Mais soudain, ses grands yeux bleu profond s'ouvrirent et se braquèrent sur Naya qui recula, effrayée. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, la G-Force émergea de son piège de glace, dans un tourbillon de particules glacées. Son regard ne quittait pas son ennemie, pétrifiée par cette apparition. Shiva…La Princesse du froid, la Reine des Neiges, l'Impératrice des Glaces…Elle était la dernière image qu'emportait ses ennemis dans leur tombe. Beauté froide. Et cruelle.

Squall reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, Shiva le protégeant des éventuelles attaques de Naya. Il sentit soudain le contact de la G-Force sur son esprit et la voix familière, calme et posée, résonna dans sa tête :

_- Ordonne et j'obéirai._

_- Contente toi de la garder à l'œil jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive,_ répondit le jeune homme brun en se sentant partir dans les ténèbres.

_- Redresse la tête,_ lâcha la voix de Shiva, sèche et cinglante alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard hautain. _Je ne crois pas avoir accepté être l'alter ego d'un faible._

- Un faible non_…_souffla Squall entre ses dentsMais un type empoisonné peut-être…

_- Tu as déjà résisté à des attaques pires que celle-ci_, lui rappela l'autre

Mais il vit ses poings se serrer imperceptiblement. Shiva haïssait la bassesse et la lâcheté. Et le fait qu'il se soit fait attaquer par surprise devait provoquer en elle deux sentiments : le premier, la honte que son maître se soit fait avoir si facilement. Et puis, la haine. La haine envers celle qui avait fait couler le sang sans même un coup d'éclat.

- Ne fais rien, rappela Squall, sentant ses forces le quitter de plus en plus. Elle peut nous être utile…

_- C'est toi qui ordonne, et j'obéis_, railla-t-elle.

Il ne put répondre. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt, une patrouille de professeurs fit leur apparition, braquant leurs armes sur Naya. Squall se laissa alors sombrer dans les ténèbres du poison.

* * *

- Reste allongé !

Madame Kadowaki fulminait alors que Squall se redressait sur son lit. Visiblement la petite femme rondouillarde s'était déplacée jusque dans ses appartements pour le soigner.

- Ca ira.

- Non ça n'ira pas, tu…

- J'ai dit, c'est bon ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix cinglante, braquant ses yeux clairs sur l'infirmière. Je n'ai plus quinze ans !

Sans même attendre une réponse de la part de la femme, il se leva tout à fait. Tout se mit à tourner et il tituba plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique sur Selphie. Elle était plus pâle que Squall lui-même.

- Oh…réussit-elle seulement à articuler avant de se jeter contre lui, les larmes débordant sur ses yeux.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un râle alors qu'elle lui comprimait sa blessure. Elle se retira aussitôt et, le voyant décidé à sortir, passa sa tête sous son bras pour lui servir d'appui. Squall ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Les choses étaient trop graves pour cela.

- Zell est au courant ? finit-il par demander.

- Non, pas encore, souffla la brunette, les yeux humides.

- Je vois…

Ils descendirent cahin-caha jusqu'au sous-sol, veillant à ne croiser aucun élève. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de causer une panique générale en montrant son état pitoyable. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, Selphie s'exprima de nouveau.

- Shiva était là, murmura-t-elle.

Squall tourna ses yeux vers elle. Et puis le malaise le prit. Oui. Forcément. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, gardant le silence. Il sentait sur lui le regard de la petite brune. Il fallait bien un jour que ça arrive…

- Tu avais dit que tu la détruirais, reprit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Silence. Oui, il l'avait dit. Mais comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Comment ?

- Squall…fit Selphie d'un ton suppliant. Dis quelque chose…

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, ses portes s'ouvrant sur les ténèbres glacés du sous sol. Ces lieux avaient gardé la puanteur du Maître Norg et Cid avait décidé d'en faire un QG secret. Ce niveau comportait également quelques cellules. Normalement, Naya devrait se trouver là.

Selphie revint se placer en silence sous le bras de Squall. Ce dernier ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que se souvenir du passé. Le présent. Voilà qui était important. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Se détachant de Selphie, Squall courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le lieu d'où provenait les hurlements. Au sol, quelques professeurs légèrement sonnés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama Selphie en les aidant à se relever.

Squall serra les poings et le précipita vers la salle des cellules. La lourde porte de métal était fermée. Derrière, des bruits de colère, de lutte. Et les cris d'une jeune fille.

Le sang de Squall ne fit qu'un tour. Ces sons ne lui rappelaient que trop de mauvaises choses. Zell dépassait les bornes. Aussi, il se recula de quelques pas, faisant signe aux autres de s'écarter. Ils obéirent, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Selphie cacha son visage dans ses mains. Traumatisée. Voilà le mot qui aurait pu lui convenir parfaitement.

Squall essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, malgré le violent mal de crâne qui le touchait et ces terribles sons qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Concentration…Recherche de la quintessence …Trouvée.

- Shiva ! hurla-t-il.

Un vent glacial les entoura alors que le pic de glace jaillissait du sol et explosait dans un million de particules scintillantes. Majestueuse, la G-Force se dressait devant eux, adressant un petit regard hautain aux professeurs pétrifiés et à Selphie tremblante. Des nuages de vapeur sortaient de leur bouche et certains, déjà blessés, tombèrent au sol d'un gémissement. Ils furent aussitôt évacués.

_- Ordonne et j'obéirai_, fit-elle de sa voix grave dans l'esprit de Squall.

- Défonce moi cette porte ! s'écria-t-il. Transcendantale !

Un sourire cruel éclaira le visage pourtant si beau de Shiva, lui conférant soudain un air démoniaque. Une bête. L'autorisation était donnée. Elle pouvait puiser de l'énergie chez Squall. Le fauve était lâché.

_- J'obéis._

Elle se retourna en direction de la porte et joignit ses deux mains devant elle. Puis lentement, très lentement, les releva au dessus de sa tête, se cambrant en arrière. Au fur et à mesure que la boule d'énergie bleue grossissait dans ses mains, Squall sentait sa propre force le quitter. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Enfin, peu importait. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Dans un éclat de rire, la G-Force lança sa boule d'énergie bleutée. Tout le couloir se glaça autour d'eux alors que la porte était soufflée par la violence du choc. Elle alla percuter le mur de la pièce d'en face et Shiva s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivie par Squall.

Les cellules n'avaient plus de cellules que le nom. Tout était ravagé. Les murs étaient enfoncés, le plafond fissuré et il y avait des éclats de verre partout. Naya était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, le visage ensanglanté et l'air terrifié. Devant elle, Ondine se dressait, mais paraissait elle aussi mal en point. Ses ailes s'affaissaient dans son dos et elle ne tenait plus sa harpe que d'une main, visiblement prête à la laisser tomber. Face à elle, Zell. Une aura électrique l'entourait alors que Golgotha se dressait au dessus de lui, les ailes ouvertes et les yeux luisants. Des étincelles parcouraient le corps du Fighter alors qu'il semblait prêt à lancer sa prochaine attaque. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Shiva vint se placer face à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Squall vit très clairement son ami pâlir mais il se remit très rapidement. En revanche, Golgotha poussa un cri suraigu, dégageant de puissantes étincelles. Le sourire de Shiva s'élargit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grinça Zell en jetant un coup d'oeil à Squall qui se plaça aux côtés de sa G-Force.

- Ce serait à moi de te demander ça, gronda le jeune homme brun.

- Elle a voulu tuer Quistis ! hurla l'autre, les étincelles l'entourant crépitant de plus belle. Et tu voudrais que je la laisse vivre !

- C'est moi qu'elle a voulu tuer, répondit implacablement Squall. Moi, et moi seul.

Il baissa la tête, serrant les poings.

- Tout est encore ma faute, une fois de plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa au-dessus d'eux, simplement interrompu par les crépitements des étincelles et le souffle court de Naya.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? grogna soudain Zell en avançant d'un pas vers Squall. Tu te prends pour un martyr ? Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses !

- Non, je sais bien que non…

- Alors secoue-toi ! Bon sang, Squall ! Tu protèges celle qui a voulu tuer Quistis !

- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! hurla alors de Seed brun. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu savais ce que j'avais pu ressentir en perdant Linoa ! Alors résonne-toi ! C'est à toi de réfléchir un peu ! Crois-tu que Quistis voudrait que tu tues cette fille sans même que l'on sache qui l'envoie et pourquoi ? Un Seed fait passer son intérêt de la BGU avant les siens ! Tu le sais !

Zell serra les dents en lui jetant un regard noir :

- Et tu veux me faire avaler ça ? Toi ! Toi qui nous as tous laissé tomber pendant quatre ans ? Tu me donnes envie de te foutre mon poing sur la gueule !

- Si ça peut te soulager, grinça Squall. Mais sache que ce que tu fais en ce moment n'a aucun sens.

Il ajouta à voix plus basse :

- Quistis n'est pas morte, Zell. Bientôt elle se réveillera et tu pourras de nouveau la serrer contre toi. Elle voudra rencontrer celle qui lui a fait ça, tu le sais bien…Moi…

Linoa était perdue à jamais. Il releva vivement la tête :

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Ne fais pas comme moi.

- Tu me sermonnes encore hein ? remarqua l'autre, avec un sourire acide. Le grand Squall Leonhart ! Tu t'es toujours foutu de nous au fond. Beau parleur. Bien. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me battre contre toi.

Golgotha s'évanouit alors que Zell s'avança vers Squall. Shiva le suivait de ses yeux sombres, mais il ne la regarda même pas.

- Je n'oublie rien Squall, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son supérieur. Je n'oublierai pas l'affront que tu viens de nous faire subir. Pour Quistis. Je la vengerai. Même si je dois le faire quand tu as le dos tourné.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, où les professeurs étaient agglutinés.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus un Seed, lâcha-t-il en passant la porte. Tu ne me dois plus rien. Je te pardonne. Chacun son chemin.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main par-dessus son épaule :

- A bientôt, mon « ami ».

Et il disparut des yeux de Squall.

* * *

Squall se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il venait de perdre son plus puissant allié. Personnel en tous cas. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une meurtrière. Encore une fois, il avait tout faux. Il essayait de raisonner, de tout faire pour que tout se déroule bien, et ça foirait. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui comme ça ? Il perdait ses appuis, les uns après les autres…Linoa, Quistis, Zell…Et la prochaine fois, ce serait qui ?

Ce fut Selphie qui lui apporta la réponse en posant une feuille sur son bureau. Il y jeta un œil morne.

- C'est une pétition qui a circulé entre les professeurs, lui dit-elle devant son manque total de réaction.

- Une pétition ? releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous demandons l'anéantissement de Shiva, récita-t-elle se reculant instinctivement du bureau alors que les yeux de Squall se durcissaient.

Le directeur de la BGU se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Et voilà…Maintenant Shiva. Bien sûr il avait dit qu'il la détruirait. Mais…

- Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il enfin en se redressant.

- Mais bien sûr que tu le peux ! s'exclama la brunette en s'approchant du bureau. Il suffit de…

- Je sais comment on fait, la coupa-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Je ne veux pas. Rien à ajouter.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il attrapa la pétition et la déchira en quatre avant de la jeter à la poubelle.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il alors que Selphie le regardait faire, écoeurée.

- Je ne te comprends pas, finit-elle par dire.

- Rien d'étonnant là dedans.

- Tu as dis toi-même vouloir la détruire après ce qu'il s'était passé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as oublié qu'elle a failli raser la BGU !

- C'était ma faute, répliqua Squall. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Elle n'a fait qu'obéir.

Selphie s'appuya sur le bureau, avançant son visage vers lui, grave :

- Cette G-Force est trop puissante, Squall. Tu en perdras le contrôle un jour.

- Elle m'obéit.

- Jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais elle…Elle n'est pas normale ! Regarde la pendant les combats ! Elle est comme les monstres qu'elle massacre ! Tu…

- Ca suffit ! hurla Squall en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table. Si tu n'es pas contente de la façon dont les choses se déroulent, tu peux partir ! Je ne te retiens pas, loin de là !

Selphie ouvrit de grands yeux et un voile de douleur passa sur son visage. Squall se rassit à son bureau, attrapant machinalement un papier qu'il se mit à griffonner. La jeune Seed resta un moment silencieuse puis sortit en courant de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Pris de colère, Squall lança violemment son crayon contre le mur. Le stylo retomba mollement sur la vitrine recouverte d'un tissu. Les yeux clairs du jeune homme se posèrent dessus. Qu'ils étaient loin les temps où il tenait la Lionheart dans ses mains ! Sa vie semblait décidément comme sa Gunblade : définitivement terne et brisée.

* * *

Selphie ne réapparut plus, ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Squall finit par se dire qu'il avait été trop dur avec elle. Mais c'était fait. Encore une fois, il avait tout faux. Son autorité parmi le personnel enseignant diminuait de jour en jour.

Naya ne parlait pas. Enfin, plutôt elle parlait de tout et de rien. Installée au même étage que Squall, elle rayonnait à chaque fois qu'il allait la voir. Mais la froideur et la distance du jeune homme à son égard la plongeaient rapidement dans un mutisme profond. Elle ne voulait pas parler et il avait beau la secouer, elle ne disait rien.

- J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à Zell, avait-il fini par lâcher un jour.

Et elle avait fondu en larmes. A chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une entrevue avec elle, il avait les nerfs en boule et l'esprit embrumé. Qui était réellement cette fille ? Pourquoi le tuer ? La torture était quelque chose qui le répugnait. Malheureusement, elle était immunisée à tous les sorts Psy à cause de son association avec Ondine. Squall commençait de plus en plus à envisager la torture physique…Mais lui qui l'avait endurée…Il la haïssait. C'était un procédé vil et méprisable. Pas forcément efficace. Et terriblement barbare.

Il passait désormais la plupart de ses journées seul à étudier différents plan d'attaque. Et plus le temps passait, plus la confiance des autres en lui s'effritait. L'état de Quistis était stationnaire, l'affaire de Naya avait été étouffée…La quarantaine et les cours intensifs commençaient à fatiguer les élèves et les professeurs. Voilà plus de trois semaines que cela durait. Des rumeurs se mirent alors à courir. Squall Leonhart était devenu fou. Son voyage de quatre ans l'avait irrémédiablement changé : il avait peur de tout, il était devenu parano. Pire, il croyait que tout le monde était contre lui. Et maintenant il imposait son mode de vie à toute la BGU. L'admiration des élèves à son égard se désagrégeait et une semaine plus tard, les conditions qu'il avait mises en place furent bafouées. Des élèves bravèrent le couvre-feu et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils furent immédiatement sanctionnés mais le retour des parents fut désastreux pour le moral enseignant. D'autres élèves se risquèrent également à rentrer chez eux, puis d'autres et encore d'autres. Les professeurs rechignaient à appliquer les sanctions, décrétant que cette période devait être celle des vacances scolaires. Squall commença à prendre des sanctions contre les enseignants eux-mêmes. Mais il n'avait plus personne pour l'appuyer. Le héros, le vainqueur d'Ultimecia était devenu un enfant nymphomane avec un sceptre.

Une commission se fonda un jour, sans qu'il ne sache rien. Il apprit, quelques heures plus tard, que les professeurs avaient décidé à la large majorité qu'il devait quitter son poste. Tout s'effondra autour de lui. Ces crétins voulaient laisser les Seeds s'écrouler…Ils voulaient sombrer la BGU…La BGU si faible, si désarmée…Plus personne ne prenait en compte ses remarques. Plus personne ne sentait la menace pourtant présente au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les imbéciles. Qu'ils crèvent tous ! Qu'ils périssent dans leur ignorance ! Il avait fait son possible pour les aider, pour les sauver, et voilà qu'il le traitait comme le pire des saoulards ! Il en avait assez. Assez de prendre des coups sans répondre, assez de relever la tête à chaque fois, de se maintenir hors de l'eau…Linoa l'attendait après tout. Pourquoi la faire attendre plus longtemps ?...

* * *

Squall marchait dans les couloirs déserts de la BGU. Déserts…C'était bien le terme. Cela ressemblait à un « allez y ! Attaquez moi ! Bienvenue à vous mes envahisseurs ! ». Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Naya. Comme de coutume, il la trouva en compagnie d'Ondine qui disparut dès qu'il entra.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle souriait toujours les premiers temps. Après, venaient les questions et son visage se fermait. Mais pas cette fois. Squall n'avait pas l'intention de la cuisiner encore plus. A quoi bon ?

- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Naya se pétrifia, l'observant attentivement. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, presque inquiète.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca ne pourrait pas être pire, avoua-t-il en hochant la tête. Je suis au fond du trou.

- Tu as maigri…

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle ne cessait de la dévisager.

- C'est possible, concéda-t-il. Enfin, ce n'est plus ton problème. Tu es libre.

Et voyant ses yeux ambrés s'agrandir :

- Je ne suis plus le Directeur de la BGU, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Ils m'ont fichu dehors.

- Non…souffla-t-elle.

- Eh si ! Tu peux partir maintenant. Je m'en vais aussi. Adieu Naya.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Les yeux ambrés semblaient terrifiés.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu ne peux pas partir !

- Pardon ? fit-il en hausser un sourcil.

- C'est…C'est chez toi ici, bredouilla-t-elle pitoyablement en triturant sa manche entre ses doigts. Tu dois y rester.

- Je n'ai plus rien à y faire, déclara-t-il.

- Mais si ! Tu es en sécurité ici !

Il la regarda attentivement puis il se dégagea un peu rudement.

- Tu as un comportement bizarre pour quelqu'un qui a essayé de me tuer.

Naya accusa difficilement le coup.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, souffla-t-elle.

- Qui te l'a demandé ?

Silence. Squall haussa les épaules.

- Après tout, cela ne me regarde plus. Si je ne suis plus Directeur, je ne risque plus rien.

- Tu te trompes.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle en avait trop dit, Squall lui attrapa le bras qu'il entreprit de broyer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? siffla-t-il.

- C'est toi, et toi seul qui est visé ! lâcha-t-elle soudain, les larmes au yeux. Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on m'ait envoyée !

- Mais alors…La BGU ne risque rien ?

Devant son silence, il se mit à la secouer.

- Vas-tu parler oui ! rugit-il.

- La BGU est plus en danger que tu ne le crois, finit-elle par dire.

Elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui :

- Tu es haï par des gens dont tu n'as pas idée, Squall. Et tu es un Seed. Pour mon commanditaire, tout ceux de ton espèce doivent disparaître. Et l'armée est déjà en route.

* * *

La suite sera pas mal de temps je pense ! Enfin, on verra bien ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire ! ca m'encourage ! A bientôt ! 


	6. Rugissement

A vos ordres ! Voici la suite mes capitaines ! chapitre qui aurait aussi bien pu s'intituler « quand Squall pète un plomb » gniark ! Que les fans ne me huent pas trop, j'ai pris des libertés...enfin, pas beaucoup quand même!

* * *

**6 . Rugissement**

Squall lâcha Naya et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer avec des gestes rageurs. La jeune fille le regarda faire, s'asseyant doucement sur le lit. Il revint vers elle à grands pas et se campa solidement sur ses deux pieds :

- J'écoute, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Ses yeux étaient plus durs que la glace. Inutile de dire que la colère se lisait sur son visage même si ce dernier était d'un calme effrayant. Naya frissonna alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu attends que je te torture, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'oserais pas…commença-t-elle en se redressant.

Il appuya violemment sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Puis il se pencha vers elle, le visage fermé :

- J'exècre ces méthodes mais maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je t'ai laissé vivre par pure faiblesse, oui, je dis bien faiblesse. Mais c'est fini. J'ai pris ma décision à présent.

La jeune fille pâlissait au fur et à mesure de son discours et il ne savait que trop à quoi cela était du.

- Mon cœur est gelé, tu as du l'entendre dire, continua-t-il. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour reprendre tes esprits : si demain tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais, ce sera la torture. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Naya le regarda s'éloigner et sortir, en silence. Squall regagna son bureau à grandes enjambées. C'était donc bien lui qui était visé. Quelques instants auparavant il avait tout envoyé valdingué. Mais là…Il en était sûr. Et la BGU courrait un réel danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire. C'était impossible. Il avait trop de souvenirs, trop d'échos dans cette école pour la laisser couler. Il la défendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

Il tapota rapidement sur son clavier. Il ne restait presque plus personne dans la BGU. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient partis. Juste un ou deux concierges venaient deux à trois fois par jour pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé et nourrir les monstres. Parfait. Il pourrait organiser sa défense comme il l'entendait. Seul contre une armée. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà vécu ça…Et il était encore là.

* * *

Assis dans le noir, Squall laissait son regard divaguer devant lui. Les minutes s'écoulaient une à une. Il écoutait tous les bruits autour de lui, calme, confiant. Pour la première fois l'avenir ne lui semblait ni vide ni douloureux. Il allait de nouveau combattre. Tout simplement. Partir à la bataille. Et s'il mourrait, tant pis. Tout ceux pour qui il voulait vivre l'avait quitté. Ce n'était qu'une revanche. Il les avait abandonné tout ce temps. Vengeance. Simple vengeance. Enfin, ce n'était que justice après tout. Mais pour la première fois, le passé ne l'intéressait plus. Le futur. Voilà ce qui était véritablement digne d'intérêt. Vivre dans le passé lui avait coûté bien plus cher qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et l'avait mené à sa perte. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Cette fois ce serait différent. Il ne prendrait plus les mauvaises décisions.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement et quelqu'un se glissa dans la pièce. Squall ne fit même pas un geste. Si l'individu était armé, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'abattre. De toutes façons, son avenir était tracé. La personne s'avança doucement vers lui et il ne fut qu'à demi étonné de reconnaître Naya. Elle s'était échappée. Rien d'étonnant. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Bof, il s'en fichait après tout.

- Tu viens me parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elle acquiesça, s'asseyant devant lui. Il posa ses bras sur son bureau, attendant qu'elle commence son récit. La jeune fille aux cheveux cuivre se tordit les mains pendant quelques secondes avant d'inspirer profondément :

- Je vais trahir, déclara-t-elle enfin en braquant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Squall. Mais sache que ce n'est pas mon habitude. Jamais, jamais je n'avais trahi auparavant. Je veux que tu le saches.

Il hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle l'avait déjà trahi lui, en lui faisant croire qu'il lui plaisait pour mieux l'assassiner. En voilà une belle et douloureuse de trahison.

- Je suis envoyée par le nouveau président de Deling.

Evidemment…L'oncle de Linoa. Il s'en doutait un peu à dire vrai.

- Il a scellé une alliance avec Gabaldia pour détruire la BGU. Je…Je viens de Galbadia.

Squall haussa un sourcil. Les anciennes alliances se renouaient…C'était mauvais tout ça. Très mauvais.

- Pourquoi changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il soudain. Pourquoi tout dire comme ça ? Je me doute bien que la torture ne t'effraie pas plus que ça.

Naya recommença à se triturer les mains, l'air visiblement gênée.

- Je…Je veux t'aider, dit-elle soudain en se levant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…J'aimerai me rattraper.

- C'est un peu tard, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour. Tu as failli tuer Quistis et à cause de cela et de ma bêtise, plus personne ne m'écoute.

- Mais il suffit que tu rappelles tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en s'approchant de lui. Squall Leonhart n'est pas n'importe qui ! Un simple mot de ta part et ils viendront à toi !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il tendit la main pour caresser doucement sa joue. La jeune fille retint son souffle, visiblement pétrifiée par un tel geste.

- Tu es encore bien naïve, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mon blason est terni et mon bouclier brisé. Personne ne souhait porter l'étendard d'un roi déchu.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ils se retournèrent vivement vers la porte. Quistis s'y tenait, soutenue par Selphie. Squall se précipita vers elles et serra la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle était vivante…Vivante…Il la sentait contre lui, chaude, palpitante de vie…Vivante. La main de Quistis vint caresser sa nuque alors qu'elle riait doucement.

- Est-ce là le comportement qu'un élève doit avoir envers son professeur ?

Squall ne répondit rien et se détacha doucement d'elle, les yeux brillants. Elle lui sourit puis fit une grimace, retenant un gémissement, la main portée au ventre. Rapidement, le jeune homme la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans son large fauteuil où elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

- J'avais raison, remarqua Squall avec un petit sourire. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour récupérer cette place…

- Aïe ! Démasquée, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle reporta alors son regard sur Naya, collée contre le mur, menacée par Selphie qui tenait en main son nunchaku Sagaie dans les mains.

- C'est elle ? murmura-t-elle, le regard dur.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de lui parler, répondit Squall sur le même ton.

- Tu as bien fait.

Il y eût un petit silence.

- Dis moi…reprit Squall. Zell est au courant que tu vas bien ?

Quistis eut un petit rire qui étonna le jeune homme brun :

- Je suis éveillée depuis plus d'une semaine, avoua-t-elle alors que Squall pâlissait. Selphie est venue veiller sur moi durant tout ce temps là sur la demande de Zell, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas revenue travailler. Je crois qu'elle a accepté parce que tu lui avais fait des misères. Elle était dans un état ! Enfin, Zell ne voulait pas que je revienne ici alors j'ai du m'esquiver. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver à mon avis.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Squall, livide :

- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais Zell était très remonté contre toi et…Il a agit comme un gosse, tu le connais.

- Il a rejeté son insigne de Seed, souffla sourdement Squall.

- On n'arrête pas d'être Seed comme ça, tu le sais bien, répondit Quistis avec sérieux. Regarde moi, je suis presque en pièces détachées et je suis revenue. Zell est impulsif, comme toi. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous parler sans dire ou faire des choses pour blesser l'autre. Vous êtes pire que des mômes.

Squall esquissa un sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas fichu pour lui en fin de compte…Il allait visiblement devoir vivre quelques années de plus. La mort n'était donc pas pour tout de suite. Voilà qui changeait pas mal de choses.

- Alors, qui c'est ? lui demanda Quistis en montrant Naya du menton.

- Naya Nasiken, elle a été envoyée par l'oncle de Linoa pour me tuer. Il s'est allié avec Galbaldia et il veut anéantir les Seeds de Balamb.

- Elle vient de Gabaldia ? s'étonna la jeune femme blonde.

Squall acquiesça alors que Quistis semblait réfléchir intensément. Elle devait penser comme lui. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une vengeance personnelle. Mais si on comptait toutes les victimes qu'avait causé la folie de Squall et Shiva, cela pouvait se tenir.

- Et elle veut nous aider maintenant ?

- Apparemment.

- A ton avis pourquoi ? demanda Quistis avec un sourire.

Squall haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

- Elle est bien jeune et influençable, tout juste sortie de son œuf, continua Quistis. Dire qu'elle a cru ce qu'on lui a raconté sur le fait que Squall Leonhart était une femme…

- Ma bêtise a failli te coûter la vie…Quistis, je…

- Je ne veux pas d'excuses, dit rapidement l'intéressée en se levant avec peine. J'ai envie de lui parler. Aide moi.

Naya les regarda approcher avec méfiance. Quistis se planta devant elle, pas très ferme sur ses pieds mais l'air supérieur. On lisait la douleur sur son visage et Selphie vint la soutenir. Squall resta un peu en retrait, observant avec intérêt. La jeune femme blonde avait une manière de mener les discussions qui lui était propre et toujours fertile. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu savoir faire et il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'y assister.

- Naya c'est ça ? commença Quistis, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, répondit l'autre avec méfiance.

- J'ai entendu tes propos tout à l'heure, dit la Seed d'un ton plus bas pour que seule son interlocutrice entende. Tu veux aider Squall, c'est ça ?

Naya acquiesça doucement, ne sachant où son aînée voulait en venir.

- Alors je te laisse faire.

Voyant les yeux ambrés s'agrandirent de surprise, le visage de Quistis se fit plus grave :

- Si tu tentes de le trahir encore une fois, je te tues.

Elle se redressa et dit plus haut :

- Je te défierai en duel une fois que nous serons sorties de ce bourbier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser partir aussi facilement quelqu'un qui a essayé de me tuer et de tuer mon supérieur. Si jamais tu ne nous es plus utile, tu disparaîtras. Est-ce clair ?

Naya acquiesça de nouveau, l'air sombre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Pourquoi lui faire confiance ? déclara soudain Selphie, morose. Elle a essayé de vous tuer tous les deux.

- Parce que le cœur est le plus loyal des conseillers, répondit Quistis avec un sourire alors que Naya virait au joli rose. Et que nous manquons cruellement de main d'oeuvre. Bien. En quoi vas-tu pouvoir nous aider ?

- Je suis artilleur, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés en se redressant quelque peu. Je manipule toutes les armes à feu et je les coule également. Le métal n'a aucun secret pour moi. D'ailleurs…

Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la vitrine et la découvrit d'un coup sec. La Gunblade lança un éclat dans l'obscurité malgré toute absence de lumière. Quelques temps auparavant, toutes les personnes présentes auraient frémis à sa vue et reculé d'un pas. Mais là…La lueur qu'elle dégageait ressemblait plutôt à un semblant d'espoir. L'espoir de la survie.

- Je peux la reforger, fit Naya avec un sourire. Je n'ai besoin que d'un mot.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Squall qui baissa la tête en croisant les bras. Il réfléchissait, un peu fébrile. Lionheart était plus qu'une arme : elle représentait à elle seule la destruction, la folie, le carnage, la mort…Mais aussi la vaillance, la victoire, l'honneur et l'espoir. C'était de cela dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle. L'image de Linoa apparut soudain devant ses yeux. Elle le regardait lui, étonnée, puis ses mains, couvertes de sang. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, Squall chassa cette image de sa tête. Car d'autres venaient se superposer à celle là : des élèves massacrés, la BGU en flammes, ses amis morts. Ca c'était un avenir probable. Ca il pouvait l'empêcher. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il se repentirait auprès de Linoa une fois ce millier de vies sauvé.

Alors il releva la tête et braqua son regard dans celui de Naya qui frissonna :

- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain.

* * *

Assis sur l'escalier de bois, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, Squall regardait Naya. Celle-ci se tenait devant l'énorme four qui ronflait, le métal brûlant à l'intérieur semblant de la lave en fusion. La jeune fille avait noué un tissu à la manière d'un corsaire autour de sa tête pour retenir ses cheveux et revêtait pour tout vêtement une vieille salopette bleue, un tablier en cuir roussi autour de la taille. Elle suait à grosses gouttes sous l'effet de la chaleur cuisante mais ne s'essuyait le visage que d'un air absent, absorbée sur son travail. Sa peau avait une teinte dorée sous les lumières orangée du feu et ses cheveux semblaient eux-mêmes devenus les flammes. Une bien étrange apparition pour dire vrai…A la voir ainsi, portant se immenses gant de cuir et à brandirent un lourd marteau, on avait du mal à l'imaginer en train de chanter dans un parc silencieux, accompagnée d'une harpe mélodieuse.

Des étincelles jaillissaient dans le bruit assourdissant alors qu'elle abattait le marteau sur la lame. Doucement, Squall voyait avec fascination mais également avec une certaine crainte, la Lionheart réassemblée sous ses yeux. Pourrait-il vraiment la brandir de nouveau ? Serait-elle aussi solide, aussi équilibrée qu'auparavant ? Il en doutait un peu. Après tout, Naya n'était qu'une toute jeune fille. Comment pourrait-elle réussir là où seul un excellent forgeron avait réussi ? Cela semblait peu probable. Enfin, elle était son seul espoir pour l'instant.

- Allez ma beauté…soufflait-elle. Encore un petit coup…

Le marteau s'abattit de nouveau et Naya grimaça lorsqu'une étincelle toucha son bras nu. Puis elle plongea la lame dans l'eau glacée qui laissa jaillir des nuages de vapeurs en crissant. Squall se redressa quelque peu, curieux. Etait-ce fini ?

Naya prit la lame dans ses mains, suivant le tranchant encore grossier de son doigt. Puis elle effectua quelques mouvements avec. La lame sifflait dans les airs et le cœur de Squall se serra. Ce son, il le connaissait si bien…Il lui rappelait tant de choses. Il secoua la tête. Non ! Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser ! Il y aurait un moment pour ça après. Pour l'instant, le présent comptait.

L'air satisfait, Naya replongea la lame dans le feu et avec un soupir, détacha ses cheveux qui cascadèrent dans son dos. Squall se sentit soudain envahi par l'envie de les sentir sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il avait effleuré sa joue, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Mais ce contact l'avait rendu pendant quelques secondes heureux. Et vivant. Elle avait eu l'air de tellement croire en lui qu'il avait sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Un faible, un si faible instant…

Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le voir et qu'elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, le visage un peu plus rose qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Ca…ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour la rejoindre.

- Pas mal, répondit-il simplement. Ca avance ?

- Il ne me reste qu'à affûter et polir la lame. Ensuite je la remonterai sur la crosse et il restera à réajuster le canon, mais vu qu'il n'était pas endommagé, ce ne sera pas très long…Je ne pourrais pas tenir les délais que tu m'as imposé mais...Tu devrais pouvoir la reprendre demain soir.

Elle l'avait scruté à ces derniers mots. Et il s'était violence pour ne pas frémir. Cette fille lui faisait un effet que les autres n'avaient pas, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Seulement voilà, il ne voulait pas se laisser embobiner une seconde fois. Aussi, il n'était pas très sympa avec elle, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait garder ces distances. Mais soit elle était sotte soit tenace, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Et le regardait toujours avec ses yeux qui brillaient quand ils se posaient sur lui.

Il marmonna quelque chose comme « c'est pas grave » et allait faire demi tour quand elle le retint par le bras. Il ne se dégagea pas. Il attendit qu'elle parle, sans dire un mot. Visiblement décontenancée par cette attitude, Naya mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'as brisée…

Squall tourna ses yeux clairs vers elle, froids, et la vit frissonner.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

- Elle me l'a dit…A sa manière.

Le voyant sceptique, elle ôta un gant et posa sa main sur le bras de Squall qui retint un frisson.

- Ca peut te paraître idiot, commença-t-elle. Mais mon maître m'a dit qu'une arme et son porteur devaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre…Je forge dans la même idée. Si tu as des craintes envers elle…Elle te laissera tomber. Une arme est comme un animal loyal. Quand elle a senti que tu ne voulais plus d'elle, elle s'est laissée briser.

Squall serra les mâchoires et se dégagea quelque peu rudement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ? gronda-t-il. Tu crois que j'ai peur, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, commença Naya, ennuyée. Je…

- Je portais les armes avant même que tu n'en voies unes, continua le jeune homme, bouillant de colère. Alors ne viens pas me sortir des fadaises sur la confiance, je connais. Si je l'ai détruite c'est parce qu'elle était maudite.

- Une arme ne se meut pas toute seule, accusa-t-elle sourdement, blessée.

- La ferme ! hurla-t-il soudain, la faisant reculer en marchant sur elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ces choses là de toi ! Pour qui te prends-tu à me juger ainsi ! Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout ! Crois-tu que je voulais la tuer ! C'est ça que tu penses ! Si je n'avais pas eu cette maudite arme en main, mon fichu instinct de guerrier ne m'aurait pas poussé à faire ça et Linoa serait encore…Encore…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage jusqu'à présent terrifié de Naya devenir plus tendre. Il fit un pas en arrière en levant son bras devant ses yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Depuis quand ? Il se retourna en direction de l'escalier.

- Dépêche toi de finir, articula-t-il avant de gravir les marches quatre à quatre.

* * *

Selphie s'était endormie sur le canapé alors que Squall et Quistis étaient encore penchés sur des plans d'attaque et de défense possible. La brunette avait couru toute la journée autour de la BGU pour prendre de nouvelles mesures de défenses. Squall avait espéré que Zell serait revenu avant mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Aussi Selphie avait tout fait seule et s'était écroulée de fatigue à peine revenue. Depuis la veille qu'il était la voir, Naya n'avait pas quitté sa forge souterraine, travaillant même la nuit, il le savait, Selphie lui avait dit avoir entendu des coups de marteaux toute la nuit.

Squall se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait mal au crâne et la fatigue commençait à le prendre alors que la tension montait. Il sentit la main de Quistis sur les siennes.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Non ça va, répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour la presser contre son visage.

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement sous ce contact mais il en avait besoin. Besoin de sentir de la chaleur…Et pour la première fois, de la tendresse. Avec douceur, il posa un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme blonde qui ne semblait pas réagir. Sans réfléchir, il recommença, plusieurs fois, sentant la peau fraîche sous ses lèvres. Si douce… Mais alors, Quistis retira sa main avec fermeté de la sienne avant de la poser sur sa joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Squall…commença-t-elle avec douceur. Je t'aime beaucoup…Mais plus comme ça. Avant peut-être mais…Maintenant j'aime Zell. Vraiment.

Le jeune homme brun la regarda un long moment. Elle était belle, très belle. Il savait bien pour qui elle était ainsi. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Il lui sourit et elle parut se détendre.

- Je sais, répondit-il en déposant en dernier baiser dans sa paume. Merci d'être là.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

Un bruit attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Zell se trouvait dans l'encadrement, le teint pâle, visiblement essoufflé. De peur qu'il ne se méprenne Quistis se leva prestement avec un petit grognement de douleur.

- Zell, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé qui ne pouvait que rendre la situation encore plus soupçonneuse. De quand es-tu là ?

- Assez de temps, grogna le Fighter blond.

- Tu te méprends, déclara Squall en se levant à son tour.

- Oh toi, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de ta bouche ! hurla Zell en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers lui. Quoi ! Tu n'as plus Linoa alors tu veux me prendre Quistis ! Et tu comptes lui réserver quel sort !

Le poing de Squall l'atteignit en plein visage avec un craquement sonore. Selphie qui s'était réveillée en sursaut poussa un cri alors que les deux jeunes gens se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. Quistis plus pâle qu'une morte hurlait pour les calmer alors que les coups pleuvaient :

- Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez ! Zell ! Squall ! Stop !

Le pied de Zell s'enfonça dans le ventre de Squall qui recula de quelques pas. Le visage ensanglanté, chacun reprenait son souffle regardant l'autre d'un air mauvais. Zell cracha négligemment sur le sol.

- Tu es une enflure, gronda-t-il.

- Et toi un abruti, rétorqua Squall sur le même ton, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Tu n'écoutes rien à ce qu'on te dit.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire. Je ne suis plus à tes ordres.

Les poings de Squall se serrèrent et le Fighter se remit aussitôt en position de combat. Quistis se laissa tomber sur le sol, à bout de force. Selphie la rejoignit aussitôt, sur un signe de tête inquiet de Zell. Ce fut ce moment que Naya choisit pour débouler dans la pièce, en sueur, mais un large sourire au visage. Mais à peine avait-elle croisé le regard de Zell, qu'Ondine apparut dans un éclat d'arpèges dans son dos, sur la défense. Le Fighter n'eut qu'un regard dédaigneux vers elle et se retourna vers Squall.

- Traître et traître s'assemblent on dirait, déclara-t-il avec hauteur.

- Squall n'a rien d'un traître, souffla Naya en s'avançant doucement vers eux. Moi, j'ai trahi. Lui non.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonnée, gronda le jeune homme blond en serrant les poings.

- Toi non. Mais lui, oui.

Avec précautions, elle s'approcha de Squall, soupçonneux, et lui tendit un paquet de tissu.

- Fini, dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur le paquet. Squall le sentait lourd dans ses mains et ne pouvait retenir un tremblement. Essayant de contrôler ses doigts tremblotants, il déballa avec douceur et soudain l'éclat de l'arme jaillit dans la pièce obscure. Le sang du Seed ne fit qu'un tour. Il envoya l'arme en l'air et la rattrapa souplement par la crosse, la faisant tournoyer autour de lui dans ce sifflement qu'ils connaissaient tous. Légère, vive, luisante, équilibrée…Parfait ! La Lionheart revivait entre ses doigts ! Grisé par cette sensation et comme pris par un nouveau feu, il poussa un hurlement en se mettant en position d'attaque face à Zell. Et sans invocation, Shiva apparut dans une explosion de paillettes scintillante derrière lui, les yeux mauvais et un large sourire au visage.

- Vas-y, souffla Squall, le regard luisant. Attaque ! Attaque celui que tu ne crains pas ! Attaque le traître ! Les armes parleront pour nous !

Zell eût un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Puis il secoua la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de Quistis qui se lova contre lui en lui expliquant la situation à travers ses larmes.

Squall eut un sourire légèrement supérieur. Puis il posa ses yeux clairs sur Naya, qui attendait patiemment, qu'il veuille bien lui parler. Il posa sa main son épaule.

- C'est du beau boulot, dit-il simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- A ton service, répondit-elle en prenant une jolie couleur rosée.

Squall hocha la tête et se rapprocha de son bureau où se tenait encore les plans de défense. Il y jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil. Puis il tourna son regard vers Zell qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Qui a dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? fit-il d'un air détaché.

Et leurs deux sourires, amusés et légèrement emprunt de cruauté, se firent écho.

* * *

**_A suivre…dans le chapitre7 : Toutes griffes dehors_**

Et voilou ! Eh beh, je pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue cette fic ! Le pire, c'est que j'aurais une suite quand celle-ci sera finie…argh ! je suis foutue ! Fichue imagination ! meurt ! couic

…

Hum hum ! Sur ce, vivement la suite !


	7. Toutes griffes dehors

Voilà la suite ! Eh oui ça a été long, je suis désolée ! Mais j'ai déménagée ! Eh oui ! Je viens juste de récupérer Internet chez moi ! Le reste viendra sûrement plus vite, vous inquiétez pas ! (si vous vous inquiétez bien sûr !) Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont voulu prendre de mes nouvelles et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (ils se reconnaîtront ! merci beaucoup à vous ! )

Voilà donc notre petit Squall qui continue ses péripéties ! Go ! Fight ! (va bien falloir ! t'as pas le choix mon ptit gars ! )

* * *

** 7. Toutes griffes dehors**

Squall se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Voilà qui semblait parfait. Si avec ça, ça ne marchait pas, il n'y aurait plus qu'à la jouer bourrin et foncer dans le tas. Kidnapper l'oncle de Linoa et le forcer à faire retirer les troupes de Galbadia qui s'amassaient dans les casernes environnant l'académie. Dans le même temps, déplacer la BGU et la planquer dans la crique la plus proche, au ras de l'eau et hors de portée des radars. Il faudrait être rapide bien sûr, mais il avait confiance totale en ses alliés. Seul contre une armée ! Voilà qui rappelait bien des choses !

Cela faisait une bonne heure que les autres étaient allés dormir, Squall voulant lever le camp le plus tôt possible le lendemain. Il décida de faire de même. Marchant dans les couloirs déserts, la Lionheart bien calée dans son fourreau dorsal, il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Mais, étrangement, il ne regrettait pas ces années. Il était à ce moment là, fermé, tourmenté…Et terriblement seul. A présent, tout était différent. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce petit élève de Balamb qui avait échangé quelques passes avec Seipher hors de l'enceinte. Ses doigts suivirent lentement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce combat. Il avait tout de même conservé quelque chose de cette époque. Sa devise : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. On n'envoyait pas quelqu'un l'assassiner sans en payer le prix. Il ne devait rien à personne sauf à Linoa. Et personne de vivant ne pouvait lui faire de reproches.

La silhouette de Naya se découpa un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité des jardins. Elle semblait faire les cent pas et quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha rapidement.

- Je voulais te parler, fit-elle immédiatement.

- Non.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu participes à l'opération d'infiltration de Gabaldia, déclara-t-il en la dépassant.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le poursuivant.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je sais me défendre !

- On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là bas, continua-t-il. Tu resteras ici.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de cuivre s'arrêta, les poings serrés. Squall avança encore de quelques pas avant d'oser un regard en arrière. Les yeux ambrés le fixaient durement. Mais ils laissaient aussi transparaître une grande douleur.

- Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance hein ? gronda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Ne sois pas idiote, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sourd en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, les cheveux dans les yeux. Que je te trahisse une nouvelle fois ?! Qu'une fois là bas je me mette à hurler « Ca y est, j'ai rempli ma mission ! Squall Leonhart est là ! Puis-je avoir ma prime ? » ! C'est ça que tu penses ?!

- Je ne dépenserai pas ma salive pour répondre à une réponse aussi stupide, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Naya parut soudain blessée. Et il regretta ses paroles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il maudissait son incapacité à parler aux autres. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. La jeune fille ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt, il le savait. Il allait la laisser là quand Ondine apparut devant lui dans une faible note. Elle semblait triste et ses grands yeux bleus comme la mer paraissaient près à déborder. Squall, soudain sur la défensive, se retourna vivement vers Naya et se pétrifia quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tournait le dos, appuyée contre le mur. Elle essuyait visiblement des larmes. Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt. Ondine était-elle apparue seule ? Il fut encore plus désorienté lorsque la G-force le poussa doucement en direction vers Naya. Depuis quand se mêlait-elle de la vie des hommes ? Il obéit néanmoins. Quelque part, cela lui semblait la bonne chose à faire. Après tout…Rien ne disait qu'il reviendrait de cette opération. Et étrangement il n'avait pas envie de la laisser pleurer à son départ. Cela n'avait rien de bien honorable.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il, maladroit. Je sais bien que tu ne me trahiras pas.

- Alors pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle sans le regarder. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'accompagner ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il légèrement irrité. C'est dangereux.

- Et c'est ça qui t'arrête ?! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant vers lui des yeux rougis. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en apercevoir mais je suis aussi une guerrière ! Je me défends aussi bien que n'importe qui !

Squall la regarda un long moment. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il leva doucement la main pour essuyer ses joues humides mais elle eut un petit mouvement de recul qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. N'ayant même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il la vit se planter devant lui, le regard dur et les lèvres serrées.

- Je ne suis pas Linoa Heartilly, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Squall accusa difficilement le coup. Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela ? Pourquoi lui rappeler cela maintenant ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Alors pourquoi…Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser sur son bras et cela le fit revenir à la réalité. Il rencontra les deux yeux ambrés qui brillaient trop dans l'obscurité.

- Je ne suis pas elle Squall, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je ne suis…Que moi…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements du jeune homme pétrifié.

- Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? sanglota-t-elle soudain. Moi…Je suis là à côté de toi ! Et toi tu ne vois rien !

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner en courant mais Squall fut plus rapide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il l'avait attirée contre lui et la sentit se crisper un peu avant d'être secouée par les sanglots. Perdu, il se contenta de la laisser pleurer. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il ne savait pas. Les mots ne venaient pas. Comme toujours, le silence l'entourait. Comme avant. Au bout de longues minutes, alors qu'elle s'était un peu calmée il se détacha doucement d'elle.

- Je te vois, dit-il simplement. Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu restes ici.

En la voyant ouvrir de grands yeux, il détourna la tête, gêné.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes au danger, finit-il.

Il y eût un silence qu'il vécut comme une torture. Puis Naya lui prit le bras et posa son front contre son épaule.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- …

- Mais je viens quand même.

Squall se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés mais il lui fut impossible de prononcer un mot. Les lèvres de Naya s'étaient posées sur les siennes alors que les mains fines caressaient son visage et sa nuque. Il n'eût pas le réflexe de la repousser. Dans sa tête, tout devint blanc alors que le parfum de la jeune fille l'entourait. Elle se recula enfin, les joues rosées et les yeux brillants.

- Je te protègerai, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Parce que je t'aime.

Elle fit volte face et s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre suivie d'une Ondine rayonnante et laissant un Squall désarçonné.

* * *

Dernier coup d'œil sur l'équipement. Zell ajustait une dernière fois ses gants rouge sang, Selphie faisait tourner distraitement son nunchaku, jetant quelques regards à travers le hublot. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Le soleil se lèverait d'ici peu. Il dévoilerait très certainement au monde l'atrocité de la guerre au cœur même de Galbadia. Car il en serait ainsi. Squall le savait bien. Le sang coulerait ce jour ci. Par litres entiers. 

Sans même y penser, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur Naya. Elle vérifiait une dernière fois les sangles qui retenaient ses deux pistolets accrochés à sa taille. Elle avait revêtue son uniforme d'écolière de Galbadia. Inutile de dire que Squall aurait préféré ne pas pouvoir la regarder à cet instant là. Mais il en était ainsi. Impossible pour lui de lui interdire de venir. La connaissant, elle serait venue seule et aurait mis d'autant plus en péril sa vie. Au moins…Il pouvait espérer la garder à l'œil un minimum. Juste espérer.

- Rassemblement, lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte en se levant.

Les trois autres le rejoignirent aussitôt. Il les regarda tour à tour puis inspira profondément :

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler les dernières modifications, dit-il simplement. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Soyez prudents.

- T'inquiète, lâcha Selphie avec un sourire. Les infiltrations en petit nombre, ça nous connaît ! On en a fait un paquet !

- Avec cent pour cent de succès ! ajouta Zell en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Yosh ! Je sens que ça monte !

- N'oubliez pas, ajouta Squall en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa sangle dorsale. Notre but, c'est de sauver la BGU.

Il vit un éclair d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Zell.

- La BGU et tous ses occupants, compléta le jeune homme brun de sa voix grave.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seul le vrombissement du moteur au dessus d'eux résonnait à leurs oreilles quand soudain la lumière rouge envahit la cabine. Naya tapa dans ses mains et les regards se tournèrent vers elle :

- J'y vais ! fit-elle simplement.

Zell et Selphie hochèrent la tête alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment et ne lui faisaient pas tout à fait confiance. Mais elle risquait de leur éviter bien des ennuis en détournant l'attention des dirigeants de Galbadia. Aussi, lorsque Squall leur avait annoncé qu'elle se joignait à eux, ils n'avaient pas protesté. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Eux aussi avaient mûri.

Le jeune homme brun la suivit en silence. Elle avait braqué son regard devant elle et fixait intensément la porte qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir sur le vide. Elle devait très certainement se concentrer…Les bras croisés, il baissa la tête, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour l'encourager. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que les doigts fins étaient crispés sur les pans de la jupe plissée. Ce pouvait-il que… ? Avec lenteur, il lui prit la main. Elle tremblait. Surprise, Naya tourna vivement les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi ? fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- …

- Oh, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle d'un ton qui sonnait faux. Je suis…un peu nerveuse…

- Tu as peur ?

Elle posa ses yeux ambrés dans les siens et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence. Il sentit alors les petits doigts se resserrer sur sa main. Et ce contact lui serra le cœur. D'angoisse.

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire attristé. Je…

Elle se tut un instant puis prit sa deuxième main et les porta à son front, baissant la tête. Squall sentit une boule se former dans son ventre alors qu'il sentait les tremblements de la jeune fille et entendait son souffle court. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose…Mais avant un combat, il ne fallait montrer aucun signe de tendresse, sous peine de perdre toute sa combativité. Naya leva soudain les yeux vers lui et il y lut une telle confiance qu'il se sentit mal, comme au bord d'un gouffre.

- Dis moi…souffla-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir. Dis moi que tout ira bien…Dis moi…Que tout se passera bien…

Il la dévisagea en silence, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Oui. Il avait l'impression de la voir sous un nouveau jour. Faible, effrayée…Jeune. Si jeune. Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait vivre dans un monde sûr…Un monde faux. Elle voulait qu'il lui mente. Elle devait pourtant savoir que ce ne serait qu'un mensonge. Que tout ça n'était que mensonges. Cette apparente force qu'il montrait, cette assurance inébranlable qu'il portait, tout ça, n'était que du vent à partir du moment où il mettait leurs vies en danger. Elle le savait. Et pourtant…Pourtant, elle voulait entendre ce mensonge, ce rassurant mais perfide mensonge de sa bouche. Se libérer de toute responsabilité. Se délester des remords et des regrets. En cela, elle était telle une gamine. Et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, elle lui en voudrait. Une nouvelle fois, il allait tendre autour de lui ce piège ultime de promesse. Il allait une nouvelle fois sortir son cœur de sa poitrine et le donner en pâture aux charognards. Il n'avait rien appris au fond.

- Tout se passera bien.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naya alors qu'il serrait ses fines mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Voilà. Elle était engluée à présent. Lui aussi. Liés par un serment plus poisseux et lourd que n'importe quel autre.

- Et si ça tourne mal, je viendrai te chercher.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux puis son sourire s'élargit pour illuminer son visage. Et le cœur de Squall se serra un peu plus. Il était en train de faire la même erreur. Il allait la laisser s'éloigner et quelque chose lui arriverait alors qu'il serait loin d'elle. Il le sentait.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. Mais j'ai confiance maintenant. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sure. On se retrouve comme prévu.

Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, l'air s'engouffrant dans un bruit assourdissant dans la cabine. Squall lâcha une de ses mains pour lever son bras devant ses yeux. Il sentit à peine les lèvres sur les siennes et entendit tout juste les mots soufflés à son oreille. La main disparut alors de la sienne et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter en avant pour la retenir par réflexe. Déjà son corps léger tombait dans le vide, ballotté tel une poupée de chiffon. Un son, un éclat de lumière, de grandes ailes dorées et la mélodie d'une harpe se perdant dans le vent furieux. L'obscurité de la nuit ressemblant étrangement aux ténèbres. Agenouillé près de la porte toujours ouverte, Squall fixait le ciel sans couleur. Il porta doucement la main à sa poitrine. Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Cette douleur qu'il connaissait bien. Et qui lui rappelait à chaque seconde que sa vie était comme ce ciel, sombre, avec cette petite lueur dorée qui s'éloignait de plus en plus…Jusqu'à disparaître.

* * *

Naya rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en inspirant à fond. Face à elle, Galbadia se dressait, imposante, luisante, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle était partie…Et quels changements. Des soldats devant les portes, tous lourdement armés et certainement entraînés à la magie. Elle eût un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la lumière et qu'ils braquaient leurs regards sur elle. Elle se surprenait à les comparer à Squall. Ridicule. 

- Identifiez-vous, lâcha un soldat en rivant son arme sur elle.

- A d'autres, crétin, trancha-t-elle en sortant une carte argentée de sa poche. J'ai à faire.

Le soldat eût un sursaut en apercevant le sigle sur l'objet et se recula rapidement. Naya eut un sourire dédaigneux. Ces mecs étaient si facilement impressionnables. Et manipulables. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne technique, la force ou les larmes. Ils tombaient tous dans le panneau. Sans exception.

* * *

Squall se glissa dans la bouche d'aération et avança doucement dans l'obscurité. Une ruse vieille comme le monde mais il semblait qu'elle était encore d'actualité. A moins que ce ne soit un piège. Enfin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait dans un piège. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce soit la dernière non plus. Arrivé à un embranchement, il essaya de se souvenir mentalement du plan et prit à droite, un peu hésitant. Une demi heure. Déjà une demi heure qu'il était là dedans. Dans le noir total, il étouffait. Voilà que ça le reprenait. Ces ténèbres oppressantes, pas d'issues possibles. Coincé. Et ce conduit qui semblait se réduire. Etait-ce vraiment qu'une impression ? Il s'arrêta, portant la tête à ses mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Cette panique était ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Mais ces lieux lui laissaient un terrible souvenir. Les derniers jours passés avec Linoa…C'était ici…dans la chambre forte du sous sol…Scellée…Comme une bête. 

Il y eût un bruit un peu plus loin et de la lumière apparut dans le conduit. Et une voix légère, chuchotée, résonna doucement.

- Squall ?

Guidé par la lueur comme un papillon par une flamme, le jeune homme brun s'avança le plus rapidement qu'il put et enfin l'aperçut. La tête de Naya dépassait de la bouche d'aération. Il lut le soulagement sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et cela lui serra le cœur.

- Tu es en retard, le réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait, essoufflé, mais le regard fixe.

Il ne dit rien. Il se sentait soudain plus léger. Une nouvelle fois…Une femme semblait vouloir lui tendre la main.

- Tu es tout noir, fit-elle en riant en lui essuyant gentiment le visage du dos de sa main.

- Tu as le plan ?

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose de moins dur, moins direct. Mais encore…Le contact le faisait se sentir mal. Il avait encore tellement peur de la toucher…La jeune fille ne sembla pas blessée par ce détournement de conversation. Elle devait commencer à le connaître. Elle descendit un faible instant de son lit où elle se tenait debout jusqu'à maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la bouche d'aération ouverte pour voir une chambre de jeune fille. Il esquissa un faible sourire en apercevant un poster géant d'une vedette du moment, un bellâtre dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Une fille normale. Encore jeune et naïve. Trop peut-être ?...

- Tiens, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une carte prise dans son bureau.

Il la déroula et s'aperçut, comme il le prévoyait, qu'il y avait des petites différences par rapport aux plans qu'il avait obtenus.

- Il faut que tu fasses demi tour, lui montra-t-elle. Si tu continues par-là, tu vas passer devant les autres chambres et tu risques de te faire repérer. Le mieux, c'est encore que tu ailles jusqu'à l'amphi du deuxième. Il n'y a aucun garde et l'accès est direct au bureau du directeur. Il faut que tu…

- Je sais où il est, l'interrompit-il. Je suis déjà venu.

- Ah…C'est vrai, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il y eût un silence gêné et légèrement pesant. Que dire une nouvelle fois ? C'était tellement plus facile avant…Lors de leur première rencontre, ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre…C'était tellement mieux…

- Tu en es où ? finit-il par demander.

La mission. Rester concentré.

- Il faut que je me change et après je vais voir le Directeur de Galbadia.

- Et le Président ?

- Il arrive dans une heure et vingt deux minutes, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je vais les garder au chaud pendant un moment. Ca devrait te laisser assez de temps pour agir.

Il hocha la tête. Largement. Enlever le président et fuir avant que toute l'école soit au courant. Simple comme ça. Trop. Il y eût un bruit en bas et Naya se retourna vivement. La poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'agita.

- J'y vais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle allait descendre quand elle se ravisa pour tourner ses yeux ambrés vers lui.

- Sois prudent.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte de son geste. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il s'était déjà avancé pour l'embrasser. Il se recula un peu brusquement, comme s'il avait commis une faute, et quand il la regarda de nouveau, il sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Elle avait viré au rose vif, les yeux fixés sur lui, se demandant visiblement si elle était en train de rêver.

- On se retrouve là bas, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Elle acquiesça, toujours d'un joli rose, et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de disparaître. La grille se remit en place avec un claquement sec.

Il porta sa main gantée à ses lèvres, le visage en feu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Depuis quand il… ? Il secoua la tête et reprit son avancée. Son esprit était embrouillé et le parfum de Naya flottait encore autour de lui. Oui, elle commençait à compter pour lui, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais la blessure de son ventre n'était pas encore guérie. Et Quistis avait encore des béquilles. Alors non. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire encore confiance. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui…Il aurait fait demi tour. Mais pour les autres, il continuerait tout droit.

* * *

- Le président n'est pas là ? 

Le Directeur leva sur elle ses petits yeux de fouine, la scrutant de haut en bas. Naya se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner. Elle avait connu des regards plus durs, plus tranchants, plus intimidant…Mais là, elle avait la désagréable impression de se trouver face à un pervers.

- Pourquoi voulez vous savoir cela ? grogna l'homme alors que les Seeds de Galbadia à ses côtés le regardait aussi, suspicieux.

- C'est tout de même mon commanditaire, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je pensais qu'il viendrait au moins me féliciter…

- Il ne se déplacera pas pour si peu. Vous aviez peut-être l'intention de lui demander une faveur ? railla le directeur alors que les autres riaient également.

- Exactement.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. La jeune fille croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Elle allait arriver à ses fins…Quelle patience il lui avait fallu pour parcourir ce chemin ! Le Directeur leva devant ses yeux la chaîne ensanglantée qu'elle avait ramenée. Au bout de cette dernière, un lourd pendentif d'argent représentant un tête de lion rugissant.

- Vous voulez qu'on prenne cela pour une preuve de votre réussite ? gronda-t-il en se levant.

- Ce n'en est pas une ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est bien la chaîne de Squall Leonhart. Le sang aussi est le sien. Mais il aurait très bien pu vous le donner…

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

Les hommes présents s'entre-regardèrent, perdus. Naya éclata de rire, un rire froid et cruel. Ces hommes étaient si niais !

- Il est ici, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, des hurlements se firent entendre et le Directeur vint la saisir par le col.

- Comment ?! hurla-t-il. Tu nous as trahi sale petite garce !

- Réfléchissez avant de me postillonner dessus, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en se dégageant rudement. Si je voulais vous trahir, je ne vous dirais certainement pas où il se trouve ni ce qu'il veut faire !

Le Directeur la regardait comme si elle fut folle. Elle remit en ordre ses vêtements d'un air hautain.

- Je veux cent mille Gils et mon diplôme de Seed, lâcha-t-elle alors que les hommes présents lui jetaient des regards outrés. Ah oui, et la G-Force que vous conservez si précieusement dans votre coffre secret souterrain.

- Quoi ?!

- Tout ça des mains du Président bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- Dépêchez vous. Il n'est pas seul.

Les soldats eurent un mouvement vers la porte mais leur chef leva soudain la main. Il semblait réfléchir à tout allure. Naya sourit. Eh oui ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait un gros rat appelé Squall Leonhart infiltré chez soi !

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il soudain en levant les yeux vers elle. C'est d'accord. mais gaffe à toi si c'est une vilaine plaisanterie.

- Je n'oserai pas, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Alors ? Que fait-il ?

- Le nuisible, fit-elle avec un mauvais sourire. Dans les conduits d'aération. Direction, l'amphithéâtre du deuxième. A deux portes d'ici.

* * *

Squall se laissa tomber doucement dans une chambre vide. Il avait remis ses ordres à Zell et Selphie. Dans moins d'une heure, le Président de Deling serait entre ses mains et la BGU sauvée. Il s'avança lentement vers la porte. Il y avait de l'agitation dehors. C'était l'heure des manœuvres, Naya le lui avait dit. 

Ils font un boucan du diable, avait-elle grogné. Et on sait jamais où ils vont être. Enfin, tu peux être certain que s'ils sont dans un coin, ils bougeront pas avant un moment. Il vaut mieux partir à l'opposé à ce moment là.

Squall réfléchit rapidement. Il était au premier et les bottes résonnaient dans le couloir. Il voulait passer par l'issue de secours pour monter au deuxième mais finalement, ça ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Impossible de savoir où les soldats allaient ni où ils se trouvaient exactement. Peut-être le cherchaient-ils ?...Il secoua la tête. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il se hissa de nouveau dans e conduit d'aération et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il forme une large cheminée. Calant ses deux pieds sur la paroi lisse, il s'appuya de ses mains de l'autre côté et entreprit son ascension avec lenteur, prenant garde de toujours pousser pour ne pas s'aplatir comme une crêpe. Soufflant bruyamment, les muscles bandés à l'extrême, il saisit enfin le rebord et cessa de pousser sur ses jambes pour se hisser à la force des bras. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, à bout de souffle, les muscles douloureux. Dans l'obscurité, seul son souffle résonnait à ses oreilles. Il suivait cette petite voix dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-il tort…Il se redressa doucement et reprit son chemin. Le temps pressait. Il arriva enfin à une grille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers. La salle semblait vide. Pas de gardes…Comme elle l'avait dit. Avec un sourire, il poussa la grille qui lâcha un craquement sec en cédant. Et il se laissa tomber souplement au sol. La vision qu'il eût lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Cette estrade…Cet amphithéâtre…la bataille de ce temps là…Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il y avait plus important à présent. Beaucoup plus important à sauver…A protéger.

Le bras passant autour de son cou l'étouffa en lui coupant le souffle. Un violent coup dans le ventre l'obligea à tomber à genoux. Et le bruit de la Lionheart que l'on retirait de son fourreau pour la lui enlever crissa à ses oreilles comme une lame ripant sur ses os. Sans comprendre, il encaissa les coups, voyant ses assaillants jaillir de nulle part. Enfin, on le releva. Il entendit des rires, des insultes, sentit le sang couler sur son visage, des claques sur ses joues. A travers le voile rouge qui lui masquait les yeux, il vit le Directeur de Galbadia qui riait. Et soudain, une déchirure retentit à ses oreilles. En lui. Une déchirure profonde qui lui provoquait une douleur plus violente que toutes celles ressenties jusque là. Car à côté du gros homme, il venait de reconnaître la silhouette de la jeune fille pour qui il avait oublié quelques secondes Linoa.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Hum…j'y suis allée un peu fort peut-être avec ce pauvre Squall ! Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles idées pour cette fic…Elle va sûrement durer un peu plus que prévue… La suite arrivera bientôt je pense. Je ais essayer de poursuivre les autres aussi ! A bientôt! Pour le chapitre 8 "En cage" .  



	8. En cage

Bon bah ça continue ! La fin approche à grands pas, encore un chapitre et puis un épilogue je pense ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt diront certains ! Peut-être…Il ne faut pas trop faire traîner les histoires sinon les idées s'embrouillent et pis…ça devient du flan !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce huitième chapitre ! Enjoy !

PS : merci pour les reviews de mes lecteurs préférés ! (vous avez vu, le temps entre les différents chapitres raccourcit !...si si ! je vous jure !)

PS2 : allez faire un tour sur mon profil, je l'ai mis à jour ! Vous verrez les différents avancements de mes autres fics (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr !)

PS3 : la chanson n'est pas de moi mais appartient à Kelly Clarkson ! (je la conseille elle est trop belle ! et tout à fait dans le ton ! ) (traduction: la coccinelle du net, revue un peu par moi! )

* * *

**8 . En cage**

Il ne sentait même pas la douleur des blessures. Il ne voyait la flaque de sang s'agrandir peu à peu sous ses lèvres. La chaleur du liquide vermeil sur sa joue ne le touchait même pas. Gisant au fond d'une cage à épais barreaux, le lion de Balamb agonisait. Plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Une coque vide, rien de plus. Le néant.

Etait-ce possible de souffrir autant ? Etait-ce possible d'avoir aussi mal à l'intérieur ? Etait-ce seulement imaginable ? Le froid avait glacé son corps et l'empêchait de bouger. Mais après tout, pourquoi vouloir bouger ? Rien de bon ne l'attendait dehors. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire ne servait à rien…Tout ce qu'il avait fait ne servait rien…A quoi bon désirer si les autres sont contre vous ? Pourquoi vouloir changer les choses si personne ne vous suit ?...

Pourquoi vivre si on est seul ?...

Son corps fut soudain parcouru ans d'un sursaut et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Quel avait été le déclencheur ? Impossible à savoir. Mais à présent, la douleur irradiait la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le moindre morceau de chair et broyait son coeur dans un étau glacé. Au sang se mêlèrent alors les larmes et le silence fut rompu par des hurlements résonnant sur les murs humides, étouffés par les pierres mortes. Des pleurs. Des sanglots d'enfant perdu.

* * *

Naya courait dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Impossible ! Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol et explosa en pleurs. Comment était-ce possible ?! Comment son plan avait-il pu foirer à ce point là ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cet imbécile était-il venu à l'amphithéâtre ?! Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il ferait le contraire de ce qu'elle lui dirait ! Il le lui avait fait comprendre ! Il lui avait presque assuré qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ! Elle croyait si bien le connaître ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi était-il venu ?!

Sanglotant, elle essuya ses larmes et se releva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle croisa alors son reflet dans la glace. Une jeune femme laide. Voilà ce qu'elle vit. Hideuse. Méprisable. Ne méritant même pas qu'on la regarde. Hurlant de rage et de désespoir, elle explosa la glace d'un coup de poing, se blessant profondément. Elle se rétracta aussitôt sur elle-même, laissant les pleurs l'envahirent de nouveau. Elle avait cru bien faire…Elle voulait que le Président vienne…Elle était certaine que sachant que Squall était à Galbadia, il se serait déplacé pour assister à sa capture…Le Directeur l'avait appelé dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le Président avait déjà accepté à regrets de confier cette mission à un assassin alors jamais il n'aurait manqué une seconde occasion de voir le meurtrier de sa nièce emprisonné…

Elle redressa soudain la tête. Rien n'était perdu. Squall était bel et bien derrière les barreaux. Et le président allait très certainement accourir pour lui cracher au visage. C'était là qu'il fallait agir. Il fallait qu'elle le libère. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle à ce moment là lui avait fendu le cœur. Des yeux glace qui n'avait plus rien de tranchants. Deux yeux d'enfant trahi. D'animal battu. Un regard qui lui avait donné envie de courir vers lui pour le libérer. Mais il avait baissé la tête et s'était laissé cogné. Et elle avait fui.

Pas cette fois. Elle ne fuirait pas. Pas encore. Elle se leva et enroula sa main dans une serviette avant de sortir de nouveau dans le couloir. Une seule personne pouvait encore l'aider. Son grand frère.

* * *

- Alors Leonhart ? Comment on se sent derrière les barreaux ?

Squall ne releva pas la tête. Les mots arrivaient à ses oreilles mais pas à son cerveau. Il n'entendait quelques sons de cette voix grave qu'il connaissait pour en avoir cauchemardé des nuits durant. Cette voix répétant : « Assassin ! Salopard ! ».

L'homme serra les poings. Le Directeur, debout à côté de lui, secoua la tête.

- Il est comme ça depuis des heures, je ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il n'a même pas résisté.

- Il fait ça pour nous provoquer ! hurla soudain l'autre en flanquant un violent coup de bâton sur les barreaux, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Debout salopiot ! Lève toi et vient te battre comme un homme !

Pas de mouvement de la part du jeune homme. Le président de Deling se crispa un peu plus sur sa canne surmontée d'une aigle en acier. Comment osait-il… ?

- Ouvrez cette porte.

- Vous…Vous êtes sûr ? osa le Directeur.

- Ouvrez cette foutue porte !

Le Directeur obéit à contre cœur, faisant un signe de la main à un garde qui enclencha l'interrupteur électrique. Le silence se posa sur la pièce alors que l'homme s'appuyant sur sa canne s'avançait dans la cellule vers le corps recroquevillé à même le temps. Du bout de son bâton, il remua quelques secondes la flaque de sang étendue sur le sol glacé, puis il l'enfonça brutalement dans les côtes du prisonnier.

- Regarde moi petite ordure…grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. La main du président se crispa sur sa canne alors qu'il flanquait de nouvelles bourrades plus fortes dans les flancs du Seed.

- Tu vas bouger oui ?! hurla-t-il soudain en abattant violemment le bâton sur le corps amorphe. Lève toi !

Le déluge de coups s'abattit tel un orage de grêle sur la figure repliée sur elle-même, toujours plus violent, toujours plus fort. Personne n'osait bouger, tous regardaient. Et écoutait avec écoeurement les bruits sourds des chocs sur la chair, les insultes et les gémissements.

- Gueule ! s'exclamait le président, hystérique, relevant à chaque fois son bras pour l'abattre de nouveau. Vas-y gueule ! Pourriture !

Soudain un bruit d'os brisé domina les autres et le hurlement qui le suivit les fit tous frissonner. Devant eux, il ne restait plus rien du fauve qu'ils avaient affronté. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'un chien misérable, battu à mort par son maître. Et les cris qu'il poussait leur donnèrent soudain la nausée.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria soudain le Directeur en attrapant le président sous les aisselles pour le tirer en arrière. Vous allez le tuer !

L'homme se dégagea brutalement, les traits crispés par la haine, ruisselant de sueur. Il fit tourner sa canne dans sa main. L'aigle d'argent qui la surmontait avait viré au rouge et était recouvert d'une matière poisseuse qui ne pouvait tromper. Certains soldats détournèrent le regard du corps allongé au fond de la cellule.

- Qu'il crève ! cracha le président en flaquant un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime. Il ne mérite rien d'autre !

- On doit le juger d'abord ! répliqua le Directeur. Les crimes qu'il a commis envers Galbadia doivent être jugés et condamnés par un tribunal ! Ensuite seulement, la sentence. Vous l'avez dit vous mêm…

- La ferme ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit, trancha l'autre d'un ton sec en tournant les talons. Allons nous en. La vision de cette raclure me donne envie de vomir.

Les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux hommes, baissant leurs regards vers le sol. Le bruit de leur pas résonna alors que la porte de la cellule se refermait doucement. Et dans le silence qui tomba sur la prison, on pouvait entendre le souffle haletant de la bête blessée, mêlés à des sanglots étouffés.

* * *

- Pas question.

Naya prit les mains de son frère en lui jetant un regard implorant.

- Je t'en prie Grand Frère ! Je t'en supplie, souffla-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

Le jeune homme posa sur elle ses yeux ambrés. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et la dominait à ce moment là de toute sa hauteur, campé solidement sur ses deux pieds. Il secoua la tête, ses courts cheveux aux reflets roux renvoyant la lumière comme s'ils furent embrasés.

- C'est bien trop risqué comme plan. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé ! répliqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui. Je veux vraiment le sauver…je…Je veux vraiment le…Le…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle baissa la tête pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle devait sortir Squall de là. Elle sentit la main de son frère se posait sur sa tête et l'attirer contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

- Tu veux le sauver à ce point là ? soupira-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, le visage baigné de larmes tout contre son torse, les mains crispées sur les vêtements du jeune homme.

- Je ne t'ai pas vue pleurer depuis que j'ai quitté l'université…se souvint-il avec un sourire en resserrant un peu son étreinte. Je veux bien t'aider…

La voyant relever vers lui des yeux emplis de reconnaissance, il devint plus grave :

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés. Squall Leonhart est quelqu'un de rancunier. Crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Ne crois pas que si tu le sauves, il te pardonnera. Il sera plutôt enclin à te planter sa gunblade dans le ventre.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je sais tout ça…mais…Il croit que je l'ai trahi…Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça. Surtout pas.

Son frère la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête, essuyant d'un geste tendre les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Parfait, je m'occupe de lui ainsi que de Zell Dintch et de Selphie Tilmitt. Mais je te demande une dernière chose...

Naya attendit, intriguée devant l'air préoccupé de son frère en temps normal jovial et enjoué.

- Oublie la G-Force gardée au sous-sol. Elle est d'une telle puissance que tu serais incapable de la contrôler.

- Mais...

- Crois moi, coupa-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tu ne peux pas dominer cette chose. J'en suis moi même incapable. La seule personne qui aurait pu n'est plus de ce monde. Alors laisse tomber ça.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis embrassa une dernière fois son frère avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Il fallait agir ! A présent qu'elle avait un allié de cette stature avec elle, elle devait forcément réussir ! Oublier la G-Force ? Pas question. Elle était l'élément clé de son plan. Elle lui permettrait de raser Galbadia et de tenir sa promesse. Et tant pis si elle devait y rester.

* * *

La salle de bal se remplissait peu à peu, les élèves dans leur plus beau costume d'apparat riaient autour des tables installées pour le buffet. Tous semblaient s'amuser et prendre goût à la fête. Sur l'estrade, les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments, prêts à donner leur concert. Appuyé contre le mur, le frère de Naya regardait tout cela d'un œil morne. Lui qui avait tant aimé les fêtes auparavant, voilà qu'elles le dégoûtaient à présent. Tous ces jeux de lumières, ces odeurs, les atouts des femmes, leurs moyens de séductions…I avait fermé son cœur à tout cela. Se faire avoir une fois suffisait. Il avait ruiné sa vie et celle des personnes qu'il aimait le plus pour avoir cru aux paroles sucrées d'une femme. Qu'elles aillent toutes pourrir en enfer, elles et leur prétendu amour à partager. Désormais, il resterait seul. Tout seul.

Son regard de braise s'arrêta sur la jeune fille à la lourde crinière flamboyante qui riait un peu plus loin avec le directeur et le président de Deling. Même lui qui la connaissait si bien, n'aurait jamais pu dire à cet instant précis que son rire, sa joie étaient feints de toutes pièces. Pas étonnant que Squall Leonhart se soit fait avoir comme un bleu…Enfin, elle semblait avoir été prise à son propre jeu cette fois-ci. Le charmeur charmé. La plus grande arme de séduction de Galbadia, qui avait rempli tant de missions de ce genre avec succès, revenait secrètement amoureuse de l'ennemi. Et pas n'importe lequel s'il vous plaît. Le pire.

Il eût un faible sourire en la voyant jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui avant de monter sur l'estrade et de saisir le micro, la musique emplissant alors la salle, douce et languissante. Ca y était. Le plus grand jeu d'actrice du monde allait commencer. Comment captiver une foule entière au point de lui faire oublier le monde extérieur et de ne pas voir le jeune homme disparaître dans l'obscurité au fond de la salle.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

(Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que toi

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

Je ne laisserai pas mon coeur me causer autant de mal

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

Je ne me briserai pas comme tu l'as fait, tu es tombé si durement

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

J'ai appris de la plus dure des façons, de ne jamais aller aussi loin

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

À cause de toi Je n'erre jamais loin du trottoir

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

À cause de toi, j'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre, pour ne pas être pas blessée

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

À cause de toi, je trouve ça difficile de faire confiance pas seulement à moi-même, mais aussi aux autres autour de moi

_Because of you…_

_I' m afraid_

À cause de toi…

J'ai peur)

* * *

- Eh merde ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?!

Zell donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en béton situé à côté de lui. Ce dernier se fissura sous la violence de l'impact du poing métallique. Déjà une heure qu'il était là à attendre dans cette petite pièce ! Il était arrivé là par la bouche d'aération et attendait que l'énorme ventilateur au dessus de lui cesse de tourner. Mais voilà. Cette chose là ne s'arrêtait pas ! Que faisait Squall ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?!

Impossible de rejoindre le bureau du directeur par un autre chemin. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que quelque chose avait du arriver mais connaissant Squall, ce n'était pas une petite troupe de soldats qui pouvaient l'arrêter. Il pouvait avoir du retard bien sûr…Mais Zell n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il ne cessait de penser à Quistis, sa Quistis qui était encore à la BGU…Evidemment, les troupes du père de Squall devaient à ce moment même rejoindre l'Académie pour la protéger…Mais le jeune homme blond aurait largement préféré s'assurer de la sécurité de sa compagne lui-même en interceptant cette saleté de directeur ! La vision de Quistis couverte de sang, le ventre béant, lui revenait souvent en tête. Même les derniers temps, alors qu'elle était revenue de l'hôpital, il revivait cette scène chaque nuit, se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur dans leur lit. Et le fait de la voir là, à côté de lui, bien vivante mais blessée et souffrante, n'arrangeait pas son état. Il se rendait alors compte que son cauchemar n'en était pas vraiment un. Il avait laissé faire cette horreur sans réagir. Souvent elle se réveillait aussi et l'obligeait s'allonger de nouveau, posant sa tête sur son torse et caressant doucement sa joue, encore endormie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…répétait-elle d'une voix douce, ensommeillée. Je vais bien, je suis là…Rendors-toi…

Ces mots suffisaient à le calmer…jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. La panique l'envahissait quand il pensait à elle. L'inquiétude le rongeait et ses idées s'embrouillaient. Squall lui avait promis que tout irait bien et il lui faisait confiance…Mais où était-il ?!

Soudain, le vrombissement du ventilateur s'assourdit et Zell leva les yeux, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière le ventilateur. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Squall. Il se mit aussitôt en condition de défense alors que l'inconnu flanquait un violent coup de pied dans le ventilateur pour le décrocher de son emplacement. Et quand la lumière éclaira les courts cheveux flamboyants, les yeux bleus du Fighter s'écarquillèrent.

- Toi…souffla-t-il.

* * *

_I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out_

(Je perds mon chemin, Et ça ne prend jamais longtemps avant que tu me retrouves

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Je ne peux pas pleurer, Parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

Je suis forcée de faire semblant, un sourire, un rire Chaque jour de ma vie

_My heart can't possibly break,_

Mon coeur ne peut se briser

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Puisqu'il n'était pas entier pour commencer

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

À cause de toi Je n'erre jamais loin du trottoir

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

À cause de toi, j'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre, pour ne pas être pas blessée

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

À cause de toi, je trouve ça difficile de faire confiance Pas seulement à moi-même, mais aussi aux autres autour de moi

_Because of you, I' m afraid_

À cause de toi, J'ai peur)

* * *

La chaleur toucha lentement son front. Il sentit alors ses os craquer et il retint un gémissement de douleur alors qu'un fluide brûlant semblait remonter tout le long de son squelette. Puis ce fut comme si un souffle glacé lui recouvrit le corps et il prit une grande inspiration, émergeant des ténèbres poisseux dans lequel il se trouvait jusqu'alors.

- Squall ! Squall tu m'entends ?!

Oui, oui, il entendait…Inutile de hurler…Un nouveau sort de régénération fut lancé et il sentit peu à peu ses forces revenir. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer ceux paniqués de Zell. Selphie, à genoux à côté d'eux, lui prit la main en pleurant.

- Merci Odin, souffla-t-elle. Bon sang, on a cru que tu étais mort !

- Cette prison était recouverte d'un champ antimagie, expliqua le jeune homme tatoué en aidant Squall à se redresser. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu te soigner !

Bof. Il avait même pas essayé en fait…Aucune envie…D'ailleurs, il aurait préférer rester là bas, allongé dans sa mare de sang, plutôt que de revenir ici…Dans ce monde de traîtres et de duperies.

- On a plus d'une heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu, continuait Zell les traits tirés par la colère. Eh merde ! Comment ils ont fait pour savoir qu'on était là ?!

- On a été trahi…souffla Squall, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il eût un bref silence puis Zell poussa un cri de rage en se levant brusquement.

- La garce ! J'en étais sûr ! Cette chienne nous a vendu !

- La ferme. Tu ne sais rien.

Squall releva brutalement la tête au son de cette voix. Impossible…Non…Pas lui…Lentement, il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait un peu en retrait jusqu'alors. Et aussitôt, il le reconnut. Ces cheveux fauves, ces yeux bruns tirant sur l'orange, cette suffisance…cette imbécillité. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et toute sa haine lui monta à la gorge alors qu'il se redressait pour faire face à l'autre, à celui qu'il avait rêvé de tuer des milliers de fois en rêve, le seul homme qu'il eut jamais envie de faire souffrir encore et encore. Celui qui était à l'origine de sa démence…Et du meurtre de Linoa.

- Irvine…

* * *

_I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out_

Je perds mon chemin, Et ça ne prend jamais longtemps avant que tu me retrouves

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Je ne peux pas pleurer, Parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

Je suis forcée de faire semblant, un sourire, un rire Chaque jour de ma vie

_My heart can't possibly break,_

Mon coeur ne peut se briser

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Puisqu'il n'était pas entier pour commencer

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux gardait un visage impassible, ses yeux ne quittant pas Squall qui tremblait de rage. Se dégageant brutalement du soutien de Zell, il se jeta sur Irvine, enserrant son cou dans ses doigts

- Sale ordure…souffla-t-il en crispant son étreinte. Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi ?...

Le geste sec de la part du jeune homme roux pour se dégager fit tituber Squall en arrière. Zell se précipita juste à temps pour lui éviter une lourde chute sur le sol. Le Seed avait envie de hurler de frustration tant la haine et la douleur lui déchirait le cœur et les boyaux. Son pire ennemi se trouvait face à lui…Et par maque de force, il ne pouvait pas l'achever !

- J'aurais préféré moi aussi ne jamais te revoir, répondit Irvine d'une voix froide qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Je sais que mon visage ne t'apporte que souffrance et j'aurais aimé le garder caché…Seulement, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la cellule, rompu au bout de quelques secondes par un cruel éclat de rire. Secoué par des spasmes nerveux, Squall se laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Tous le regardaient rire comme un dément, partagés entre l'angoisse et l'incompréhension. Enfin, il réussit à retrouver une respiration normale, inspirant bruyamment…

- Moi ?...hoqueta-t-il. T'aider ?...

- Oui, fit Irvine avec aplomb. M'aider, moi.

- Tu est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs, gronda Squall en braquant son regard clair sur lui, les traits tirés par la haine. Tu m'as retiré la seule femme que j'aimais alors que je t'avais chargé de la protéger et maintenant…Tu me demandes de l'aide ? Va mourir.

A ces derniers mots, un bruit de verre brisé déchira le silence et Shiva apparut dans un nuage de poussière glacée. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu cligner les yeux, les mains griffues et gelées enserraient le cou d'Irvine qui tomba à genoux, suffocant. Zell eût un mouvement de recul alors que Selphie se cacha derrière lui, terrorisée. Le visage de la G-Force n'avait plus rien de beau. Il était déformé par des dizaines de petites veines bleus foncées qui palpitaient et injectaient ses yeux de sang. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées telles les babines d'un loup et dévoilaient des dents immaculées aux pointes effilées. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un nuage de vapeur s'en échappa, faisant chuter d'un seul coup la température de la pièce. Assis sur le sol juste derrière elle, adossé au mur, Squall semblait le seul à ne pas être affecté par le froid. Ses yeux clairs étaient vides et fixaient la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Selphie retint un sanglot en crispant ses doigts sur le manteau de Zell. Tout était exactement comme ce jour là…Exactement pareil…

_- Ifrit galeux et puant !_ cracha Shiva de sa voix rauque en serrant les doigts alors qu'Irvine lâchait un gémissement de douleur. _Deux années que j'attends le moment de briser ton sale petit cou entre mes mains ! Jamais le temps ne m'a paru plus long !_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de la créature mais celle-ci continuait à serrer, impitoyable.

_- Comment as-tu osé me droguer, moi ?!_ hurla-t-elle. _Comment as-tu osé te jouer de moi, ver de terre !?_

Elle souleva soudain Irvine d'une seule main par le col et le lança contre le mur. La violence du choc fut telle que ce dernier se fissura sur toute sa hauteur alors que le corps du jeune homme tombait lourdement sur le sol. Shiva se posa en douceur sur les dalles gelées et s'avança vers lui, un pas après l'autre, lente et implacable. Selphie jeta un coup d'oeil à Squall, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux suivant les moindres mouvements de sa G-Force.

- Squall ! hurla la jeune fille. Squall arrête la ! Elle va le tuer !

Aucune réaction. Un simple petit sourire de la part de Shiva qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers son maître. Souplement, elle se baissa pour saisir les cheveux d'Irvine et le força à relever violemment la tête.

_- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on craint l'Impératrice des Glaces_, susurra-t-elle en levant la main. _Je vais te faire goûter aux supplices des plus longues nuits d'hiver._

* * *

_I watched you die_

Je t'ai vu mourir

_I heard you cry_

Je t'ai entendu pleurer

_Every night in your sleep_

Chaque nuit dans ton sommeil

_I was so young,_

J'étais tellement jeune

_You should have known better then to lean on me_

Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi

_You never thought of anyone else_

Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres

_You just saw your pain_

Tu ne voyais que ta douleur

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit

* * *

Les doigts glacés se transformèrent soudains en pics gelés, plus tranchants que des lames de couteaux. Penchant la tête en arrière et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Shiva se mit à rire, ses longs cheveux ondulants dans le blizzard glacé qui l'entourait. Puis, elle leva la main pour frapper.

- Naya…

Les ongles tranchants s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du ventre d'Irvine. Mais ce n'était pas à cause des cris que Zell et Selphie avaient poussés. Non. Shiva se tourna lentement vers Squall, dont les yeux avaient semblé s'éclairer.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda-t-il sourdement.

- Naya…répéta Irvine, le souffle court. Danger…

Cette fois ci, Shiva le laissa tomber sur le sol, un air de profonde frustration sur le visage.

_- J'obéis,_ gronda-t-elle en tournant ses yeux bleus nuit vers Squall. _Tant que tu seras mon alter ego…Pas plus longtemps. _

Elle disparut dans un bruit de grelots alors que Selphie se précipitait vers Irvine, lançant un sort de soins. Squall quant à lui essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Ce prénom…Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effets ?...Elle l'avait tellement fait souffrir…Pourquoi se sentir ainsi juste à ce prénom ?...Qu'est-ce qu'il était faible ! D'un geste rageur, il flanqua un violent coup de poing au sol.

- Squall, reprend toi ! hurla soudain Zell en venant le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer.

- La ferme ! répliqua l'autre en se redressant. J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?! cria-t-il à l'intention d'Irvine. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!

- Je …te demande…de m'aider à sauver…Naya…

- Mais comment est-ce que tu la connais ?!

- C'est…ma sœur…

Squall fit quelques pas en arrière, frappé par la nouvelle. Naya…La soeur de ce traître…Envoyée depuis le début pour l'anéantir…mais bien sûr…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit aussitôt Irvine en devinant ses pensées. Naya…ne t'as pas trahi…

- Arrête…gronda-t-il, les poings serrés.

- Tu pourras t'expliquer avec elle, mais pour l'instant, elle est en danger de mort ! hurla soudain Irvine en se dressant face à lui. Elle est en train de détourner l'attention des gardes et elle m'a envoyée te chercher.

- Quelle délicate attention ! ricana alors Squall, désabusé. Elle compte me revendre une seconde fois ?

- Tu ne connais pas ma sœur.

- Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle te ressemble, répliqua l'autre.

- Non. Elle n'est en aucun cas comme moi. T'envoyer ici, était la façon la plus sure de ne pas te faire exécuter sur le champ et d'attirer le président absent à l'université.

Squall haussa un sourcil. Il essayait encore de l'embrouiller, c'était certain…

- A présent, le président de Delling est là, poursuivit Irvine sans le quitter des yeux. Et tu vas pouvoir mener à bien ton plan et t'enfuir pendant qu'elle détournera l'attention des gardes. C'est le message qu'elle m'envoie te porter.

Sentant les regards de ses coéquipiers sur lui, Squall se sentit soudain perdu. Comment le croire ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur lui et de lui trancher la gorger pour ne plus entendre sa misérable voix. La seule chose qui le retenait était ses jambes flageolantes. Et pourquoi Naya ferait-elle une telle chose ? Pourquoi s'amuserait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi le pousser au fond du gouffre si elle voulait vraiment l'aider ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Le voyant hésiter, Irvine fit un pas vers lui.

- Je te promets de ne plus m'enfuir, souffla-t-il alors que Squall braquait ses yeux clairs sur lui. Je…je me remettrai à toi une fois ma sœur saine et sauve…mais…j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise…

- Désolé, lâcha soudain Zell en venant se placer devant le jeune homme roux. Mais plus aucun d'entre nous ne fait confiance à cette garce.

- Cette garce est en train de vous sauver la vie ! hurla Irvine en le saisissant pas le col.

- Et bien qu'elle le fasse ! répliqua le Fighter en se dégageant violemment. Elle a déjà failli tuer deux fois Squall et une fois Quistis ! Je préfèrerais la savoir morte que vivante !

A l'entente de ces mots, Squall frissonna malgré lui. Pourquoi ?... Il sentit le regard de braise de son ennemi sur lui.

- Je la connais…Elle va essayer de t'apporter son aide…

- Je ne vois pas comment, répliqua le chef des Seeds d'un ton glacé.

- Elle va t'apporter la G-Force cachée dans les labos souterrains.

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds. C'était donc vrai ?...Toutes ces rumeurs à propos de l'amélioration d'une G-Force par des expériences à Galbadia étaient donc fondées ? La création de la G-Force absolue, obéissante, puissante…L'arme ultime. Le visage d'Irvine se fit alors plus tendu et Squall y lut soudain la peur, cette peur qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, deux ans auparavant. Juste avant qu'il n'essaie de lui planter sa Gunblade dans le ventre.

- Elle court à sa mort…souffla-t-il. Cette GForce ne peut pas être contrôlée aussi facilement…

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Seed, curieux malgré lui. Toutes les G-forces sont soumises à un contrat et…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une G-Force…

Les regards se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il inspirait profondément.

- C'est Seifer.

_Because of you, I'm afraid…_

_Because of you…._

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

Hum…J'avoue que cette dernière idée est ma préférée ! J'espère ne pas m'attirer les ires des fans de Seifer…mais bon, il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que Squall soit le seul à souffrir, na ! Chacun son tour ! Prochain chapitre, le retour de Super-Seifer (ou Seifer-man ! ) _Chapitre 9 : L'oeil du tigre_


	9. L'oeil du tigre

Et voilà ! Il a un peu traîné celui là !

Avis aux fans de Seifer : ne vous outrez pas ! J'aime beaucoup ce perso et son caractère ! Mais ceci est une fic donc les personnages changent un peu ! Ne hurlez pas au scandale svp !

Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre ! ca sent la fin ! Bonne lecture !

ps : merci aux reviewers et autres lecteurs qui attendent patiemment la suite ! (désolée )

ps2 : Vous pouvez lire mes autres fics ! je me fas un peu de pub parce que j'écris sur des sujets pas forcément très connus mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Tout cela est résumé dans mon profil !

* * *

**9. L'œil du tigre**

Naya se glissa dans le recoin du couloir. Un peu plus loin, deux gardes qui discutaient entre eux. Avec lenteur, elle tira un poignard caché dans son dos et inspira profondément. Une fois, deux fois…Prendre des vies. Pour Squall. Elle plongea en avant. Une gorge, un ventre, et les deux hommes tombèrent, morts. Elle sortit la carte magnétique qu'elle avait subtilisée au Président de Deling un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait fait du charme dans la salle et la passa devant le détecteur. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance sur un long couloir aseptisé dans lequel elle s'engagea lentement, dégainant les deux pistolets qu'elle portait à sa taille. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour agir. A cet instant même, Ondine charmait une large partie de l'université avec son petit concert. Elle avait pris son apparence et subjuguait la foule mieux qu'elle avec ses pouvoirs. Mais bientôt, la fête commencerait vraiment avec l'orchestre et il y aurait plus de chances d'avoir des élèves dans les couloirs. Il fallait agir vite pour éviter les victimes inutiles ou les petites poches de rébellions incontrôlées.

Son frère avait du rejoindre Squall et le libérer…Sans y penser, elle porta la main à son cou. Il s'y trouvait la chaîne du chef des Seeds qu'elle avait récupéré sur le bureau du Directeur dans l'affolement général. Pas question de la leur laisser. Elle savait comme cela comptait pour lui. Pourvu que son frère ait réussi à récupérer la Lionheart…Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes les idées négatives. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration pour dominer cette G-Force que même son frère Irvine craignait. Mais elle était certaine d'y arriver. Elle le devait.

Les scientifiques offrirent plus de résistance qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Une balle lui traversa la cuisse et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur en tombant sur le sol. Dans un dernier effort, elle abattit le dernier homme d'une balle dans le dos alors qu'il se précipitait vers le tableau de commandes pour donner l'alerte. Haletante, elle déchira les manches de sa chemise et serrant les mâchoires à faire grincer ses dents, elle se fit un garrot. Puis elle se releva, pantelante, et avança vers le chef de laboratoire pour le fouiller et récupérer son passe. Elle se traîna jusqu'à une épaisse porte qui ressemblait à celle d'un coffre fort. Dans son sillage, une large trace de sang. Plus repérable que ça, c'était infaisable. Enfin, si elle récupérait cette G-Force, elle ne risquerait plus rien.

La lourde porte tourna lentement sur elle-même dégageant un sifflement strident. Prenant son inspiration et essayant de contrôler sa vue qui se brouillait, Naya pénétra dans la pièce, pistolets braqués devant elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit oublier un faible instant sa douleur. Dans l'immense pièce immaculé, accroché sur une sorte de grande croix métallique, se tenait un ange…Une ange crucifié aux ailes sanglantes…C'était ça la G-Force ?...Un ange ?...De telles créatures existaient donc ?...Les cheveux de la créature qui semblait de sexe masculin étaient blond pâle, comme un doux soleil matinal. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau de cuir alors qu'un bâillon l'empêchait de parler. Sa peau était pâle et parsemée de petites cicatrices rougeâtres. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient solidement attachés par des sangles alors que ses ailes étaient largement ouvertes et maintenues ainsi avec des larges pinces de métal. Il était grand, plus grand que Squall…Il semblait en si piteux état…Un papillon magnifique épinglé sur un mur…

Naya s'approcha doucement, le braquant de ses pistolets. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle alors que le sang ne cessait d'imbiber le tissu. Elle manqua soudain de s'écrouler et se rattrapa de justesse sur l'estrade qui soutenait la G-Force. Cette dernière eut un petit mouvement pour relever la tête. Et Naya eut alors l'impression qu'on lui comprimait le cerveau.

_-Qui es-tu ?_ résonna une voix masculine dans sa tête.

La jeune fille lâcha ses pistolets et se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ?! Est-ce que les conjurateurs de G-Forces ressentaient une telle douleur à chaque fois ?! Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était broyé par une main invisible et elle sentait comme des vers grouiller dans son esprit. Elle gémit.

_-Tu es venue me libérer ?_ fit la voix, soudain excitée. _Parfait. Il était temps. Je te prête ma force. Je fais de toi mon maître si tu acceptes._

Elle n'eut même pas la force de résister. Le « oui » vint de lui-même. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette pression cesse. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la G-Force. Et Naya sentit ses forces la quitter. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol, toute la pièce se mit à trembler et un terrible hurlement résonna dans les airs. Un hurlement inhumain… démoniaque. Les dalles se craquelèrent et le plafond commença à s'émietter. Dans un état léthargique, allongée sur le carrelage, incapable de bouger mais assistant à toute l'horreur de la situation, elle vit la G-Force s'arracher à sa prison et déployer ses ailes dans claquement assourdissant qui déclencha une véritable tornade autour d'eux. L'homme arracha d'un geste irrité le bandeau et le bâillon et posa son regard sur elle. Bleu glace. Transparents. Ce fut comme si son esprit se vidait. Et la terrible présence écrasa définitivement sa volonté alors qu'il se penchait pour la soulever dans ses bras, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

_-Allons-y, « mon maître ». Il est temps de tuer tout ceux qui m'ont enfermé ici !_

* * *

Squall sentit une pression terrible lui comprimer la poitrine et il s'arrêta dans sa course. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Et puis, comme pour confirmer son doute, la Lionheart se mit à vibrer dans son dos et ses compagnons portèrent dans un même mouvement la main à leur tête.

-C'est quoi ce truc monstrueux ? grogna Zell en secouant la tête.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on me perfore le crâne avec une foreuse, se plaignit Selphie.

-C'est lui…souffla Irvine alors que Squall braquait ses yeux verts sur lui. Il est libre…

Le chef des Seeds serra les poings. C'était donc vrai ? Toute cette histoire de fous…était vraie ? Même cette trahison ?...Non ! Plus d'excuses valables ! Il ne se ferait plus avoir ! Tant pis si cela était vrai ! Il ne ferait plus confiance à une femme. Jamais. Linoa était bien la seule à l'avoir compris finalement. La seule.

Ce fut alors que l'alarme se mit à hurler. Et le visage d'Irvine se décomposa se douleurs quand les premiers cris retentirent.

-Elle l'a fait…Elle l'a vraiment fait…Je lui avait pourtant interdit ! hurla-t-il en se jetant en avant.

Il tira son fusil et se précipita dans le couloir, tournant au premier angle. Le regard des deux autres se tourna vers le Squall, attendant un geste de sa part. Aussi, quand il tira la Lionheart pour se lancer sur les traces d'Irvine, ils le suivirent sans un mot. Allégeance. Confiance. Loyauté. Voilà ce qui faisait d'eux des Seeds. Et ce qui faisait que Naya n'en était pas un.

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement Irvine. Ce dernier semblait paniqué, terrifié. Pour qui ? Pour Naya ? C'était peut-être bien sa sœur en fin de compte…Mais était-elle elle-aussi à l'orphelinat d'Edea ?...Etrange, Squall s'en souviendrait…dans une classe inférieure sans doute…Ou élevée ailleurs ?...

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir. Une vague d'élèves vint vers eux en hurlant. L'idée du traquenard disparut aussi vite qu'elle été venue à son esprit. Les gamins semblaient terrifiés. Ils n'étaient pas armés et de toutes façons pas en condition pour combattre. Ils pleuraient, tremblaient…Comme des mômes. Ca, les guerriers qui voulaient détruire la BGU ? Squall eut un sourire méprisant. Il s'était inquiété pour rien finalement.

Un terrible rugissement le fit redescendre sur terre. Les traits d'Irvine se crispèrent et la Lionheart se remit à vibrer alors que le poids revenait sur la poitrine de son porteur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette puissance phénoménale ?...Etait-ce vraiment… ?

Ils débouchèrent dans la salle de bal et se pétrifièrent. Devant eux, une scène de massacre. Une boucherie. Un carnage. Le sol et les murs étaient maculés de sang. Des dizaines corps déchiquetés jonchaient les dalles luisantes et poisseuses. Et là, seule debout au milieu du charnier, recouverte de ce liquide écarlate des pieds à la tête, les vêtements déchirés, se tenait Naya. Elle était comme lasse, les bras détendus le long du corps, les épaules affaissées, la tête penchant légèrement sur le côté, les yeux ayant une étrange teinte argentée, le regard dans le vague. Irvine allait se précipiter vers elle quand Squall le retint.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla le jeune homme roux au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il faut que je l'aide ! Elle a survécu et a besoin de soins !

-Elle n'a pas survécu, grinça Squall sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'arme que portait Naya. Et il l'avait aussitôt reconnue. La seule à l'avoir réellement blessé, à avoir tranché ses chairs au point de lui laisser une cicatrice encore visible à ce jour. La Gunblade de Seifer.

Un mouvement de Zell derrière lui fit jeter un coup d'œil au fond de la salle, juste face à la jeune femme. Caché derrière un cadavre massif, qui n'était autre que celui du Directeur, se tenait le Président de Deling. Blessé et tremblant, mais toujours vivant. Et il fallait mieux qu'il le reste s'il devait annuler l'ordre d'attaque de la BGU.

Squall fit un petit signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et Zell et Selphie se déployèrent avec précaution, armes en main. Irvine les regarda d'un air inquiet puis s'engagea avec Squall vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait Naya. Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas, amorphe, mais ses yeux morts braqués sur le Président caché. L'homme aperçut soudain les Seeds et son regard ne s'arrêta qu'un bref instant sur Squall qui brandissait sa Gunblade et qui revêtait un uniforme galbadien, emprunté à un soldat assommé.

-Aidez-moi ! hurla-t-il. Elle est folle ! Elle a libéré ce monstre !

_-Monstre ?!_ railla une voix tonitruante qui explosa dans la pièce. _Voilà un joli terme pour une créature que vous avez créé !_

Dans un éclair violet aveuglant, une G-Force apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles juste au dessus de la jeune femme. A l'allure d'un ange avec de larges ailes immaculées, la créature à l'allure masculine semblait d'une puissance écrasante. Et quand son regard transparent se tourna vers Squall, ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson. Aucun doute possible. C'était bien Seifer. Son sourire ironique et provocateur, son arrogance, sa prestance, tout ça c'était lui. Mais il n'était physiquement plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si la partie gauche de sa personne avait conservé son apparence originelle, la partie droite n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sa peau avait viré au bleu cendré alors que des milliers de petites veines bleutées palpitaient sous sa peau. Elles semblaient grouiller et irriguer tout son corps, même visible sur son torse nu et le long de son bras. Sa main droite se terminer par une main qui aurait pu s'assimiler à l'un des sers d'un aigle, tranchants comme une épée affûtée. Quand à son œil droit, sa clarté ressortait au milieu de ces veines sombres, baigné dans un blanc injecté de sang bleu.

Face au silence du Seed, Seifer éclata de rire, sa voix aux accents métalliques typiques des G-Forces résonnant dans l'immense salle :

_-Alors Squall ? On ne reconnaît pas son vieil ennemi ?_

-Seifer ?...souffla l'autre, ses mains se crispant sur sa gunblade.

_-Oui, c'est bien moi. En chair, en os…et en quintessence !_

A ce dernier mot, il claqua des doigts et une des épaisses colonnes de marbre de la salle explosa à sa base, s'écroulant avec fracas sur le sol avec une large partie du plafond qu'elle soutenait. Selphie qui se tenait à proximité eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol pour esquiver.

- Enfoiré ! hurla Zell en serrant les poings.

- _Tiens, t'es encore là toi ?_ ricana Seifer en croisant les bras. _Je pensais que tu serais mort sur un champ de bataille… Nuisibles ces hérissons !_

Le jeune homme blond allait répondre lorsque Squall lui fit signe de se taire. Le Seed sentait que Seifer n'avait plus rien du mec arrogant qu'il était avant et qu'il avait vaincu à plusieurs reprises. Non, plus rien à voir. La partie serait rude cette fois-ci…Surtout, qu'il y avait un soucis supplémentaire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Seifer ?! s'écria soudain Irvine en montrant sa sœur toujours debout un peu plus loin.

_-Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite sœur Kinneas ?_ ronronna Seifer alors que tous ouvraient de grands yeux. _Ca vous étonne que je sois au courant ? pourtant vous devriez le savoir…Une G-Force sait tout de son maître._

Le cœur de Squall manqua un battement. Naya ? Le maître de Seifer ? Ce fut alors que tout s'emboîta parfaitement dans son esprit. C'était ça la chose dont Irvine lui avait parlé ? C'était ça la chose qu'elle voulait récupéré pour l'aider ?...Elle s'était…sacrifiée ? Pour lui ?...Mais alors…

Le hurlement d'Irvine le tira hors de ses pensées et il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment !

-C'est impossible ! Naya était déjà liée à Ondine ! Et vu son niveau, elle… !

_-Je sais ça_, gronda Seifer. _Je voulais un maximum de puissance à pouvoir emprunter à mon « maître ». J'ai simplement liquidé le gêneur. _

Les poings d'Irvine se serrèrent alors que Squall se contentait de crisper ses mâchoires. Il avait aspiré Ondine. Cet enfoiré avait aspiré la G-Force pour s'approprier sa puissance !

-Espèce de … ! s'exclama Irvine en le mettant en joue.

-Arrête ! hurla Squall.

Le coup de feu était déjà parti. Seifer l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante comme tous les suivants, tirés avec tout autant de fureur. Et soudain, la G-Force reparut juste derrière Naya. Irvine suspendu son geste, pétrifié, alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de Seifer.

_-Alors « Grand Frère » ?_ susurra-t-il. _Tu ne tires plus ?_

-Salaud…grinça Irvine, les mains tremblantes sur la crosse de son fusil.

Ce fut alors que Naya se tourna lentement vers eux, la tête basculant de l'autre côté. Ses yeux étaient toujours de cette étrange teinté argentée, et toujours aussi vide. Et avant même que Squall n'est put le prévenir, elle s'était jetée sur Irvine, gunblade au clair. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la combattante qu'elle était. Plus rapide que n'importe qui, plus précise, elle ressemblait à une marionnette tourbillonnant dans les airs. Irvine réussit à contrer le premier coup mais la jeune fille pivot sur elle-même et lui lança son pied dans le flanc. Le coup, d'une puissance phénoménale, projeta le jeune homme contre le mur. Il s'y écrasa sourdement, s'assommant rudement, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, inanimée. Avec lenteur, Naya s'avança vers lui certainement dans l'intention de l'achever. Un coup de feu retentit et elle esquiva avec souplesse les balles qui perforèrent la pierre dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Selphie avait ramassé le fusil du jeune homme aux cheveux roux et la braquait. Voyant Naya resserrer un peu plus son emprise sur la gunblade, Squall vint se placer face à sa petite compagne brune. Cette dernière lâcha alors l'arme, tremblante de tous ses membres. Squall évalua rapidement la situation. Zell et elle seraient inutiles ici. Ils se feraient tuer en un clin d'œil. Pas question.

-Selphie, souffla-t-il. Toi et Zell vous évacuez Irvine et tous les étudiants de cette école. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, débrouillez vous. Il va y avoir de grabuge.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se glissa doucement dans l'ombre pour rejoindre Zell. Squall vit les yeux morts de Naya la suivre et il fit un large geste de son arme pour attirer son attention, comme il l'aurait fait pour une bête sauvage.

-Hey ! Je suis là ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est moi que tu veux non ?!

_-Oui, c'est toi, je le confirme !_ railla Seifer en apparaissant soudain au-dessus d'elle. _Dans tous les sens du terme !_

Squall serra les poings. La colère montait en lui. Comment osait-il lire ainsi son esprit ?!

_-Comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir de si jolies filles à tes côtés ?_ continua la G-force en caressant de sa main griffue et palpitante la joue exsangue de Naya.

-Ne la touche pas, grinça Squall.

_-Tu me donneras ce type d'ordres quand tu seras capable de la protéger_, trancha Seifer en lui lançant un regard assassin.

On y était. Le pourquoi de sa disparition l'année de la mort de Linoa…

_-Tu as tué la seule femme dont j'ai été fou amoureux,_ déclara Seifer d'un ton vibrant son aura violette s'amplifiant autour de lui. _Si tu me l'avais laissée, elle serait toujours vivante._

-Linoa m'a choisi, répliqua Squall. Je ne l'ai jamais forcée à venir vers moi.

-C'est ça, gronda la G-Force dont les multitudes de petites veines palpitaient plus que jamais. En attendant, voilà mon cadeau de retrouvailles pour toi, Squall.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Naya et soudain, celle-ci se retrouva entourée d'une aura de lumière. Toutes les blessures qu'elle avait jusqu'alors disparurent et ses cheveux se soulevèrent au dessus de sa tête comme s'ils eurent pris feu. Elle se mit soudain en position d'attaque, ses yeux morts rivés sur Squall. Ce dernier adopta aussitôt une position de défense.

-Je t'offre la possibilité de tuer la deuxième femme que tu as aimé, s'exclama Seifer en riant froidement. Ou de te faire tuer par elle.

Squall sentit son cœur s'emballer. La tuer ? Elle ?...

_-Mais attention_, reprit Seifer d'une voix quelque peu candide. _Si tu choisis la deuxième option, sois sûr qu'elle sera entièrement à moi. Et que je ne serai pas tendre avec elle. Dans aucun domaine, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu

C'en était trop. Portant la main à son front, Squall invoqua Shiva dans un hurlement et à peine la G-Force était-elle apparue dans une gerbe de cristaux qu'il s'était jeté sur ses ennemis.

Elle était devenue bien plus forte que lui et nul doute que cela était du à la présence de Seifer dans son esprit. Elle encaissait les coups surpuissants du chef des Seeds avec une facilité désarmante, et se contentait d'esquiver. A chaque choc des lames, des étincelles jaillissaient dans les airs, disparaissant avant d'atteindre le sol. Au bout de cinq assauts, il recula de quelques pas, les poignets douloureux. Elle semblait plus robuste qu'un roc et ne reculait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Au dessus d'eux un combat de titans se déroulait, détruisant de larges pans de murs. Shiva déchaînait toute sa rage et sa puissance sur Seifer qui passait le plus clair de son temps à esquiver ou contrer. Poussant un hurlement furieux, la reine des glaces leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête, prête à lancer son attaque ultime. Mais ce fut alors qu'elle sentit une main enserrer en même temps ses deux poignets et l'immobiliser, alors que les deux yeux transparents apparaissaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-Allons, allons, Shiva_, susurra-t-il. _Je t'ai tellement étudiée et regardée que tes attaques non plus aucun secret pour moi. Tu m'as déjà vaincu plusieurs fois et je n'ai rien oublié. Tu ne m'auras plus comme ça…_

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il leva sa main libre griffue et avant qu'elle n'ait put réagir, il la plongea dans son ventre. La G-force eut un soubresaut alors que le coup la transperçait. Un hoquet la secoua, du sang bleu coulant de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux clairs ne quittait pas ceux de son ennemi. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit !fit-il simplement.

Et il la lâcha. La G-Force chuta sur trois mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol et d'y demeurer, inconsciente.

Un peu plus loin, Squall avait lui aussi posé un gnou à terre au moment même où le coup avait atteint Shiva. La douleur le transperçait de part en part alors qu'une peur irraisonnée le gagnait. Paniqué, il chercha sa G-Force des yeux malgré l'ennemi qui lui faisait face et quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette immobile un peu plus loin, le désespoir mélangé à la crainte l'envahit. Shiva vaincue ?...Tout un pan de sa force venait de s'écrouler. Sa carte maîtresse venait de disparaître en quelques minutes à peine. Il était trop fort. Seifer était trop fort pour un mortel.

Dans un dernier effort, Squall chercha la quintessence de Shiva. Elle était si faible, comme une petite flamme de bougie en plein vent. Il l'attrapa avec douceur en l'enveloppant de son esprit et ressentit toute la douleur et la frayeur de la créature. Le corps de la G-Force disparut alors dans une gerbe de paillettes glacées. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, le visage contre les dalles glacées. Elle était en sécurité…

Il entendit des pas légers s'approcher et un froissement d'ailes. Seifer s'était accroupi à côté de lui alors que Naya se tenait derrière lui, gunblade en main. La main de Squall se crispa sur la Lionheart. Il allait la lui prendre.

_-Je ne risque pas de la toucher_, déclara Seifer en éclatant de rire. _Que je la prenne ou non, tu es faible Squall. Pour la première fois, je te domine. Tu es un homme, un simple mortel,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel_. Et moi…Moi je suis un dieu._

L'éclat dans les yeux de son ancien adversaire de toujours effraya le chef des Seeds. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et il avait raison…Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre…Pas comme ça…Personne ne le pouvait…Personne de vivant.

_-Je n'ai même plus envie de te tuer, trop facile_, lâcha Seifer en se redressant. _Je vais laisser le soin de faire ça à ma nouvelle copine !_

Il se tourna vers Naya alors que Squall tentait de se relever, réussissant à se mettre à genoux.

_-Allez poulette_, dit négligemment la G-Force en rabattant ses ailes dans son dos dans un froissement de plumes. _Finis-le et après on ira s'amuser avec mes autres connaissances._

Les mâchoires de Squall se crispèrent. Il comptait détruire la BGU ! Mais comment l'arrêter ?! Comment ?!

Ce fut alors que Naya se dressa devant lui, gunblade au poing, le fixant de ses yeux morts. Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle levait l'arme au dessus de sa tête. C'était vrai…Il la trouvait belle. Elle avait voulu l'aider. Peut-être même que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste malentendu…Il se réveillerait bientôt…Sûrement. Même la lame s'abaissant sur lui à cet instant n'était qu'un rêve. Sûrement.

* * *

_A suivre dans le dernier chapitre : The Lion King_

Mouhahaha ! ;-p (je suis une sadique! pov persos!)


	10. The Lion King

TADAA !!! Dernier chapitre ! Il a mis longtemps à venir celui-là mais…Ca a été de loin le plus dur à écrire ! Mais…je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat ! Je l'ai pas mal bossé ! Enfin, vous me direz ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Merci pour toutes vos super reviews qui me font terriblement plaisirs, malheureusement, si vous n'êtes pas enregistrés, je ne peux pas vous répondre ! Je vous remercie donc toutes et tous ici ! Merci !

PS: j'ai pris quelques libertés dans ce chap...ne m'en voulez pas...

* * *

**10. The Lion King**

Le soleil caressant son visage l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Un rêve ?...Une silhouette se pencha au dessus de lui et des lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Et ce parfum, _son_ parfum, l'enveloppa.

-Debout marmotte.

Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle.

-Linoa…souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit, légèrement étonnée, posant une main sur celle du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant sa paume. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

-Pire que ça, avoua-t-il en se redressant. Bien pire…

-Et bien j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre ! déclara-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. C'est fini ! Tu es réveillé !

Il sourit alors qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau. Oui, c'était fini. Bien fini.

-Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux, sa longue robe de soie bleue crissant sur le sol.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Il se gratta la tête alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Le retour de Zell, Seifer et Irvine ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ca fait quatre mois que tu les as envoyé en mission et tu ne te rappelles même pas de la date de leur retour ?!

-Ah ! Mais si ! mentit-il avec un sourire candide. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour un mec avec un gruyère à la place du cerveau, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Hey ! fit-il, piqué. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette comparaison dégradante ?

Un voile passa sur le visage de la jeune femme et il sut qu'il avait une erreur. Mais laquelle ?

-Hier, c'était notre troisième anniversaire, marmonna-t-elle.

Squall se pétrifia. Mais évidemment ! Quel imbécile ! Comment il avait pu oublier ça ?!

-Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle soudain avec un sourire alors qu'il faisait mine de s'excuser. Je sais que tu as du travail. Allez, vite, prépare toi ! Ou tu vas être en retard **aujourd'hui** !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit, le laissant aussi penaud qu'Angel lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

* * *

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Tous ses amis étaient là. Même Seifer. Bien qu'il puisse lire encore une légère douleur dans ses yeux clairs alors qu'il discutait avec Linoa vers le buffet, il semblait content d'être là lui aussi. Squall quant à lui riait de bon cœur avec Zell et Irvine. La fête donnée en l'honneur du retour des trois Seeds à la BGU était l'une des plus belles jamais organisées. Et bien sûr Selphie en était à l'origine. 

-Il y a bien des moments où j'ai cru qu'on ne reviendrait pas, lâcha Zell, ses yeux bleus perdus au fond de son verre de champagne.

Il avait changé durant cette mission. Ce qu'il y avait vu, l'avait visiblement ébranlé. Squall décida de ne pas le laisser plonger dans ces mauvais souvenirs.

-Allons, allons ! Depuis quand un Seed ne peut pas revenir de mission ?

-C'est vrai, l'appel de la BGU est plus fort que tout ! déclara Irvine en riant. Il n'y a que ça qui nous a fait tenir le coup !

-Ouais, fit le jeune homme blond. Ces cavernes n'avaient rien de très accueillant…

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda soudain le Directeur de la BGU.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent en un même geste vers l'item trônant dans une vitrine au milieu de l'estrade. Le dernier vestige d'Adel. Un petit joyau de sa couronne qui rien que par sa présence saturait l'air autour de lui. Une puissante barrière de défense avait été posée sur la vitrine. Squall lui-même avait aidé à la forger. Et il n'avait encore jamais dépensé autant d'énergie pour ce genre de sort.

-Il était planté dans un rocher, expliqua Irvine. On a eu un mal de chien à le déloger…

-Surtout qu'elle s'amusait à invoquer des monstres, cette saloperie, grogna Zell.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Squall sentit le regard de ses camarades sur lui alors qu'il contemplait le joyau. Peut-être…Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher…

-Je veux utiliser sa puissance pour que plus jamais personne n'attaque la BGU.

* * *

Les hurlements se répercutèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Zell et deux Seeds. Dans le lit, Squall se tenait à califourchon sur Linoa, lui maintenant fermement les poignets au dessus de la tête. Le visage du jeune homme était marqué de trois profondes griffures et il était crispé par l'effort et la douleur. Quant à Linoa, elle se tortillait comme une furie en hurlant, les yeux exorbités, la bave aux lèvres. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda brusquement Quistis en débouchant dans la pièce alors que les trois Seeds se précipitaient pour venir en aide à leur chef.

-Elle a essayé de m'attaquer, grinça Squall alors que Linoa était solidement attachée par des cordages.

-Q…Quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme blonde alors que Zell ouvrait des yeux ronds. Mais… ?

-Je sais pourquoi, grogna le chef des Seeds en essuyant d'un geste rageur le sang qui coulait de sa joue.

Le regard dur comme la glace, il saisit sa gunblade et sortit de la pièce, essayant de ne pas écouter les hurlements de celle qu'il aimait. Zell et Quistis le suivirent dans les couloirs, sans comprendre. La main crispée sur la Lionheart, Squall se sentait bouillir de colère. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête !? Comme si une telle blessure pouvait être aussi facilement effacée !

Il déboula dans la pièce où était entreposée la relique d'Adel, gardée par deux soldats. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec étonnement, se mettant au garde à vous.

Eloignez-vous de cette chose, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne fais pas ça ! s'interposa Quistis en s'accrochant à son bras. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! C'est le seul moyen que l'on ait de restaurer l'autorité de la BGU et de la protéger contre…

-Laisse moi ! hurla le jeune homme brun en se dégageant violemment. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire ! Cette chose est en train de tuer ma fiancée !

Sans même écouter les supplications de ses amis qui tentaient de le faire revenir à la raison, il s'avança vers le joyau qui luisait faiblement. Linoa. Une vie face aux centaines de la BGU. La sauver elle ou les autres. Aucune hésitation à avoir. Plutôt elle que le monde. La Lionheart se leva au dessus de sa tête et s'abattit, flamboyante. La vitrine explosa en un fracas assourdissant et le joyau fut tranché net. Il lâcha un sifflement strident, interrompu par un coup de talon rageur et une douzaine de décharge de gunblade. Puis Squall quitta la pièce, sans même un regard pour le trou béant causé dans le sol de la salle la plus protégée de la BGU.

* * *

-Pourquoi ?... 

Squall se leva rapidement de la chaise où il était assis depuis maintenant des heures et s'assit avec lenteur sur le bord du lit. Dans la pénombre, il vit les yeux bruns le chercher du regard puis se poser sur lui. Et ce fut comme si un couteau lui transperçait le cœur quand il y vit de la colère.

-Pourquoi…suis-je attachée ?...souffla-t-elle alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que le visage de la jeune femme se teintait de terreur.

-Ca recommence… ? sanglota-t-elle. Je suis…encore possédée ?...

Squall serra les poings, ses mâchoires se crispant. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que faire face à cette souffrance ? Il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, caressant le visage inondé de larmes et étouffant ses cris de douleur. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que, toutes les nuits, cet esprit inconnu possédait Linoa. Squall avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme cela était possible. Tout se passait bien depuis trois ans et voilà que depuis l'arrivée de cette relique, la nature de sorcière de la jeune femme avait repris le dessus. Pourtant, il avait détruit ce joyau ! Alors pourquoi était-elle encore dans cet état !? 

Un soir, il demanda à Irvine de la surveiller. Ce dernier effectuait des tours de garde avec Zell et Quistis pour être en permanence à côté d'elle lors de ses crises. Si Squall se présentait à elle dans ces moments-là, elle devenait démentielle et ne faisait que se blesser davantage. Etre la cause de sa souffrance réduisait le jeune homme en miettes. Aussi, il préférait s'éloigner. Et se ronger les sangs seul dans une petite chambre à l'écart. Cette nuit là, comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son état de fatigue était tel qu'il manquait de s'écrouler durant la journée. Mais son angoisse l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

Il y eût soudain comme une vibration dans l'air qui le fit se redresser brusquement. Un frisson remonta le long de sa moelle épinière pour mourir dans sa nuque. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Danger. Saisissant sa gunblade, il bondit dans le couloir et se précipita vers sa chambre, dévoré par la crainte. Quand il y arriva, son cœur s'arrêta. Irvine se tenait le crâne, assis sur une chaise, et Linoa n'était plus là.

-Que s'est-il passé !? rugit Squall en saisissant le jeune homme roux par le col.

-Je…je suis désolé…balbutia l'autre, visiblement encore sonné. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle…qu'elle avait mal et…

-Où est-elle !? Où est-elle, par Shiva !?

-Je suis là.

Il se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Linoa se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bain, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Squall se pétrifia. Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'elle…

-Tu as une mine affreuse mon cœur, fit-elle avec un sourire en venant lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il faut dormir.

-Mais…Mais tu…balbutia le jeune homme, son regard clair allant de Linoa à un Irvine décomposé par la honte.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me détacher, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Inutile de le blâmer. Je me sens bien et j'étais terriblement sale…

Elle sourit en s'approchant de Squall, toujours abasourdi.

-Il s'était endormi, souffla-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air aussi penaud…

Le chef des Seeds jeta un regard à son compagnon. Ca, pour être penaud, il était penaud. La tête basse, il semblait chercher un trou de souris dans lequel se glisser. Le jeune homme brun reporta son attention sur sa petite amie qui finissait de se sécher les cheveux.

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

D'un côté, il était rassuré. Mais de l'autre…Il n'était peut-être pas très prudent pour eux deux qu'il reste dans cette chambre cette nuit là. Peut-être que cet esprit aurait le mauvais goût de revenir... Après un dernier baiser, il sortit accompagné d'Irvine.

-Je suis désolé, répéta ce dernier, la tête basse.

-Ce n'est rien…J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait attaquée…

Irvine osa un sourire d'excuse et Squall se sentit un peu mieux. Il aurait pu l'engueuler pour s'être ainsi endormi, mais après tout, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Il porta soudain la main à son front, chancelant. Irvine le rattrapa avant qu'il ne trébuche.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non ça va pas, grogna l'autre en se dégageant avec mollesse. Je suis claqué et je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

-J'ai un truc super pour dormir si tu veux…remède maison, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Encore un truc dégueu…

-Non non ! fit l'autre piqué au vif. Très bon, aux plantes, et tout !

Squall le regarda avec un sourire. Lui et ses décoctions miracles.

-Allez donne. Ca ne peut pas me faire plus de mal de toutes façons.

* * *

Encore une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Il venait de se faire trahir. Il le savait. Allongé dans son lit humide de sueur, Squall n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes alors que son souffle était court et rauque. Dans son crâne, des hurlements. De rage. De haine. Shiva. La G-Force sentait elle aussi ses forces la quitter et cela la rendait folle. Elle tentait de rompre le pacte pour s'approprier toute la force du jeune homme et retrouver ainsi ses capacités. Même si pour cela elle devait le tuer. Luttant à la fois contre elle et contre ce terrible malaise qui l'envahissait. Squall n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux se posaient sur les objets mais ne les voyaient pas. Ses mains touchaient des choses mais il ne les sentait pas. 

La douleur provoquée à son esprit par une attaque désespérée de Shiva lui donna une telle nausée que son corps eut un sursaut. Il se pencha vivement sur le côté pour vomir au pied de son lit. Tremblant, à bout de souffle, le regard trouble, le jeune homme inspira plusieurs fois à fond. A peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait ingurgité cette mixture. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Avec un effort, il réussit à se redresser sur ses deux pieds. Shiva sembla se calmer légèrement devant ce succès. Son hôte n'était peut-être pas perdu en fin de compte…Il sentait sa rage dans son cerveau et bien que ses attaques furent moins pressantes, elles étaient toujours présentes, tout comme ses cris qui lui perforaient le crâne. Prenant appui sur la Lionheart comme une vulgaire canne, il sortit dans le couloir.

Tout était étrangement calme. Comment se douter qu'Adel se promenait tranquillement dans la BGU ?...Il secoua la tête. Non ! Pas encore ! Linoa était toujours elle-même, il le savait ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il pressa le pas, se laissant guider par l'air qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Et le conduisit sans surprise à la salle du joyau.

Linoa se tenait au centre de la pièce, accroupie devant le trou béant du sol, ses ongles grattant la pierre. Debout en face d'elle, Irvine.

-Ca suffit Linoa, gémit-il. Je t'ai amenée ici parce que tu me l'avais demandé mais maintenant… On retourne dans la chambre.

-Cela m'étonnerait…fit-elle avec un sourire en tournant ses yeux noisettes vers Squall qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alors que le tireur se raidissait, le chef des Seeds ne quittait pas sa fiancée du regard. Elle n'était pas elle-même.

-Je…je suis désolé, commença Irvine en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais elle m'a supplié…

-La ferme, gronda Squall sans lui jeter un seul regard. Tu m'as trahi.

-Et empoisonné, ajouta Linoa avec un sourire alors qu'Irvine lui lançait un regard horrifié. Pas mal non, ma petite décoction magique ?

Elle tendit la main devant elle, la paume face à Squall. Et se dernier crut que son corps et son crâne allaient exploser. Ses hurlements se joignant à ceux de Shiva qui se répercutaient dans son cerveau, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, lâchant sa gunblade. Du sang commença à couler de son nez alors que ses yeux se révulsaient. Linoa ferma soudain son poing et la pression disparut, laissant le jeune homme s'écrouler sur le sol, à demi mort. Irvine recula de quelques pas, plaqué contre le mur, incapable de bouger. C'était un monstre. Un vrai monstre.

-Tu es une gène, lâcha la jeune femme en s'approchant lentement du chef des Seeds au sol. Tu l'as toujours été.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

-J'ai toujours été dans ce corps, continua-t-elle. J'avais juste besoin de ce joyau pour me remettre. Et toi…Toi, tu l'as détruit.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire froid et cruel. Le rire d'Adel.

-Comme si cela suffisait à me tuer ! Misérable créature stupide ! Comme tu es naïf ! Je redeviendrais moi-même sans cela !

Avec une poigne digne du plus puissant guerrier, elle le saisit par le col et le redressa, le faisant tenir agenouillé. La tête de Squall tombait sur le côté, du sang perlant de son nez et de sa bouche, ses yeux s'étant voilé de blanc. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait qu'une forme étrange face à lui et des sons étouffés. Linoa…Où était-elle…Linoa…

-Enfin ! soupira-t-elle en se levant et en époussetant ses vêtements. J'en ai assez de te surveiller tous les jours depuis ce corps d'hôte. J'ai recouvert assez de forces pour le contrôler et le défendre moi-même à présent. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle leva la main au dessus de sa tête et une épée flamboyante y apparut. Un cri dans la tête de Squall. Quoi ?... Un sourire cruel…L'éclat d'une lame…Vibration de l'air…Le frisson remontant dans la colonne vertébrale…Danger. Lionheart. Des larmes ?...Le sifflement d'une lame…

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je dois me défendre.

Je dois tuer.

* * *

La chaleur du sang éclaboussant son visage lui fit reprendre soudainement ses esprits. Et le plongea droit en enfer. Linoa se tenait face à lui. La Lionheart traversant son ventre. Elle releva ses yeux noisettes vers lui et il n'y avait plus rien d'Adel dedans. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre. Squall lui renvoyait son regard, perdu, affolé, incapable de lâcher la crosse de sa gunblade. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que devait-il faire …Que devait-il faire !? Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent soudain et il entendit avec épouvante son dernier souffle passer ses lèvres. Avec un hurlement de douleur, il la retint pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol. Il la serra contre lui, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps, tremblant comme un enfant perdu, une main ensanglantée sur le front pâle de sa fiancée, l'autre toujours sur la crosse. Ses cris se répercutaient dans son crâne alors que Shiva tentait délibérément de se libérer. Et un simplement mouvement sur la droit fut le déclencheur. 

La vision d'Irvine. Le traître. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser venir ici. Jamais. C'était de sa faute. Il devait mourir. Oui, mourir.

Shiva poussa un puissant cri de victoire en jaillissant à l'air libre. Elle venait de briser les derniers remparts. Squall lui avait laissé le contrôle absolu. Folle de rage, elle réunit toute son énergie dans de fulgurants éclairs bleus et laissa exploser sa colère. Les rayons lumineux éclatèrent sur les murs, brisant le marbre et le réduisant en poussières. En un instant, le pavillon dans lequel ils se trouvaient fut rasé. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Poussant des hurlements de bêtes, le visage déformé par la haine, elle déchaîna sa puissance sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les arbres, les animaux, les bâtiments, les dortoirs…Les élèves qui traînaient là…Ou encore les Seeds qui avaient été attiré par le bruit. Un seul assaut mis au sol plus d'une vingtaine de personnes et le second balaya les G-Forces qui avaient été invoquées pour la défense. Saisissant ces dernières, Shivan l'impératrice des Glaces, les réduisit en poussière à la force des bras et les engloutit tel un ogre. Alors elle regagna toute son énergie et son apparence se fit encore plus hideuse. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Shiva d'avant. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Indifférent à tout cela, Squall serrait Linoa dans ses bras. Il était devenu silencieux. Presque calme. Et soudain, il se leva, la soulevant d'un bras passé sous ses aisselles. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'à ce qui avait été l'entrée du pavillon. Au dessus de lui, Shiva suivait sa progression, détruisant tout sur un rayon de dix mètres. Il y eût soudain une violente gerbe flamboyante et Squall cessa d'avancer. Ifrit se tenait un peu plus loin et sous lui, Quistis. La jeune femme blonde posait sur le chef de la BGU ses yeux clairs, perdue.

-Squall ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les explosions du combat des G-Forces au dessus d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !? Squall !

Il ne répondit rien. Qui était-elle ? personne. Elle n'était personne. La seule qui était important était Linoa. Et elle était dans ses bras. Cette fille ne voulait que l'empêcher de passer et d'emmener Linoa avec lui. Elle n'était qu'un obstacle à éliminer.

Sans même un mot de sa part, Shiva comprit. Elle lança une violente attaque contre Ifrit. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol en poussant un grondement de douleur. Quistis déstabilisée, flancha un faible instant. Juste assez pour laisser le temps à Squall de lui plonger sa lame dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux, incapable même de hurler, et Squall dégagea sèchement sa lame en rejetant la jeune femme en arrière d'un coup de pied. Ifrit s'évapora alors que son maître gisait dans une mare de sang qui s'agrandissait au fil des secondes. Sans même y faire attention, le jeune homme brun continua sa route vers la sortie, marchant dans la flaque écarlate avec dégoût. Un hurlement de colère se fit entendre derrière lui et des éclairs apparurent au dessus de lui. Il se retourna vivement. Un type arrivait en courant. Les poings levés. Un Fighter. Seule solution, attaquer le point faible. Les mains.

La main tranchée vola dans les airs et un violent coup de pied dans la tête du combattant mit fin à ses cris de douleur. Un coup d'œil circulaire confirma au jeune homme brun ce qu'il pensait. Personne d'autre ne s'opposerait à lui. Ni ses gosses stupides, ni cette fille brune qui le regardait en tremblant depuis l'escalier. Enfin tranquille.

Sans lâcher sa gunblade, Squall souleva pour de bon Linoa dans ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention au sang de la jeune femme qui imbibait ses vêtements à chaque pas. Il marcha droit vers la sortie, Shiva au dessus d'eux, les protégeant tel un démon vendeur. Doucement, il souleva la tête de la jeune fille pour poser sa joue sur le front déjà froid. Enfin ils allaient être tranquilles. Enfin ils allaient pour voir vivre heureux.

* * *

Heureux ? Après toutes ces vies prises ? Toutes ces nuits de tortures ? Avec tous ces remords et ces regrets ? Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bonheur…Le bonheur ressemblait plutôt à un feu…Oui à un grand brasier flamboyant qui dansait dans l'obscurité…Et à deux yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, telles deux braises qui ne s'éteindraient jamais…Que jamais Squall ne laisseraient s'éteindre. Pas ces yeux. Pas ceux là. Pas cette fois. Il avait appris. Plus d'erreurs. Jamais.

* * *

L'éclat d'une lame…Vibration de l'air…Le frisson remontant dans la colonne vertébrale…Danger. Lionheart. Des larmes ?...Le sifflement d'une lame… 

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je dois me défendre.

Je ne veux pas tuer.

* * *

Le sang giclant sur son visage et la violente douleur sur son visage lui firent soudainement reprendre ses esprits. Et il se pétrifia. La lame de Naya s'était enfoncée dans son épaule mais s'était arrêtée assez superficiellement. Elle avait stoppé son geste. Les yeux de braises étaient posés sur la lame qui traversait son ventre. Et se levèrent sur lui. Ils étaient baignés de larmes. Ils avaient l'air de comprendre. Squall sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres soudain ensanglantées de la jeune fille. Il retint un sanglot en voyant les paupières se refermer et arrachant sèchement la Lionheart pour rattraper le corps léger dans ses bras. L'arme tomba sur le sol, dans un bruit métallique, et y demeura, inerte. Les larmes affluant alors à ses yeux, Squall plaqua sa main sur la blessure de la jeune femme, balbutiant des incantations de soins, priant de toutes ses forces alors que le sang inondait ses vêtements. Un peu plus loin, Seifer se tordait de douleur. Son maître allait mourir…Allait-il mourir avec lui ? Dans un dernier hurlement, il disparut dans un violent éclair violet. Comme s'il avait comprit, le ciel lâcha un puissant coup de tonnerre. Et la pluie commença à tomber, inondant la salle dont le plafond s'était écroulé suite à la bataille. Au dehors, seul le vent se faisait entendre. Il s'engouffrait dans les décombres, poussant des hurlements lugubres, étouffant ceux de l'homme. 

_**FIN de Lion's Rhapsody**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Voilou ! Officiellement, l'histoire se finit là ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur ! Je vais écrire un épilogue qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, donc, si vous préférez, arrêtez vous là! Encore un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers ! Je vous adore !!


	11. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue ! Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire des petites histoires bonus racontant comment Zell et Quistis ont fini ensemble, ou comment Seifer est devenu G-Force…Je verrai !

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lue et soutenue ! Merci à tous et surtout à tous mes reviewers !! Merci à vous !!

PS : sachez qu'une suite est en cours !

PS1 : la chanson est de The Pretenders « I'll stand by youy ». Vous pouvez l'écouter légalement en direct sur http://www.radioblogclub.fr pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin vraiment peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Epilogue : **

Accoudé au balcon sur la terrasse, Squall laissait dériver son regard dans l'obscurité. Les jardins commençaient à peine à être reconstruits, après avoir été balayés par le déplacement de la BGU et l'attaque de Galbadia. Heureusement, les troupes d'Esthar étaient intervenues et l'annonce de la destruction de l'université par Seifer avait rapidement mis fin au conflit. Les Galbadiens avaient battu en retraite, regagnant leur nation exsangue. De quoi laisser à Balamb le temps de souffler…Les élèves étaient revenus, aidant à la reconstruction, beaucoup s'excusant de leur manque de confiance en leur chef.

Squall poussa un soupir. On lui avait proposé de reprendre les rênes de la BGU…Et pour la première fois, il hésitait. La BGU était pourtant toute sa vie. Pourtant, il avait la curieuse envie de s'en éloigner quelques temps…De penser un peu à lui. A tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Derrière lui, les rires résonnaient dans la salle de bal. La fête de la victoire. Encore une. L'orchestre était monstrueux. La musique ne l'atteignait absolument pas et lui tapait même sur les nerfs. Cependant, malgré la situation, il se sentait étrangement calme. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Déjà trois semaines…Toutes ses blessures avaient cicatrisé. Absolument toutes. Il se sentait bien. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Des pas légers dans son dos. Qui s'arrêtent. Le froissement soyeux d'une robe sur le sol.

-Tu ne passes plus par le balcon ? fit-il avec un sourire sans se retourner.

Il y eût un court silence puis la personne fit un pas de plus et il se retourna pour la dévisager. Quelque chose s'apaisa en lui. Elle était toujours là. Elle était vivante. Et semblait en bonne santé. Elle revêtait la même robe argent que la première fois et n'avait visiblement pas essayé de cacher les multiples bandages qui entouraient son torse et ses bras. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts par l'hôpital mais cela non plus, elle ne l'avait pas masquée. Elle était debout devant lui, telle qu'elle était vraiment. Et cela fit un bien fou à Squall.

-Je n'ai pas encore assez de force pour ça, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle suivit le regard de Squall et posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Ca guérit doucement, le rassura-t-elle. La lame a évité les organes vitaux.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il. Le médecin me l'a dit.

Naya hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, écoutant le bal qui se déroulait sans eux. Une chanteuse avait remplacé le groupe et la lumière se tamisa alors pour donner plus d'intimité aux couples qui évoluaient sur la piste.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause Ive seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You dont know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you_

_So if youre mad, get mad  
Dont hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well Im a lot like you  
When youre standing at the crossroads  
And dont know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if youre wrong_

_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
Youre feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own_

_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you_

_Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la chanson et la fête continua sur une note plus joyeuse. Un mouvement de la part de Naya fit revenir Squall sur terre. Un instant, il s'était éloigné de tout cela et avait imaginé…La jeune femme était venue s'accouder à la rambarde de marbre à côté de lui et laissait elle aussi son regard dériver dans l'obscurité.

-Je ne chanterai plus.

Squall tourna les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre. Elle semblait calme, sereine. Trop pour une telle nouvelle. Il se tut, attendant qu'elle reparle d'elle-même.

-Seifer a tué Ondine. J'avais engagé ma voix avec elle…Plus jamais je ne pourrais chanter.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda, l'air étonné, et lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Encore.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-elle. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a permis de me remettre aussi vite…Et puis, j'ai choisi moi-même de…le prendre avec moi.

-Pour m'aider, rappela-t-il.

Elle sembla soudain légèrement paniquée. Il osa un sourire.

-Irvine, dit-il simplement. Ton frère.

-Tu le savais ? pâlit-elle.

-Non, avoua-t-il en basculant la tête en arrière. Je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'il me l'a dit. Mais Quistis avait deviné. Kinneas, Nasiken…Un anagramme…

Il se mit à rire doucement de sa bêtise. Qu'il avait été stupide. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait avec insistance, se préparant à lui dire des choses. Il lui fit donc face, étrangement calme. Il savait déjà tout…

-Squall…commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites…Que je n'aurais pas du…Je ne voulais pas…Te faire souffrir…Je te jure…je ne voulais pas te trahir…Je…Je suis désolée…

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la dévisager. Une jeune fille. Voilà ce qu'il avait devant lui. Faible, apeurée, perdue. Qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Et pourtant…Elle semblait vouloir lui tendre la main. Et cette main était plus solide que le roc.

La voyant de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, il secoua la tête.

-Ca suffit. J'ai commis des erreurs moi aussi. Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Vraiment pas.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle semblait décontenancée. Elle avait du s'attendre à défendre son point de vue avec acharnement, peut-être même à se faire jeter au dehors…Squall jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Parmi les élèves, Quistis et Zell dansaient doucement, le jeune homme blond soutenant fermement sa compagne encore convalescente. A les voir si sereins et heureux ensemble, Squall se surprit à les envier. Il ne désirait pas grand-chose non plus. Juste quitter cette vie lourde et dure quelques temps. Ne plus être le Directeur de la BGU. Ne plus être un Seed. Et vivre simplement. Avec celle qu'il aimait désormais.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et sourit.

-Allons danser, dit-il simplement en lui prenant la main.

Naya se pétrifia un faible instant, puis elle se laissa entraîner, sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Ils essaieraient. Ils verraient bien.

Dans le ciel, loin au dessus des rires et de la musique, une étoile filante lézarda l'obscurité, laissant une traînée de poudre argentée sur le ciel noir d'encre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Cette fois ci c'est la fin de l'histoire de Squall et Naya! J'espère n'avoir pas trop déçue ceux qui n'aiment pas les happy end:) A bientôt pour les bonus et l'histoire n°2! Bisous!!

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt ! (je sais je répète, mais il n'y a personne qui y va ! snif !)


End file.
